Et si
by Zimra David
Summary: Et si le Détective Marty Deeks n'avait pas rencontré les Agents du NCIS? Jusqu'où auraient pu continuer leurs existences avant qu'elles ne se heurtent? Et si une simple enquête, d'apparence routinière, allait en fait être le point d'impact? UA.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde!

Je viens, à mon tour, enrichir un peu le côté français de NCIS LA, une super série qui mériterait bien plus d'écrits!

Voici donc une fiction longue, sous forme d'univers alternatif... Je vous laisse lire le prologue, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Prologue ;**

Le silence était pesant dans le container. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les agents Blye et Anderson attendaient, tendues, que l'entrée des suspects se fasse. Leurs oreillettes étaient reliées à celle d'Eric, sagement assis derrière son ordinateur au siège du NCIS, mais aussi à celles de G et de Sam, en embuscade un peu plus loin. L'équipe de marines corrompue qu'ils devaient arrêter allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre et il faudrait qu'ils agissent au plus vite.

Kensi pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur et l'image changea, affichant la vidéo filmée par une caméra placée à proximité de l'entrée du hangar.

« Ils arrivent les gars, je vois leur voiture.

-_Reçu Kenz._ »

La jeune femme afficha simultanément les différentes caméras puis dégaina son arme, vérifiant si elle était bien chargée. A côté d'elle, sa coéquipière faisait de même sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voiture qu'elles suivaient du regard s'arrêta pour laisser quatre hommes en sortirent. Les deux femmes les reconnurent aussitôt comme étant les marines suspectés de corruption qu'elles avaient interrogés la semaine dernière. Il s'agissait aussi ces mêmes visages qui leur étaient apparus sur la vidéo prise par l'un de leur informateur alors que les marines troquaient la marchandise volée en provenance d'Afghanistan.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le fond du hangar, où l'avion par lequel ils avaient décidé de fuir les Etats-Unis les attendait. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva alors que le Colonel Lang inspectait l'avion.

« Kirk, je croyais que tu devais préparer l'avion, gronda-t-il alors qu'il remarquait que l'appareil n'était pas prêt.

-Beh, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! se défendit le dénommé Kirk.

-Ah ouais ? Heureusement que tu t'occupes pas de ta gonzesse comme de l'avion alors ! »

Les autres ricanèrent alors que le dénommé Kirk s'approchait de l'appareil. Il se retourna et lança d'une voix forte, couvrant les rires de ses camarades.

« J'avais pas laissé l'avion comme ça… Quelqu'un a dû venir… !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kirk ? demanda un autre soldat en se passant une main sur son crâne rasé.

-Il veut dire que nous vous arrêtons. » lança une voix qui les fit tous se retourner.

Callen les salua tout en continuant de les tenir en respect avec son arme. L'un des hommes, un dénommé Brice Michaleson, tenta de se précipiter vers la sortie mais il fut bloqué par Sam qui lui pointa son révolver sur le torse, une mimique amusée sur le visage.

« Je t'avais dit qu'y'en aurait un qui tenterait de se faire la malle !

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! » répliqua Callen en ricanant alors que Kensi et Christina arrivaient en renfort.

Les quatre agents neutralisèrent rapidement les marines, trop abasourdis d'avoir été démasqués pour réagir. Il fallut tout juste une heure pour remplir les formalités puis prendre le chemin des locaux du NCIS. Assis à l'avant, Callen et Sam passèrent le trajet à plaisanter, provocant l'hilarité de Christina qui jetait quand même des coups d'œil aux quatre marines, menottés à l'arrière de la camionnette. Grande, élancée et athlétique, les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds, Chris avoisinait les vingt-deux ans et sortait tout juste de sa formation. Or, au sein de cette équipe, elle ne se sentait pas du tout comme la 'bleue', bien au contraire. Elle était arrivée plus de deux mois après la mort de leur ancien équipier, Dom. Au début, elle avait craint de s'imposer, de peur qu'ils ne veuille à tout prix remplacer le défunt.

Cependant, les trois autres membres de l'équipe l'avaient rapidement acceptée et, à présent, elle se sentait presque comme chez elle lorsqu'elle franchissait la porte du NCIS. Hetty s'était avérée être une femme aux conseils remarquables, Callen et Sam deux gamins dans l'âme toujours prêts à veiller sur elle et sur Kensi, de plus cette dernière était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amie complice pour Chris. Les deux femmes s'étaient très vite trouvé des points communs et Kensi lui avait appris les ficelles du métier. Chris n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un accueil aussi chaleureux au sein d'une équipe de caméléons. Preuve que tout le monde faisait des erreurs grossières.

Une fois arrivés au hangar à bateaux, les marines furent emmenés dans des pièces différentes afin d'être rapidement interrogés. Hetty, en attendant l'équipe, restait assise sur une chaise autour de la table de réunion, puis les accueillit avec un sourire. Callen se chargea de lui faire le compte-rendu de l'arrestation ainsi que de la tentative de fuite des marines et la directrice hocha la tête.

« Je vais avertir le Directeur Vance que les officiers corrompus ont bel et bien été arrêtés. Il sera ravi de pouvoir avertir le Général, qui ne dormait plus sur ses deux oreilles depuis le début de cette affaire… Félicitations Monsieur Callen.

-Merci, Hetty. Je dois dire que l'équipe à merveilleusement bien fonctionné. Chris est un très bon agent.

-Je n'en doute pas. A présent, je vais vous laisser aller interroger ces malfrats pendant que je vais passer quelques coups de fils. J'espère que vous aurez le temps de terminer les rapports au plus tôt.

-Comme d'habitude ! » plaisanta G alors que la petite femme s'éloignait, les mains croisées dans son dos.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir attrapé de quoi écrire puis il rejoignit ses équipiers, debout devant les écrans de surveillance. Il donna l'une des feuilles vierges à Sam avant de se tourner vers les deux filles afin de les inclure dans la conversation.

« Il nous faut leurs aveux. Nous avons des preuves matérielles la vidéo que nous avons faite lors de leur échange a été améliorée par Nell, nous avons la preuve qu'ils tentaient de fuir le pays, il ne nous reste que les aveux et nous pourrons prétendre à une bonne nuit de sommeil !

-_Enfin _! s'exclama Sam en prenant une mine contrite, j'en rêve depuis le début de cette affaire !

-Hé ! C'est nous qui nous sommes occupé des planques, lui rappela Kensi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, pendant que G et moi on s'acharnait à trouver des indices ou des preuves !

-Allez plutôt tester vos répliques sur nos marines, leur dit Sam en lançant une feuille vierge à Chris et une autre à Kensi. On en prend chacun un.

-On fait le coup de 'Ton copain t'as balancé ?' ? demanda Sam en pliant la feuille en deux.

-Ouais. Et si ça marche pas, j'arrive et on fait le coup du bon et du méchant flic.

-Pas de problème ! »

Chacun partit en direction d'une salle d'interrogatoire, la feuille destinée à recueillir les aveux dans les mains. Il s'avéra que Kensi eut le plus de chance en à peine vingt minutes elle avait obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires concernant leur trafic. Leurs fournisseurs en Afghanistan, les douaniers qu'ils avaient corrompus à leur retour de mission, et même l'une des taupes parmi les civils chargés de recompter le matériel une fois le tri fait à la base militaire… Le NCIS n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux !

La jeune femme s'était appuyée contre le mur alors que le militaire notait ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer sur la feuille. Il se relut une dernière fois et se mit à chercher Kensi du regard. La jeune femme approcha, relut sa déclaration avant de hocher la tête, lui indiquant où signer. A peine sortie de la salle, elle croisa Callen.

« Le mien a avoué ! lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux.

-Celui de Chris et de Sam aussi… Est-ce qu'il a aussi renoncé à son droit d'avoir un avocat ?

-Oui, mais en même temps ils sont un peu coincés…

-Je trouve ça étrange, l'interrompit Callen en faisant signe de les rejoindre à Chris et à Sam, c'est presque trop facile… Stevens a donné toutes les infos' possibles à Kensi… Et Kirk et Michaelson ont accepté toutes les charges retenues sans broncher.

-Et le Colonel Lang ?

-Il joue à celui qui se taira le plus longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, G ? demanda Sam en voyant que Callen avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas arrêté la tête du trafic.

-Quoi ? Mais, d'après nos sources tout était dirigé par eux…

-On s'est juste intéressé au côté trafic d'objets, blanchiment d'argent, marmonna Callen.

-Normal il s'agit _juste _d'un trafic de marchandises, lança Chris, les sourcils froncés.

-Je crois qu'on passe à côté d'un truc…

-Mais de quoi… G, attends, G ! »

Callen s'éloignait vers la table, posant les déclarations et ouvrant le dossier de l'affaire sur son ordinateur, l'air absorbé par sa tâche. Les autres agents le rejoignirent et le regardèrent faire, attendant ses explications. Au bout de cinq minutes, Callen releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'écran vidéo sur lequel il pouvait voir le Colonel Lang, qui fixait obstinément un point devant lui.

« On a fait fausse route, on a pris exactement la direction qu'il voulait.

-Qui ? demanda Sam d'une voix excédée.

-Celui qui dirige tout ça.

-Ecoute, G, cette affaire a mis tout le monde à cran. Une équipe entière de marines corrompue, sans compter le personnel à qui ils graissaient la patte… ! L'équipe a été arrêtée, le Directeur est content, et le Général aussi !

-Je sais, je sais ! marmonna G, mais j'ai le _sentiment_ qu'ils protègent quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles.

-Ecoute, il faudrait vraiment être un type important pour diriger une escouade de militaires qui passe son temps sur les champs de batailles.

-C'est justement ça qui pose problème. »

Les quatre agents se préparaient à franchir les portes des locaux de l'OPS lorsqu'un sifflement les interrompit. Ils soupirèrent et firent volte-face, apercevant Eric qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main depuis la passerelle.

« Hetty veut vous voir ! »

Callen prit la tête de l'équipe et monta les marches quatre à quatre, se retrouvant en moins d'une minute dans le bureau de leur supérieure. La petite femme resta quelques secondes encore en communication puis elle raccrocha son téléphone, levant les yeux vers son équipe.

« Je viens de parler au Général. Il veut absolument voir les marines ce soir. Ils seront jugés en cour martiale dès demain. Il faut donc qu'ils partent le plus rapidement possible. Je leur ai assuré que vous aviez obtenu des aveux et que l'interrogatoire avait été fait dans les règles, malgré leur refus de demander un avocat.

-Nous devons les escorter ce soir ? demanda Sam en redoutant la réponse.

-Oui. Votre itinéraire a été planifié par la police de Los Angeles. Le Général craignait des fuites du bureau de la Navy.

-Il pense qu'il y a une taupe ? demanda Kensi.

-Tout comme Monsieur Callen, le Directeur Vance trouve que les aveux sont arrivés un peu trop vite… Il préfère donc prendre ses précautions et incriminer la Navy le moins possible jusqu'au procès.

-Bien. Quand partons-nous ?

-Vous devriez déjà être en route, Monsieur Hanna. »

Sam attrapa donc sa veste et sortit rapidement du bureau, suivi par Kensi et Chris. G resta une minute de plus, à fixer sa supérieure avant de les rejoindre. Si le Directeur partageait ses craintes, ils avaient _vraiment _du souci à se faire concernant les fuites au sein de la marine…

Le trajet mis au point par la police leur parvint une demi-heure plus tard. Dès qu'ils eurent mémorisé les lieux clefs, Sam et Callen grimpèrent à l'intérieur du SUV alors que Chris se glissait dans une autre voiture dans le but de mener le convoi. A la demande d'Hetty, Kensi était finalement restée au bureau afin de terminer le plus rapidement possible les divers rapports nécessaires pour le procès. Chris, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seule au cours d'une mission, ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, scrutant les environs. Savoir qu'une taupe, suffisamment haut-placée pour pouvoir avoir de l'influence sur l'unité de marines, se trouvait quelque part n'était pas franchement rassurant.

Les véhicules avançaient lentement mais sûrement vers leur destination, à savoir le quartier général d'incarcération de la marine. Ils devaient cependant faire quelques détours, comme le leur indiquait le plan, afin d'être sûrs de ne pas être suivis, ce qui rallongeait considérablement leur route... Sam ne cessait de pester contre la police, qu'il n'aimait pas voir interférer dans leurs affaires, les jugeant trop prévisibles et trop peu entraînés pour ce genre de mission. Las de l'entendre, G hochait exagérément la tête en baillant ostensiblement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Sam qui se contenta alors de grommeler, tassé sur le siège passager.

Au bout de dix minutes, Chris, qui jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout pour passer le temps à un feu rouge, remarqua quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

« Callen ! Sam ! Il y a un tireur embusqué en haut du… »

Cependant, son avertissement parvint trop tard aux oreilles des deux agents. La vitre arrière de leur SUV vola en éclats sous la rafale de tirs en provenance des toits des bâtiments alentours. Les agents jaillirent de leur véhicule, armes au poing, afin de riposter tant bien que mal. Ce fut peine perdue, leurs balles atteignirent au mieux la gouttière des immeubles dont s'était servis le tireur pour s'embusquer. Callen bondit hors du SUV et tira en direction de leur assaillant. L'échange de coups de feu dura encore quelques secondes puis la rue redevint calme.

« G…

-Quoi ? répliqua Callen en se retournant, faisant face à Sam qui était à l'arrière du SUV, au milieu des marines.

-Je crois que t'as raison. Quelqu'un quelque part veut les empêcher de parler. »

Il désigna d'un rapide mouvement de main les cadavres des quatre militaires, criblés de balles. Callen jura et jeta un regard meurtrier sur les toits pendant qu'au loin la sirène d'une ambulance se faisait entendre.

* * *

><p>Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Cette fiction est terminée et comportera une quinzaine de chapitres, et je publierai de façon hebdomadaire!

Une petite dédicace à ma super coloc', Resha, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre verdict, faisons vivre NCIS Los Angeles! :D


	2. Chapitre Un

Salut tout le moonde! La reprise n'a pas été trop dure?

Voilà la suite de cette fiction, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 1 ;**

Si l'équipe avait rêvé d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour fêter la fin de leur enquête, la réalité fut toute autre. Après les coups de feu, ils durent répondre tantôt aux appels d'une Hetty accablée, d'un Vance furieux, d'une Kensi des plus inquiètes, et d'un Général tremblotant pendant plus de deux heures tout en interrogeant les passants qui se promenaient dans les environs au moment des tirs. Seule une poignée d'entre eux avait réellement vu quelque chose d'intéressant, et la majeure partie des civils avaient fini par rentrer chez eux sans laisser leurs noms aux agents. La tension était donc palpable lorsque, aux environs d'une heure du matin, le téléphone de Callen sonna pour une énième fois.

« Quoi Eric ? grogna-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'appelant.

-_Euh… C'est Nell_, répondit la petite voix de l'informaticienne.

-Nell… Du neuf ?

-_Pas vraiment_, lui dit-elle d'une voix dépitée, _mais Eric a lancé un traçage de tous les appels passés dans la région des coups de feu. Vos véhicules étaient impossibles à identifier sans description, il fallait donc que la personne…_

_-_Nell, s'il-te-plaît… marmonna-t-il d'un ton contrit.

-_Ce que je veux dire, _se rattrapa-t-elle, _c'est que nous serons peut-être bientôt en mesure de vous donner des infos' concernant le commanditaire de l'assassinat._

-D'accord, super, beau boulot.

-_Merci. Et bonne chance à vous._ »

La jeune femme raccrocha et G mit plusieurs secondes avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il détailla les alentours, cherchant son équipe du regard. Plus loin, Sam s'était éloigné et chuchotait quelque chose dans le combiné qu'il tenait prêt de son oreille. Quant à Chris, elle se tenait à côté du légiste qui emballait le dernier corps, l'air un peu secoué. G la rejoignit, évitant habilement les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Le légiste confirme qu'ils étaient visés, dit Chris en réprimant un bâillement.

-On s'en doutait, grommela Callen en regardant le médecin s'éloigner avec le dernier corps.

-Et toi, de ton côté ?

-Eric essaye de repérer un éventuel coup de fil passé dans la zone et qui pourrait provenir du commanditaire.

-Il peut trouver ça avec tous les appels qui ont été passés dans la zone ?

-Quand Nell le motive, il peut être encore plus compétant qu'à l'accoutumé ! »

Les deux agents pouffèrent, sentant la pression accumulée ces dernières heures retomber doucement. Ils se jetèrent un petit regard amusé puis partirent rejoindre Sam qui raccrochait et rangeait son téléphone dans sa veste.

« Alors ? demanda Sam lorsque Chris et G l'eurent rejoint.

-Le légiste confirme qu'ils étaient visés et Eric tente de tracter les appels pour retrouver un possible commanditaire…

-Hetty nous demande de rentrer dès que nous aurons réunis tous ce que nous jugerons utiles ici, les informa-t-il.

-Bien, j'imagine que les éventuels témoins sont rentrés chez eux ?

-Oui, mais on a gardé quelques noms.

-Ok. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, notre présence ne sert qu'à ameuter les curieux… »

En effet, une foule de badauds s'était peu à peu amassée autour de leurs véhicules, se pressant pour mieux distinguer ce qui se passait. Callen passa un dernier coup de téléphone à Hetty afin de s'assurer que quelqu'un s'occuperait de l'épave de leur véhicule puis il grimpa dans la voiture qu'avait conduit Chris à l'allée. Cette fois-ci, Sam était au volant et la jeune femme était à l'arrière, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le front contre la fenêtre, un léger nuage de buée se formant sur la glace au rythme de sa respiration.

« On est fatiguée Chris ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Cette affaire m'a épuisé, avoua la jeune femme, un peu confuse.

-Comme nous tous. » la rassura Sam.

Il leur fallut une heure avant de rejoindre les bureaux du NCIS. Une fois là-bas, l'agitation qui y régnait contrasta horriblement avec l'heure avancée de la nuit. En effet, toutes les lumières étaient allumées et Kensi s'affairait, fouillant dans les tiroirs de son bureau en poussant de profonds jurons.

« Kenz' ! Tu fais plus de bruit à toi toute seule que l'équipe réunie ! constata G en pénétrant dans l'open-space.

-C'est pas toi qui doit courir partout depuis plus de deux heures afin de répondre aux attentes d'Hetty…

-Non, nous on a juste essuyé une fusillade…

-On s'est fait incendier par le Directeur Vance, ajouta Sam.

-Et on a supporté les ronflements de Chris !

-Hé ! répliqua cette dernière, je n'ai _pas _ronflé ! »

Les deux hommes durent essuyer le regard meurtrier de leur collègue, qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête grâce à sa petite sieste dans la voiture. G leva les bras en signe de soumission et Chris eut un petit sourire victorieux. Kensi sentit le poids des derniers évènements s'alléger alors que la bonne entente de l'équipe reprenait le dessus. Ils y arrivaient, ils avaient trouvés l'équipe corrompue, maintenant ils trouveraient qui les dirigeait.

Un sifflement strident leur vrilla les tympans et ils se retournèrent, le regard noir, vers Eric, qui leur faisait de grands signes, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais le tuer, grogna Sam en se massant les oreilles, je vais _vraiment _finir par le tuer. »

Il leur fallut plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé pour gravir les marches, compte-tenu de la fatigue accumulée au cours de l'affaire. Eric, impatient de leur montrer sa trouvaille, était revenu les attendre en haut de l'escalier, tellement surexcité qu'il était dur de croire qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin.

« Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux ! chantonna-t-il en se jetant sur son siège de bureau.

-Vas-y, dis-nous… soupira Callen alors que Nell se mettait à trépigner tant elle était impatiente.

-Vous n'allez pas en cr-…

-Tu nous l'as déjà dit, Eric ! l'interrompit Sam d'une voix forte, explique-nous !

-Vous vous rappelez lorsque je vous ai dit que j'allais trianguler les différents appels émis dans la zone de la fusillade ?

-La mission impossible ? lança Chris en provocant les rires de G et Sam.

-Eh bien, j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Bien sûr, il m'a fallu pirater les serveurs de plusieurs services de téléphonie, afin de supprimer les lignes personnelles. J'ai ensuite triangulé très précisément la zone de votre attaque, et je me suis rendu compte que, cinq minutes avant votre arrivée, un appel a été passée dans l'coin. La communication a duré plus d'une minute, puis plus rien.

-Et ? Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, soupira Callen en se frottant les sourcils.

-Laisse-moi finir, ronchonna Eric en faisant mine d'être attristé par la non-considération de son travail de la part de Callen, donc, je reprends cinq minutes après que les coups de feu aient été tirés, le téléphone a de nouveau émit. Il appelait, cette fois-ci. L'appel a encore duré peu de temps mais je suis sûr qu'il été destiné au même numéro.

-Tu as vérifié tous les appels qui ont émis avant et après l'attaque ? demanda Kensi, impressionnée.

-Enfin une qui reconnaît l'ampleur de ma tâche ! lança Eric en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et ? demanda à nouveau Callen, d'une voix beaucoup plus intéressée.

-Eh bien… J'ai le numéro. Abonnement chez un opérateur privé, impossible de trouver le nom pour le moment…

-De toute façon, c'est sans doute un faux, on verra ça plus tard, l'interrompit Callen.

-Oui, donc, impossible pour le moment mais… J'ai trouvé d'_où _il avait été passé…

-Les locaux de la police ! lança Nell, qui semblait vibrer tant elle était impatiente.

-… Merci d'avoir cassé ma surprise, bougonna Eric.

-Mais… Attends, cela signifie que la taupe n'est pas à la Navy mais…

-Chez la police ! continua Kensi, ses yeux bicolores grands ouverts.

-C'est logique, gronda Sam, eux-seuls pouvaient donner la description de nos véhicules, mais surtout le plan de trajet. Et vu le nombre de détours et le peu de circulation à cette heure-ci, ils savaient très précisément où et quand nous passerons…

-Il faut avertir Hetty ! »

Callen fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la directrice, qui semblait avoir suivi toute la conversation.

« Mademoiselle Jones m'avait conviée à la réunion, Monsieur Callen.

-Alors, vous savez ?

-Oui, je sais. Je vais de ce pas téléphoner à Lenny, nous devons dresser un plan d'action. Attendez-moi, je vous direz ce que nous aurons à faire. »

La directrice prit la direction de son bureau alors que les quatre agents tiraient chacun une chaise afin d'attendre patiemment et confortablement le retour d'Hetty. Nell, que la fatigue ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde, ne cessait de trembler d'anticipation au côté d'Eric qui souriait, fier comme un paon. Kensi, qui commençait à sentir les premiers signes de fatigue, jeta un coup d'œil vitreux sur sa montre. Quatre heures du matin… Sans compter la taupe au sein de la police qu'il allait falloir appréhender… Si seulement les flics pouvaient s'en occuper eux-mêmes, pour une fois !

Il fallut quarante minutes à Hetty pour revenir les voir. Entre temps, Callen et Sam s'étaient relancés dans leur concours de lancer de boulettes de papier dans la poubelle, s'accusant mutuellement de tricher. Un petit toussotement de gorge de la part d'Hetty suffit à ramener l'ordre.

« Lenny et moi sommes parvenus à un accord. Il pense, après mûres réflexions, qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'ils aient des fuites dans leurs services car il a remarqué que plusieurs informations semblaient passer au camp ennemi… De là à savoir si leurs fuites et les nôtres sont mêlées… »

Elle se tut quelques secondes afin de faire monter le suspens chez son auditoire puis reprit, d'une voix neutre.

« Nous avons pensé qu'une mission sous-couverture serait un bon moyen afin de démasquer une éventuelle taupe. Nos recherches seront néanmoins restreintes car, seule une seule de leurs équipes était au courant du plan qu'ils avaient à mettre au point, et Lenny en personne me l'a transmis. Les suspects se résument donc à quatre officiers. Afin de parfaire les recherches, notre agent devra se faire passer pour une nouvelle recrue assignée à cette équipe. Lenny se chargera d'informer ses troupes.

-Et lequel d'entre nous jouera le bleu ? demanda Sam.

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas le profil, Monsieur Hanna. Ni vous, Monsieur Callen. Mademoiselle Anderson ? Vous sentez-vous prête pour votre première opération sous-couvertures ? »

Il y eut un silence, d'abord mis sur le compte de la surprise pour la jeune agent, cependant au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, tous comprirent qu'elle était plutôt embarrassée. Hetty haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis désigna son bureau dans lequel Christina s'engouffra. La directrice l'y rejoint et le reste de l'équipe se regarda, légèrement surpris.

« Quelqu'un a compris ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Chris vient de se faire offrir une super opportunité et… Elle ne semble pas vouloir l'accepter.

-Oh ? lança Nell en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas prête, suggéra Callen.

-Pourtant… » commença Kensi, les sourcils froncés.

Cependant, elle fut interrompue par un bruit de pas et de raclements de porte. Tous se retournèrent et firent face à Hetty et Christina. La jeune femme avait un petit sourire gêné et Hetty semblait toujours aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumé, égale à elle-même.

« Mademoiselle Blye ?

-Oui ?

-Vous sentez-vous prête pour une mission sous-couverture ? »

Il fallut une heure pour créer une identité à Kensi. Nell et Eric s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, créant permis de conduire, diplômes, et autres papiers si jamais ses collègues décidaient de fouiller dans son passé.

Kensi jeta un bref coup d'œil au dossier qui résumait sa vie. Helena Asquéz, vingt-six ans, diplômée de l'école de police et partie faire un stage à Quantico avant de retourner sur Los Angeles. Elle avait été engagée par le directeur de la police, après un entretien concluant et sur recommandations de ses maîtres de stage. Célibataire, consciencieuse, elle voulait avant tout percer en tant que flic et suivait n'importe quel ordre, ce qui lui a valu quelques réprimandes, seuls points noirs sur son dossier.

Quand, aux alentours de sept heures, Kensi releva la tête, elle découvrir Hetty, debout devant son bureau, lui tendant une tasse de thé. Kensi sourit et prit la tasse.

« Merci.

-Dure nuit, Mademoiselle Blye ?

-Pour tout avouer… Plutôt, oui. Cette affaire m'a littéralement vidée.

-Je suis désolée de vous imposer une mission sous-marin aussi rapidement, mais il en va de la sécurité de l'intégrité d'informations nationales…

-Je sais, Hetty. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir commencer dès demain ?

-Bien sûr. Je jouerai mon rôle à la perfection fraichement débarquée de Quantico !

-Je veillerai personnellement à féliciter Mademoiselle Nell pour cette idée judicieuse ! »

Les deux femmes sourirent, puis Kensi porta son attention sur sa tasse de thé. Le breuvage brûlant lui fit un bien fou et elle eut l'impression que le brouillard, qui semblait flotter dans sa tête depuis quelques heures, se dissipait peu à peu. Elle ferma momentanément les yeux puis les rouvris, les idées un peu plus claires. Hetty se trouvait toujours en face d'elle, la fixant de son regard maternel. La vieille femme lui sourit puis reprit la direction de son bureau, laissant Kensi seule avec sa nouvelle identité et son thé.

Lorsque les autres agents commencèrent à affluer dans les locaux, Callen monta les marches qui le séparaient de l'antre des deux informaticiens. Il lança à la cantonade, les yeux plongés dans le dossier qu'il tenait

« Hé, Eric, est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver…

-Chut ! »

Callen redressa la tête, surpris d'être si brusquement rappelé à l'ordre. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Nell, les poings sur les hanches qui tapotait du pied par terre. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle lui désigna Eric du menton, une lueur de tendresse brillant au fond de ses yeux. Le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le clavier de son ordinateur, provoquant une série de lettre sans queue ni tête sur l'écran géant. Nell s'approcha lentement et déconnecta le clavier d'Eric du moniteur géant.

« Ça fait trois jours qu'il bosse sur cette affaire non-stop. Il a besoin de souffler.

-Je…

-Demande moi ce qu'il y a à faire, je m'en chargerai.

-Eh bien… Je me demandai si on aurait pas pu obtenir l'identité de l'appelant…

-Tu veux dire… Celui qui a contacté l'équipe pour vous avoir ?

-Non, l'autre.

-Ah… Si le contrat de la taupe est très bien protégé, je doute que le tueur ait pensé à faire de même. Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire. Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

-Merci Nell. Et prends le temps de te reposer toi aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

La jeune femme lui sourit alors qu'il quittait la pièce, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Nell soupira et alla chercher son clavier qu'elle brancha à la place de celui d'Eric, qu'elle repoussa délicatement. Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil sans se réveiller pour autant. Nell eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir les différentes pages nécessaires pour trouver l'identité demandée par Callen.

* * *

><p>Ceux qui voulaient voir apparaître Deeks devront encore un peu attendre, mais qui dit LAPD dit... Beau blond en perspective! ;)<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou vos suppositions sur la suite de cette histoire... Comme la rencontre Deeks/Kensi!

A la semaine prochaine! :D


	3. Chapitre Deux

Je m'excuse de ce léger retard... Mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexion ce week-end, et la reprise des cours m'a lessivé...!

Je ne m'attarde donc pas et vous laisse lire la suite de cette histoire! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 2 ;**

« Bon, on revoit le tout une dernière fois ? demanda Eric en se frottant les yeux, une tasse de café à la main.

-Tu as un permis de conduire, un dossier chez la police, une carte d'identité de Los Angeles, un rapport de stage de Quantico, une recommandation, un contrat signé par le directeur de la police… Tu habites dans un petit studio à vingt minutes du poste et Hetty essaye de te faire venir une voiture, lança Nell sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois.

-Impeccable, répondit Kensi en hochant la tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait son dossier des yeux. Et comme matériel ?

-Alors, pour le moment on te donne une oreillette, une balise GPS et une caméra intégrée dans ce stylo, expliqua Eric en passant en revue le matériel, on te fera parvenir d'autres trucs afin que tu puisses enquêter sérieusement sur tes futurs collègues…

-Je pense attendre un peu, la taupe va se douter de quelque chose si je fouine dès le début.

-Ouais, lâcha Eric en retenant un bâillement, pour le reste, on verra avec Hetty des moyens dont on dispose.

-Oh, hé Kensi ! la rappela Nell alors que la jeune femme s'en allait, voilà un téléphone au nom d'Helena Asquéz. »

La jeune femme lui tendit un téléphone gris métallique des plus simples, muni d'un appareil photo et d'un clavier toutes lettres. Kensi l'attrapa et le rangea dans sa poche, mais elle fut à nouveau interrompu par Nell.

« Et voilà exactement le même téléphone, mais avec une autre carte. Nous te joindrons sur celui-ci si jamais nous apprenons quelque chose de capital. C'est un moyen d'être sûr que ta couverture ne sera pas percée.

-Mais… Je ne risque pas de me faire prendre avec deux téléphones ? demanda Kensi d'un air sceptique.

-Il suffit que tu le ranges dans la doublure de ton sac, expliqua Eric d'un ton las, ne le sors jamais au poste mais consulte-le dès que tu auras un moment.

-Ok, répondit l'agent en prenant le deuxième téléphone, merci les gars ! »

Les deux informaticiens la saluèrent alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, un téléphone dans chaque main. Aussitôt, Eric se laissa tomber sur la table en face de lui en grommelant.

« Je rêve d'un lit, marmonna-t-il.

-Eh bien, contente-toi d'un café, répliqua Nell en se rasseyant sur sa chaise de bureau et en se remettant à tapoter sur les touches de son clavier.

-Mmmh, tu es cruelle… »

Il soupira et se redressa, avalant une longue gorgée de café au passage. Alors qu'il dormait, Nell avait commencé à tracer le mobile du tireur. Il s'agissait, malheureusement, d'un téléphone à carte prépayée. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne s'était pas avouée vaincue et était parvenue, au bout de plus de deux heures de travail, à trouver le numéro de téléphone du tireur. Si localiser l'appel était facile, en extraire le numéro était une autre paire de manches… Sans compter le fait que la fatigue l'avait rendu bien plus lente que d'habitude. Lorsqu'enfin elle avait trouvé le numéro, elle s'était empressée de lancer une recherche parmi les opérateurs et avait découvert que l'abonnement était prépayé, comme ils s'en doutaient. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, Nell avait décidé de surveiller l'activité du téléphone afin d'avoir quelque chose de positif à dire à Callen lorsqu'il reviendrait les harceler.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes au jeune homme pour revenir à la charge. Il entra prudemment, cette fois-ci, mais lorsqu'il constata qu'Eric était réveillé et derrière son ordinateur, il lança de son habituelle voix tonitruante

« Alors ?

-Le téléphone est à carte prépayée, expliqua Nell, impossible de remonter à l'identité de son utilisateur, mais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Calen levait les yeux au ciel, je surveille son activité afin de pouvoir…

-Hé ! s'exclama Eric.

-Quoi ? demanda la rousse en faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se retrouver en face de son ordinateur.

-Je crois que le téléphone est activé…

-Non ? Mais si ! Tu as raison !

-Envoyez-moi l'adresse ! leur lança Callen qui s'était déjà précipité en bas en appelant Sam à plein poumons.

-Comme si c'était fait ! » répondit Nell, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est là ! s'exclama Sam en désignant un bar miteux coincés entre deux boutiques lugubres, au coin d'une rue.

-Eric ? demanda Callen, pendu au téléphone tout en se garant approximativement sur le trottoir, il est toujours en ligne ?

-_Oui !_ leur parvint la voix d'Eric sortant du combiné.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez interrompre sa communication une fois que nous serons dans le bar ?

-_Ça marche ! On vous prévient dès qu'il ne recevra plus rien !_ »

Les deux agents se précipitèrent à l'entrée du bar, puis adoptèrent une posture un peu plus négligée afin de passer inaperçus. Ils poussèrent la porte, Callen ayant toujours le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Sam jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les coins du bar, dans lesquels étaient assis plusieurs personnes. Seuls trois étaient au téléphone, dont une femme. Ils se focalisèrent sur eux en faisant mine d'avancer nonchalamment vers le centre du café. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix d'Eric retentit à nouveau dans le combiné

« _C'est bon !_ »

Aussitôt, Callen raccrocha et regarda autour de lui. La femme continuait de discuter, tous comme les deux hommes… Soudain, l'un d'eux se mit à froncer les sourcils puis à regarder son téléphone d'un air étonné. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sam. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il bondit, renversant les tables et les chaises tout en filant vers la porte de derrière.

« Je passe par devant ! » hurla Callen alors que Sam prenait la suite du fuyard.

G se précipita sur la portée d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, contournant le bar et les magasins. Il se retrouva rapidement dans une grande avenue où débouchait l'impasse par laquelle s'était sauvé leur suspect. Il se mit à courir et se jeta in extremis sur l'homme qui jaillissait de la ruelle. Il l'immobilisa tant bien que mal et Sam lui tendit une paire de menottes.

« Eh bien ? On avait envie d'un footing ? » railla Sam alors que l'homme continuait à se débattre.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, l'air furieux. Callen le redressa et ils reprirent le chemin de leur véhicule, serrant l'homme de prêt. Ils avaient atteints le premier maillon de la chaîne, avec un peu de chance il leur donnera les informations sur la taupe avant même que Kensi n'ai à infiltrer la police de Los Angeles.

Une fois l'homme installé dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, les deux agents se dévisagèrent. Ils n'avaient rien sur lui, pour le moment, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse d'Eric et de Nell concernant ses empreintes et sa photo. Or, ils préféraient bénéficier de l'effet de surprise avant d'aller l'interroger. L'homme ne semblait pas très dur à briser nerveux, sans cesse en train de regarder les coins de la salle d'interrogatoire, la mâchoire crispée, il paraissait craindre quelque chose. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ce qui signifierait que la personne qui dirigeait le trafic était relativement importante pour maintenir cet aura de terreur autour d'elle.

« J'ai une réponse de Nell ! les informa Sam. Jonathan Mayers, trente-six ans. Quelques délits dans sa jeunesse, un passage en prison, rien de bien fameux.

-Pourquoi un voyou de pacotilles se mettrait-il sur le toit d'un immeuble pour lapider des marines ? demanda Callen, les sourcils froncés.

-Sais pas. C'est peut-être pas lui ?

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfui ?

-Il n'est peut-être que l'intermédiaire…

-On a qu'à lui faire le test de poudre, comme ça on saura s'il se trouvait sur les lieux au moment des coups de feu…

-Je m'en charge. »

Sam posa son téléphone et parti en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte, faisant sursauter Mayers. Ce dernier le dévisagea, tentant de garder constance, alors que Sam s'approchait, le kit de poudre dans les mains.

« Monsieur Mayers ?

-Oui… répondit l'homme, sans se demander où Sam avait pu découvrir son nom.

-Vous aviez l'air pressé tout à l'heure, railla l'ancien Navy Seal en sortant les ustensiles du kit.

-Euh, sans doute… répondit vaguement l'autre.

-Bien. Malheureusement, on nous a dit qu'un type, qui aurait tendance à être pressé, se serait trouvé au coin de la 18e cette nuit, un fusil sur l'épaule… Dingue cette coïncidence, n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais sa déglutition fut perceptible de derrière les écrans de visionnage. Callen leva les yeux au ciel comment une telle mauviette pouvait-elle se retrouver impliquée dans une affaire d'homicides multiples et de trafic d'informations nationales ?

« Enfin, histoire de vérifier qu'on ne s'est pas trompés, je vais vous faire un petit test, rien de bien méchant. Vous refusez toujours à voir votre avocat ?

-Euh… Oui, oui…

-J'ai besoin d'une réponse ferme, Monsieur Mayers.

-Oui, je refuse le droit d'avoir un avocat, dit-il sur le ton de celui qui récite une leçon.

-Bien. Tendez les mains s'il-vous-plaît. »

Callen observa Sam qui appliqua le réactif sur les mains et les manches de Jonathan. L'homme fixait un point au loin devant lui, contractant sans cesse sa mâchoire. Lorsque le test apparu positif, il ne cilla même pas.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, Monsieur Mayers ? demanda Sam en soupirant.

-Que j'ai utilisé une arme à feu récemment, répondit-il en fuyant le regard de Sam.

-Exactement. Vous vous rendez compte que, avec nos preuves, vous pourriez plonger pour une peine à perpétuité ? Voire la peine capitale ? Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir d'avocat ?

-Oui. »

Sam eut beau essayer de renouer le dialogue, l'homme s'enferma dans un mutisme, fixant le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire de ses yeux clairs où brillait une lueur d'effroi.

« De deux choses l'une soit ce type est barge, soit trop sûr de lui !

-Ou alors il est terrorisé.

-Ça fait trois ça, G.

-C'est toi qui ne sait pas compter ! répliqua Callen en levant les bras d'un air innocent.

-Ouais… Alors, on fait quoi ?

-On attend les nouvelles de Kensi. Si quelqu'un a réussi à faire peur à nos marines et à ce gars, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être dangereux.

-Il a lui aussi refusé d'avoir un avocat.

-Si celui qui mène le jeu suit ses propres règles… Lorsqu'il saura que nous l'avons arrêté, il le fera tuer.

-Et nous perdrons toutes nos chances… soupira Sam. Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne…

-Quoi ? demanda G.

-Eh bien, si le type qui est derrière tout ça est aussi important qu'il le semble, pourquoi il engage ce… Minable, alors qu'il pourrait mettre la main sur des tueurs disons, plus professionnels ?

-Peut-être pour laisser le moins de trace derrière lui…

-Avec un type comme lui ? Il pleurerait devant Titanic !

-Et alors, toi aussi tu as pleuré, répliqua Callen.

-Quoi ? C'est Kensi qui a pleuré !

-Tu parles, je te voyais sangloter du coin de l'œil !

-C'est ça… Bon, alors pour Mayers ?

-Peut-être que notre gars le tient ? Ou que Mayers lui doit quelque chose.

-Je vais demander à Nell et Eric de fouiller son passé. Peut-être qu'il a trempé dans quelque chose de pas très net en prison, et que quelqu'un comme son compagnon de cellule était au courant.

-On le laisse mariner jusqu'à ce que Kensi soit en place ?

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Pour l'instant, ce type est une véritable savonnette.

-Une savonnette ? D'où tu me sors cette expression minable !

-Dis par le type qui a un livre pour les apprendre, je prends ça comme un compliment !

-C'est un coup-bas ! Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui me l'a offert ce livre !

-Justement. J'en avais marre de te voir hausser un sourcil dès qu'on utilisait une expression un peu saugrenue.

-Tu t'écoutes ? _Saugrenue_… Tu t'entraînes pour quoi ? Le championnat de Los Angeles de mots-croisés ?

-C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de culture que les autres doivent être pareil, répliqua Sam en évitant une boule de papier lancée par son partenaire.

-C'est ça, file va ! » cria G alors que Sam disparaissait dans la pièce voisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Kensi poussa la porte du poste de police de Los Angeles, la brusque odeur de café qui lui parvint aux narines la fit sourire. La légende des flics et du café, c'était donc vrai…

Sa couverture avait été mise au point entre Hetty et le directeur de la police, un certain Lenny Mackins. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Kensi devrait passer par le bureau de ce dernier qui lui ferait ensuite visiter les locaux avant de la présenter à l'équipe. Au passage dans le bureau de Mackins, Kensi en profiterait aussi pour vérifier qu'aucun mouchards d'aucune sorte n'avaient été placés, même si l'homme avait déjà vérifié après la découverte des fuites.

La jeune femme se senti observée alors qu'elle marchait en direction du bureau de Lenny. Les têtes se tournaient en sa direction et des chuchotements lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Apparemment, une bonne partie de l'unité était au courant de son arrivée… Quelle discrétion.

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Asquéz ! s'exclama Mackins après que Kensi ai frappé à sa porte. Entrez, je vous en prie ! »

Il s'écarta et la laissa passer avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, son visage changea d'expression et le masque de bonne humeur détendue qu'il affichait laissa place à une importante ride, creusant son front. Il sourit poliment à Kensi alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de son bureau.

« J'ai à nouveau vérifié cette pièce, lui dit-il en désignant l'espace autour d'eux, il n'y a rien, pas de micro, pas de caméras ou de quelconques moyens d'enregistrements… Ce qui signifie qu'il y a bel et bien une taupe parmi mes hommes. Et dans ma meilleure équipe, en plus ! grogna-t-il.

-Avez-vous des soupçons particuliers ?

-Eh bien… Ce sont mes gars, vous savez. J'ai du mal à me dire que l'un d'entre eux est en train de revendre des informations à l'ennemi…

-Je comprends.

-Bon… Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. L'équipe est au courant de votre arrivée. Il manque juste un de mes gars, en infiltration.

-Quand est-il parti ?

-Ce matin, ou plutôt cette nuit, mais la mission dure depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant.

-D'accord.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement l'affaire devrait être rapidement terminée. Vous le rencontrerez très vite. »

Kensi senti la voix du directeur légèrement osciller alors qu'il parlait de son officier. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait commencer à creuser du côté de cet inconnu. Après tout, les absents ont toujours tort… !

Mackins l'entraîna dans le couloir, lui expliquant rapidement les différentes parties du commissariat. Il avait immédiatement retrouvé son masque jovial alors qu'ils commençaient à croiser les policiers, et il lui parlait de son office d'une voix emplie de fierté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux de l'équipe que Kensi allait infiltrer et que Lenny lui présenta comme étant la meilleure, trois individus vinrent à sa rencontre. La première, une femme grande, élancée, aussi blonde que Chris mais avec des yeux bleus, lui fit un immense sourire alors que Lenny la présentait.

« Les gars, voici Helena Asquéz, votre nouvelle équipière. Elle arrive tout droit de Quantico et ne s'est pas encore faite au décalage, alors ménagez-là ! Asquéz, je vous présente le lieutenant Tamara Jolth, l'officier Gregory Barks, et le lieutenant Ryan O'Connor.

-Salut !

-Le dernier membre de l'équipe, le lieutenant Deeks, est en infiltration pour le moment. J'espère que vous le rencontrerez rapidement.

-Une façon pour lui de dire qu'il espère que l'affaire finisse vite, plaisanta O'Connor alors que le directeur s'éloignait.

-Ouais, enfin cette affaire empêche pas Marty de revenir couiner de temps à autre, plaisanta Barks alors qu'ils retournaient vers leurs bureaux.

-Ton bureau est ici, l'informa Tamara en lui souriant gentiment.

-Pour le moment, on n'a pas d'affaires vraiment particulières en cours… On tape nos rapports en retard, pour tout dire, avoua O'Connor. Disons que tu as le reste de la journée pour prendre tes marques !

-D'accord ! »

Kensi leur sourit et s'assit à son bureau. Rapidement, elle rangea ses affaires dans ses tiroirs, posant sa plaque au nom d'Asquéz sur un coin du bureau. Elle réprima une expression de surprise en sentant l'habituelle Beretta des flics dans le creux de sa main. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'arme… Heureusement qu'elle s'était reprise suffisamment tôt.

« Bon, tu t'y colles ?

-Ah non, c'est à toi ! Je l'ai déjà fait la dernière fois, gémit Callen.

-C'est ça… » bougonna Sam en poussant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Mayers leur jeta un coup d'œil morne alors qu'ils posaient un dossier devant lui, tirant une chaise afin de s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table. Alors que Mayers baissait la tête, Sam jeta un regard noir à G qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

« Monsieur Mayers, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir d'avocat ? demanda Sam d'une voix douce qui fit relever la tête du suspect.

-Oui… répéta-t-il sans conviction, réprimant un frissonnement.

-Ecoutez lança Callen d'une voix puissante qui le fit sursauter, je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation. Vous êtes accusé de meurtres de sang-froid, prémédités et de tentative de meurtre sur des agents fédéraux…

-Mais je… commença Mayers.

-De plus, vous êtes notre seul suspect, donc le seul à payer pour le meurtre de nos quatre marines !

-Ce qu'il veut dire, monsieur Mayers, c'est que vous risquez la peine capitale, alors qu'il est clair que vous n'êtes pas le commanditaire. Vous ne perdez rien à nous donner son nom, bien au contraire. Vous gagneriez auprès du procureur et cela jouera en votre faveur au moment de votre procès.

-Je, je…

-Après, si vous ne voulez pas, renchérit Callen, il est peu probable que vous passiez le début de l'été. Aucun avocat, commis d'office ou non, ne pourra empêcher votre condamnation. En plus, comme vous refusez toute défense…

-Je le connais pas ce gars ! finit par exploser Mayers, je… D'habitude j'obéissais aux ordres d'un de vos marines… Lui ! s'exclama-t-il en leur montrant la photo du Colonel Lang, mais c'était toujours sans importance… Livre tel truc à tel endroit et se taire… Alors quand… Quand j'ai reçu l'ordre je ne me suis pas posé de question…

-Dommage pour vous, railla Callen. Pourquoi lui obéissez-vous aveuglément ?

-Dettes de jeu… marmonna Mayers en fuyant leur regard.

-Et vous avez toujours eu affaire à cet homme ? demanda Sam en lui montrant la photo de Lang.

-Oui… Enfin, je ne l'ai vu que quatre ou cinq fois.

-Aucune autre info' sur le gars pour qu'il bosse.

-Non…

-Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

-Oui. »

Sam échangea un coup d'œil avec Callen. Il était évident que Mayers ne jouait pas totalement franc-jeu avec eux. En même temps, être tellement sous l'emprise de quelqu'un qu'on en vient à tuer… Cette affaire était décidemment plus complexe qu'elle n'y paressait.

G fit signe à Sam qu'il voulait sortir discuter, et l'ex-Navy Seal le suivit. Une fois dehors, Callen répondit à l'interrogation silencieuse de son partenaire.

« Ecoute, c'est clair que, même s'il ne dit pas totalement la vérité, il est notre seul lien avec la tête de toute cette affaire…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je pense que je suis prêt pour une mission d'infiltration…

-Pardon ? Kensi est déjà rentrée par un côté, laissons-lui du temps !

-On a pas de temps, Sam ! Mayers est notre seule piste fiable… Kensi pourrait rester infiltrée des mois avant d'avoir la moindre information. Alors que si nous infiltrons les deux côtés de cette histoire, on finira par coincer celui ou celle qui tire les ficelles. Il ne pourra pas se cacher à la fois sur le plan professionnel que sur son plan d'action. On finira par le coincer, tu verras. »

* * *

><p>Ah ah! Je sais, je suis sadique pour ceux qui attendaient l'arrivée de Deeks... Toutefois, elle ne saurait tarder désormais! ;)<p>

Que pensez vous de Mayers? Coupable? Non coupable? Juste un pion...? N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir et à la semaine prochaine! ;D


	4. Chapitre Trois

Salut!

Eh non, je ne vous avais pas oublié...! Juste un peu prise par le temps...! Mais voici la suite, et un long chapitre avec de l'action en plus! ;)

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 3 ;**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Kensi avait infiltré les services de police de Los Angeles. Elle avait rapidement pris ses marques, et à part le lieutenant Deeks qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu, elle avait pu discuter un peu avec chacun des membres de l'équipe. Or, cela ne l'avait guère avancée, bien au contraire. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Lenny lorsqu'il parlait de ses hommes tous semblaient fidèles jusqu'au bout des ongles. Le lieutenant O'Connor était drôle, investi dans son travail, proche de ses équipiers, Tamara était attentionnée, généreuse et prenait beaucoup à cœur l'intégration de Kensi –elle qui aurait cru devoir attendre des lustres avant d'être considérée autrement que comme « la bleue »- et Gregory, bien qu'étant un peu bourru, se révélait extrêmement gentil et serviable… Restait ce mystérieux lieutenant Deeks, qui semblait être une sorte de fantôme, constamment sous-couvertures afin de prendre contacts avec divers indics'… Kensi se rongeait donc le frein en attendant de le rencontrer, sachant très bien qu'il lui faudrait agir vite s'ils voulaient que son infiltration serve à quelque chose. Elle avait vaguement cru comprendre, grâce au compte-rendu de l'enquête que lui faisait parvenir Eric sur son second téléphone, que Callen était lui-même parti en infiltration de son côté, auprès du tueur engagé par leur mystérieux inconnu… D'après le post-scriptum d'Eric, Sam et G pensaient que le gars menait un double-jeu avec eux, car il était trop effrayé par son employeur… Une piste à creuser.

Kensi retint un grognement de frustration lorsque, pour la quatrième fois de la journée, l'unique ventilateur non-rotatif placé à l'entrée des bureaux s'arrêta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gregory, qui, passablement énervé lança son agrafeuse avec force sur l'appareil, qui redémarra en crachotant. Ryan, qui revenait à ce moment précis, jeta un regard effrayé à son collègue qui fit mine de ne pas le voir.

« Les gars, on a une prise d'otages à l'angle de la huitième. Un gars avec deux fusils retient toute une classe de primaires… Helena, trouve-nous toutes les infos' possibles sur Jack Brighstar. Tamara, essaye de contacter l'architecte qui a établi les plans du bâtiment. Une fois que vous avez trouvé, imprimez le tout et rejoignez-nous ! »

Il leur écrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'il posa bien en évidence sur la porte du bureau. Kensi, peu habituée à ne pas faire circuler les informations via leur téléphone, ou même de ne pas se précipiter sur le terrain lors de ce genre de situations, du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir le serveur de recherches. Elle rentra ses identifiants et pianota un moment sur le clavier avant de patienter, la page étant en charge. Lorsque le casier judiciaire de Brighstar apparu, elle le parcouru rapidement du regard.

« Hé, Tamara !

-Oui ? grommela cette dernière en coinçant le téléphone sous son oreille.

-L'institutrice que retient Brighstar, ce ne serait pas une certaine Sarah McLeod ?

-Euh… C'est écrit sur le papier de Ryan, répondit Tamara en reposant précipitamment le téléphone afin de jeter un coup d'œil aux notes de son collègue. Si, c'est ça ! Comment tu sais ?

-Elle a demandé une injonction de mise à distance il y a deux ans. Ensuite, il a écopé d'une peine de dix-huit mois pour conduite en état d'ivresse et il est sorti il y a deux semaines de prison…

-D'accord ! Parfait, imprime tout ça pour Ryan ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. Kensi lui sourit en retour et lança l'impression du casier de Brighstar. S'intégrer dans cette équipe allait peut-être être beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait cru…

« J'ai les plans ! finit par clamer Tamara en arrachant presque deux feuilles de l'imprimante, attrape tes affaires, on file ! »

La blonde enfila hâtivement sa veste et rangea son Beretta dans son étui. Kensi en fit de même, prenant au passage son badge de flic. Le métal froid de l'insigne et la forme incongrue lui parurent étranges au creux de sa main, mais elle se hâta de l'accrocher à sa ceinture sans ralentir le pas.

«Au fait, Helena, tu as eu combien aux tests de tirs ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elles s'installaient dans le véhicule de fonction.

-Très bien, répondit Kensi en se remémorant son dossier difficile de mentir au niveau de ses compétences au tir, sa couverture n'aurait pas pu tenir la route. Pourquoi ?

-Oh parce que Ryan a seulement eu « Correct », il ne verra donc aucun inconvénient à ce que tu uses de ton flingue dès le premier jour de terrain ! Enfin, même si techniquement, après ton stage à Quantico, tu n'en es plus à ton coup d'essai ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et démarra en trombe pendant que Kensi faisait mine de regarder le plan de l'école. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à jouer le rôle de la bleue sur le terrain, désormais… Heureusement qu'Hetty avait eu l'idée de ce stage, sinon elle était sûre qu'elle aurait fini par soit se faire renvoyer à force de jouer les ignorantes, soit se faire griller. Ah, la mission sous-couverture en plein milieu de collègues était bien la plus compliquée…

Une fois sur les lieux, les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs équipiers masculins. Ryan était debout, bien droit, à côté du négociateur qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec le preneur d'otages. Quant à Gregory, il enfilait un gilet pare-balles et parlait au groupe d'assaut. Kensi suivit sagement Tamara jusqu'au point de contrôle des opérations. Un homme, qui devait être le chef de l'escadrille du SWAT, donnait ses instructions à ses subalternes, qui attendaient, fusil à l'épaule.

« Ryan ! apostropha Tamara, Lena a trouvé des choses intéressantes sur notre bonhomme !

-Faites-voir… demanda O'Connor en parcourant rapidement le dossier des yeux, merde, une histoire de vengeance sentimentale… Toujours les pires. J'ai entendu ce type parler, loin d'être con, même après quelques verres. Il sait très bien ce qu'il risque, et qu'il ne va pas sortir d'ici vivant…

-Tu penses que c'est une sorte d'opération kamikaze ? grommela Gregory que le gilet rendait encore plus imposant.

-Ch'ais pas. Je pense qu'il joue le tout pour le tout… Cette Sarah a l'air d'avoir brisé sa vie…

-Ancien alcoolique, elle l'a quitté pour ses accès de violence, résuma Tamara. Suite à l'injonction, il se serait mis à boire de plus en plus. L'ivresse au volant n'était qu'un mobile pour l'envoyer en prison.

-Apparemment ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, répliqua Ryan. Bon, bougez pas je vais donner ses infos au SWAT. Il faut qu'ils sachent que ce dingue est prêt à tout. »

Il s'éloigna vers le dirigeant de l'équipe d'intervention pendant que Gregory jetait un coup d'œil au casier de Brighstar en soupirant. Il réajusta son gilet et mit sa main en visière, comme si ce simple geste allait lui permettre de voir au travers des fenêtres ce qui se passait dans la salle de classe.

« Hé, où est le lieutenant O'Connor ? demanda l'homme qui semblait être le négociateur.

-Occupé. Mais, dites-nous de quoi il retourne, répondit Tamara en attachant sa longue chevelure blonde.

-J'ai essayé de demander à ce type ce qui lui ferait plaisir, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il semble obnubilé par ce qu'il est en train de faire. Je pense que ce petit plan lui a pris très longtemps.

-Ce que j'aime encore moins que les dingues, c'est les machiavéliques… ronchonna Gregory.

-Je vous laisse, je dois rester près du téléphone, leur dit l'homme en s'éloignant.

-Bon, on sait combien y'a d'enfants dedans, demanda Tamara alors que Ryan revenait en courant, un gilet à moitié enfilé sur le dos.

-Une douzaine, répondit-il, et aucun ne semble blessé. On a un bon angle de vue là-haut, expliqua-t-il devant les sourcils froncés des deux filles.

-Alors pourquoi on tire pas ? s'énerva Tamara. On voit bien que ce gars est barge !

-Le maire pense aux enfants, répondit Ryan patiemment, conscient que c'était le stress qui faisait parler sa collègue, ils sont encore jeunes, ils n'ont pas besoin de vivre ça en plus…

-Mais comment les faire sortir ? intervint alors Kensi.

-D'après les plans, il y aurait une salle contiguë, juste là, expliqua Ryan, je pense qu'en passant par ici, et grâce à l'angle mort du preneur d'otages dû aux meubles, on pourra en faire sortir. Il est trop accaparé par Sarah. Vous me suivez ?

-Le tireur ne voit pas un coin de la pièce parce que ses yeux sont plongés dans le décolleté de McLeod et qu'une armoire lui cache la vue, résuma Gregory avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Ouais, lâcha vaguement Ryan, les yeux rivés sur le plan, une main dans les cheveux, bon, Greg, va dire au SWAT de se tenir prêt… Sait-on jamais. Tamara, Helena, je vous veux chacune à l'entrée d'une de salles. Tam', prends trois gars du SWAT avec toi et va devant la salle de McLeod, peut-être que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire sortir tous les gosses, et dans ce cas… Je jouerai la carte de la diversion.

-Euh, Ryan ? l'interrompit Kensi, faisant se retourner toute l'équipe.

-Ouaip' Lena ? Sérieux, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va gérer ! lui dit Ryan d'un ton paternel, interprétant le pli de son front comme un signe d'anxiété profonde.

-C'est pas ça. Juste, comment être sûrs que la porte s'ouvre bien de l'intérieur ? Je veux dire, même si l'armoire la masque, si elle s'ouvre vers la salle de McLeod, Brighstar finira par la voir…

-En effet, c'est problématique, grimaça Gregory en se dandinant, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de se maintenir immobile.

-Bon… commença Ryan après un moment de silence, si la porte s'ouvre dans le _bon_ sens, on fait comme ça… Sinon, je bénéficierai de l'effet de surprise, et toi, Tam', tu ouvriras l'autre porte, située de l'autre côté de la pièce… D'après le visuel, c'est là que se trouve Sarah McLeod. Avec un peu de chance, Brighstar sera trop abasourdi pour réagir. Tu feras sortir Sarah, et Helena s'occupera des gosses. Greg', tu restes là-haut avec le SWAT. Je te veux au taquet, et prêt à les faire tirer. N'hésitez surtout pas, au moindre signe d'agressivité, faites feu.

-Cinq sur cinq, répondit Gregory avec un petit sourire en repartant en direction de l'équipe d'intervention.

-Tiens, Lena, enfile-ça ! » cria Tamara en lui lançant un gilet alors qu'elle-même en scratchait un.

Kensi enfila le gilet et suivi l'équipe, sans dire un mot. Ce plan lui paressait des plus mauvais, à vrai dire. Trop risqué, trop plein d'incertitudes et de probabilités aléatoires… Il suffirait d'un grain de sable pour coincer tout l'engrenage. Or, une douzaine d'enfants, Sarah McLeod et Ryan serait les premiers exposés… La deuxième rumeur concernant les flics étaient donc aussi vraie peu de moyens, mais casses cous !

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, déserté depuis l'attaque, et grimpa silencieusement les marches, la salle se trouvant au troisième étage. Elle sentait l'adrénaline faire battre son cœur et empêcher ses mains de trembler sur l'arme. Même avec l'habitude, ce genre d'affaires la faisait frissonner. En plus, avec les marines, il était rare qu'il soit question d'une prise d'otages de gamins de sept ans… Que faire si tout tournait mal ? Légalement, en tant que Kensi Blye, elle n'avait pas d'influence sur le gouvernement de l'équipe. Toutefois, si jamais Ryan prenait trop de risques, elle serait apte à prendre le commandement. Heureusement que sa couverture n'aurait dû concerner que l'espionnage de l'équipe… Et dire que Chris avait failli être mise sur le coup, elle qui n'avait jamais assisté à une prise d'otages, encore moins d'affaires impliquant des mineurs aussi jeunes… Finalement, elle allait pouvoir rivaliser avec Callen, qui devait s'amuser comme un petit fou à jouer les bandits… Il allait enrager lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'interpréter McGyver…

Ryan alla rapidement inspecter la salle juxtaposée à celle de McLeod, du côté de l'armoire et revint sur la pointe des pieds informer les filles qu'elle s'ouvrait dans le mauvais sens. Kensi déglutit, au moins, elle donnait du vrai à son personnage… Tamara vérifia les scratchs de son gilet pare-balles et se dirigea le plus silencieusement du monde vers l'autre salle, côté Sarah. Ils avaient convenus que, lorsque le décompte de Ryan arriverait à zéro via talkie, il rentrerait. Ensuite, Kensi devrait ouvrir la première la porte et faire sortir les enfants, pendant que Tamara s'occupait de l'institutrice. Kensi maudit une fois encore le plan, qui mettait en danger la vie des petits, mais elle posa doucement sa main sur la poignée, prête à agir. Elle activa son talkie puis la voix de Ryan lui parvint, très basse

« Trois… Deux… Un ! »

Elle poussa la porte une fraction de secondes plus tard, faisant sursauter les enfants, assis en tas non loin de celle-ci. Elle en attrapa un par le bras et l'attira vers la sortie, alors que les autres se mettaient à le suivre. Ryan s'était occupé de distraire Brighstar, se faisant tirer dessus dès qu'il avait montré sa tête. Le suspect, rendu lent, sans doute à cause de la dose d'alcool ingurgitée avant de commettre son crime, mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il ne restait plus que deux enfants, et que Sarah avait disparu. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et pointa l'un de ses fusils sur le dernier petit, prêt à sortir. Kensi braqua son Beretta sur lui mais un bruit de verre brisé l'arrêta. Elle vérifia que tous les enfants étaient sains et saufs, et qu'ils n'avaient pas assistés à la scène, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. Brighstar gisait sur le sol, une mare de sang se formant peu à peu sous sa tête alors que ses yeux vitreux fixaient le plafond. Derrière lui, le carreau brisé laissait apparaître le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs snippers. Kensi cru décerner la silhouette de Gregory parmi les hommes sur le toit, mais elle finit par cligner des yeux pour les reposer sur les enfants. Les onze jeunes la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds, leurs joues striées des larmes qui avaient coulées au cours de l'après-midi, et leur bouche entr'ouverte. Kensi eut un petit sourire rassurant, et frottant affectueusement la tête du gamin le plus proche. Ce dernier se précipita dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces en sanglotant.

« D'accord. Merci Monsieur. »

Ryan raccrocha, remit son téléphone dans sa veste et rejoint le reste de l'équipe. Il arborait un grand sourire que reflétaient ses collègues. Kensi, un peu en réserve, fit mine de participer au contentement général. Ils avaient gagnés, certes, mais à quel prix ? Les dégâts auraient pu être bien plus considérables…

« Le boss est ravi, leur expliqua-t-il, le maire vient de lui transmettre ses félicitations concernant l'affaire. Douze otages, dont onze enfants, tous sains et saufs !

-Et on a pas le droit à de petits avantages, après ça ? tenta Tamara.

-Que voudrais-tu ? demanda Greg, on a déjà tout une cafetière qui fait à peu près le café, un bureau chacun avec notre nom dessus, une belle plaque et un beau révolver tout rutilant !

-Raté, il nous manque un ventilateur en état de marche, lança Tamara, une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard.

-J'en toucherai deux mots au boss, plaisanta Ryan, oh, excusez-moi, dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait, son portable sonnant à nouveau.

-Alors, Lena, cette première mission sur le terrain en tant que flic ?

-Super ! mentit Kensi, un jour de terrain ne vaut pas quinze de paperasserie !

-Tu l'as dit ! lança Greg en lui tendant son poing que Kensi frappa en souriant.

-Les gars, rentrez sans nous ! lança Ryan quelques secondes à peine après avoir de nouveau raccroché, Deeks a été blessé au cours de sa mission. Helena, tu viens avec moi, tu assureras sa protection pour le moment… Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la bleue, se justifia-t-il, c'est juste parce que Mackins a besoin de tous les hommes au courant du dossier traité par Deeks et que tu n'es pas encore totalement au parfum en ce qui concerne toutes les enquêtes…

-Pas de problème, j'ai encore le temps d'en voir, des affaires. Les criminels ne s'arrêteront pas pour moi, malheureusement.

-Tu l'as dit… Allez, grimpe. » dit-il, le front barré tant il était soucieux.

L'allée à l'hôpital fut des plus rapides. Kensi eut alors la confirmation que, oui, il existait bien des gens qui conduisaient presque aussi mal que Callen et elle fut un peu rassurée. Son collègue n'était donc pas une erreur de la nature ou un quelconque prototype humain mutant…

Une fois sur les lieux, la chambre du lieutenant Deeks leur fut indiquée. Ryan s'y engouffra rapidement pendant que Kensi restait devant la porte. D'après les rapports sur l'équipe remit par Lenny, Deeks et Ryan étaient partenaires de longue date. Enfin, apparemment depuis quelques mois, Deeks était plus souvent en infiltration car il était naturellement doué pour ce genre d'affaires… Quelle ironie ! Ryan se retrouvait donc seul, partageant le tandem de Gregory et Tamara qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. D'après ce qu'avait compris Kensi, ils avaient l'habitude de tourner, et cela renforçait d'autant plus les liens de l'équipe.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher et tendit l'oreille afin de capter la conversation des deux hommes. Elle comprit vaguement qu'il était question de l'attaque de Deeks et elle cessa d'écouter elle finirait bien par être mise au courant !

« Helena ? » appela la voix de Ryan.

Kensi pénétra dans la petite chambre, à peine marquée à l'aide de rideaux blancs tirés autour du lit. Ryan lui sourit et lui désigna l'homme, allongé sur le matelas, un épais pansement de gaz autour de l'abdomen.

« Helena Asquéz je te présente le dernier membre de notre équipe le lieutenant Marty Deeks ! Deeks, voici Lena.

-Chouette, une bleue ! lança Deeks alors qu'Helena s'immobilisait aux côtés de Ryan.

-Une bleue qui va rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'un gars de l'équipe de protection arrive, railla Ryan, alors je serais toi, je resterai cool avec elle… Je serai le premier à ne pas me plaindre si elle débranchait ta perf'… Hein Lena ? »

Deeks eut un petit rire discret et Kensi focalisa son attention sur lui. Etrangement, c'était le membre de l'équipe sur lequel avaient plané tant de mystères qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le rencontrer. Toutefois, maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle n'avait pas directement posé son regard sur lui, seul son rire l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

Le lieutenant Deeks, bien que blessé, se révélait être un homme possédant un énorme charisme. Ses cheveux blonds, en bataille, se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux car ils étaient plissés sous l'effet de son hilarité, d'ailleurs, les fossettes au coin de ses joues, sous sa barbe de quelques jours rendaient son visage encore plus agréable. Les deux hommes rirent encore quelques secondes, puis Deeks rouvrit les yeux, ancrant son regard dans celui de Kensi. Cette dernière eut du mal à ne pas ciller lorsque les prunelles azurs de son interlocuteur rencontrèrent ses yeux vairons. Il lui sourit à nouveau, creusant encore une fois ses petites fossettes et lui dit

« Je tâcherai de ne plus t'offenser. Alors, comment est Ryan ? Je sais qu'il peut être un véritable tyran quand il s'y met…

-C'est vrai, avoua Kensi au plus grand étonnement de Ryan, m'assigner comme garde-malade, au bout de seulement deux jours… Je me demande encore ce que j'ai fait de mal…

-Ouuuh, je t'avais dit de rester prudent, Deeks. Voilà ce qui t'arrives sinon… Allez, je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Taches de rester en vie… ! A plus ! »

Il quitta la chambre en saluant ses deux collègues. Ces derniers, après l'avoir regardé partir, se jetèrent à nouveau un petit coup d'œil en coin. Kensi amorça la discussion, sachant que cette opportunité pouvait être unique si jamais le jeune homme repartait en infiltration…

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Plutôt directe comme fille, j'aime ça…

-Ah ah ah, plutôt lourd comme humour...

-Touché.

-C'est le cas de le dire, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kensi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire –à nouveau- apparaître les fossettes de son interlocuteur.

-C'est superficiel. Le gars chez qui je m'informe s'est fait tomber dessus par d'autres copains à lui… Un peu dans le genre lourds et collants, tu vois ? Si mon indic' est un type plutôt saint d'esprit, eux non et ils ont essayés de me faire peur. Comme tu vois, ils n'y sont pas parvenus…

-Ta couverture est grillée ? demanda Kensi.

-Non, non. C'était juste un pauvre nom que j'utilise histoire de faire parler Francky… Mon indic', expliqua-t-il, rien de bien méchant.

-Alors, pourquoi autant dehors ?

-Tu testes ce que tu as appris en matière d'interrogatoire ?

-Le gars de tout à l'heure est mort, faut bien que je me rabatte sur quelqu'un d'autre…

-Directe et avec le sens de l'humour, encore mieux ! »

Ils se turent un instant et Kensi n'en revint pas de voir une légère lueur amusée brillée au fond des prunelles de Deeks. Elle qui pensait faire de cet homme le malfrat idéal… Ça allait être difficile s'il continuait de lui sourire ainsi en faisant des blagues…

« Je pars toujours plusieurs jours en infiltration, j'ai besoin de faire tenir mes couvertures, expliqua-t-il, un truc de flic aguerri, tu verras avec l'âge…

-Et quand tu te fais tirer dessus ?

-En l'occurrence, j'ai juste eu droit à un coup de couteau, enfin, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau. Ils n'ont pas eu envie de laisser traîner des douilles seulement pour moi… »

Alors que la conversation continuait, Kensi amassait les différentes informations reçues. Une simple blessure à l'arme blanche alors que plusieurs gars qui auraient senti sa couverture lui seraient tombés dessus… Elle avait du mal à y croire. Or, cette blessure était le moyen idéal afin de rejoindre le service actif, tout en s'assurant une protection et un alibi au moment des faits… Car, si Deeks avait été là au moment de la décision concernant l'itinéraire des marines corrompus, il avait disparu dans l'heure suivante afin de rencontrer son indic'… Il n'était pas impossible que ce type n'existe même pas et qu'il en ait profité pour donner l'ordre au suspect de Callen de tirer, avant de se cacher quelques jours puis de se blesser lui-même.

* * *

><p>Alors, la rencontre DeeksKensi? C'est carrément l'inverse de la série ; cette fois c'est Kensi qui rencontre Deeks alors qu'elle est sous-couverture. ;)

Et elle commence par le soupçonner, comme toujours...! C'est qu'il est sombre et ténébreux notre Marty! :D

Alors, j'en profite pour un petit sondage ; quel est votre personnage préféré de la LAPD?

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et bon visionnage de l'épisode 3 pour ceux qui suivent les épisodes US! :D


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Salut tout le monde!

C'est avec -comme toujours, je l'avoue...- un peu de retard que je poste ce chapitre! Moins d'action et plus de réflexion au programme pour notre chère équipe... Je vous laisse découvrir ça! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 4 ;**

De son côté, Callen préparait son infiltration dans le milieu de Jonathan Mayers. L'homme, bien que s'étant monté extrêmement nerveux à l'annonce du plan des deux agents, avaient assuré qu'ils auraient sa totale collaboration, tant que Callen le prévenait s'il voulait révéler sa véritable identité. Il avait fait promettre à l'agent fédéral de ne jamais lâcher sa couverture sans le lui dire avant, et G, bien que surpris, avait accepté. Sam, qui n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'une double-infiltration, avait levé les yeux au ciel alors que son partenaire s'était occupé d'assurer à Mayers qu'il ne tenterait rien. Christina, qui s'était occupée avec Eric et Nell de préparer une identité à Callen, toqua à la porte.

« Salut Chris.

-Sam. Ça va ?

-Je n'aime pas cette idée de partir dans tous les coins… Derrière tout ça se cache un type qui a déjà fait tuer quatre marines et qui n'en ai pas à son coup d'essai, j'imagine… J'ai bien peur que toute cette affaire ne soit bien plus vaste et complexe que ce que G semble penser !

-Je pense que si on peut bien faire confiance à quelqu'un en matière d'infiltration, c'est Callen, dit doucement Chris en pesant bien ses mots, et si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait mériter aussi notre bénédiction, c'est Kenz'. Ils assurent tous les deux, leur couverture ils la vivent à fond.

-Je sais bien mais… J'ai vraiment le sentiment que quelque chose nous échappe.

-C'est possible, mais dans ce cas, il n'y a rien à faire, à pas se tenir sur nos gardes.

-Je sais que tu as raison, Chris, et c'est ça le pire. Je sais qu'il n'y a _rien _que je puisse faire à part attendre.

-Attendre et avoir confiance en Callen et Kensi.

-Ouais… Merci Chris, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! »

L'ancien Navy Seal lui sourit en s'éloignant. Christina le regarda encore quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur les écrans informatiques, derrière lesquels Callen était en grande conversation avec Mayers. Elle avait un petit sourire triste aux lèvres alors que la dernière phrase de Sam trottait dans sa tête.

« Bon, on revoit le tout ? demanda Callen en s'installant dans la voiture mis à disposition pour sa couverture.

-Vous…

-Commence déjà par me tutoyer.

-Tu es Mickael White, un gars que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années. Tu sors de prison, et tu as besoin d'aide alors je t'héberge. Tu n'as pas d'argent et tu es prêt à tout accepter.

-On s'est rencontré où ?

-Je rendais visite à mon agent de probation, et toi au tiens.

-D'accord, on reverra le reste une fois là-bas.

-Ecoute… Je… J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver…

-Bien sûr que si. Tu as déjà tiré sur quatre hommes, Mayers… Faire semblant est un jeu à côté de tout ça. »

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder au travers la vitre. Callen le dévisagea un moment puis reporta son attention sur la route. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du suspect… Même s'il craignait la personne qui semblait le tenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, Callen lui avait assuré sa protection… Mayers ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleures façons afin de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Cependant, Jonathan semblait effrayé, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Terrifié était plutôt le mot exact. Il ne cessait de regarder derrière son épaule, respirait fort, transpirait… Et pourtant, il essayait de paraître le plus « normal » possible aux yeux de Callen, même s'il suait le mensonge.

L'idée de l'ami rencontré lors de la visite chez l'agent de probation était un bateau classique, mais efficace. Mayers avait vaguement hoché la tête, comme si l'idée de leur pseudo-rencontre lui importait peu. Sam s'était assuré qu'il avait bien retenu son rôle, puis Callen avait à son tour posé de petites questions afin de vérifier que Mayers avait bien suivi. Certes, il n'était pas plein d'entrain et semblait extrêmement stressé, mais il avait retenu le personnage de Callen.

N'ayant pas voulu perdre de temps avant de partir, G avait chargé Nell et Eric de faire des recherches complémentaires sur Mayers. En effet, la première fois qu'ils avaient tapé son nom dans leur moteur de recherches, ils n'avaient trouvés qu'un permis de conduire, et les papiers concernant son arrestation. Cependant, vu qu'Eric était épuisé, comme ne cessait de leur rappeler Nell, Callen avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant de faire des recherches sur Jonathan. Après tout, il lui semblait réellement inoffensif, et Sam ou Chris seraient en permanence non loin d'eux, au cas où. De plus, si l'homme qui tirait toutes les ficelles était aussi important que ça, ils finiraient par le remarquer. G espérait juste qu'il finirait par se manifester, d'une façon ou d'une autre, afin d'engager à nouveau Mayers. En fait, sa couverture servait surtout à être sur les lieux si jamais le chef de l'organisation le contactait, afin d'aller en parallèle avec l'infiltration de Kensi. En effet, si jamais John était contacté, Callen aurait juste à noter les renseignements tirés et les faire parvenir à sa collègue, qui les calquera afin de savoir lequel de ses partenaires du moment pouvait bien être leur homme. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les soupçons de la jeune femme se portaient sur un homme, un certain Marty Deeks, qui était parti en infiltration au moment de l'attaque, mais qui avait été présent lors de la planification du trajet. Pratique… En plus, il semblait blessé de façon superficielle, mais assez pour faire croire à son histoire de couverture auprès d'indic'. Bref, le flic puait le ripou à plein nez.

Les deux hommes roulèrent un petit moment avant que Mayers ne coupe le contact. Il semblait encore plus nerveux qu'après leur départ de la planque et il déglutit péniblement, jetant un regard terrorisé à Callen.

« Ça va ? demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils quittaient le véhicule.

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur de ce type ? demanda G, saisissant l'occasion de faire parler leur suspect.

-Je… Je n'ai pas peur… Après tout je ne le connais pas… Hein ?

-A toi de me le dire. »

Mayers pâlit et il se hâta d'ouvrir la porte du logement miteux qui lui appartenait. Callen haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel. John était mort de peur, son histoire ne tenait pas la route mais quelque chose semblait assez l'intimider pour le faire garder le silence. Décidément, ce Marty Deeks, ou bien l'un de ses collègues, devait exercer une grande pression sur lui afin de l'avoir à ce point sous sa croupe…

« Sam ?

-Oui Nell ?

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Callen ?

-Il est parti il y a plus d'une demi-heure. Mayers l'amène chez lui.

-Ecoute, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de louche en faisant des recherches sur ce type…

-Développe, lui dit Sam en s'arrêtant afin de faire face à la minuscule technicienne informatique.

-Eh bien… Lors de mes recherches préliminaires, j'avais trouvé quelques diplômes, une vague copie de son attestation d'emprisonnement et de son procès.

-Oui ?

-En cherchant plus profondément, je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait rien sur lui.

-Comment ça rien ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire qu'il utilise une fausse identité ?

-Non. J'ai plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un a effacé, ou du moins caché, les infos' sur ce gars. Je n'ai aucun employeur récent, aucune adresse excepté celle qu'il a donné à Callen, aucune attestation d'assurance, rien.

-Ca s'efface ce genre de truc ? demanda l'ancien Navy Seal, dépassé.

-Ça se masque, l'effacer demande un certain niveau d'accréditation.

-Ca confirme notre théorie sur le flic pourri, commenta Sam.

-Ouais. Mais ce type doit soit avoir un très bon niveau d'informatique, soit diriger la maison.

-Hetty a une totale confiance en Mackins…

-Je sais ! Je sais ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle doit se concentrer sur un type plutôt habile de son clavier.

-Et pour G ?

-Qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Il est clair que Mayers ne lui dit pas tout.

-J'avais raison, grommela Sam entre ses dents.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais juste que j'avais raison je ne sens pas du tout cette affaire. Un suspect nous tombe du ciel, ne nous dit rien mais accepte de jouer l'appât, Kensi se retrouve au milieu d'une bande de flics qui contient un pourri, G qui s'embarque afin d'avoir à faire à ce même type… »

Nell lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant de s'éloigner afin de parfaire ses recherches. Sam soupira et sorti son téléphone. Il allait devoir alerter Callen à propos de Mayers. Quant à lui, il irait bien faire une petite recherche au pénitencier où il avait été incarcéré. S'ils ne trouvaient rien dans leur dossier, ils trouveraient bien en interrogeant des personnes qui l'avaient côtoyé.

« Tu es sûr ? … D'accord, merci. »

Callen raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Mayers. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient ensemble et Sam l'appelait déjà pour le mettre en garde… Quelle histoire décidément ! D'après son partenaire, l'homme n'avait aucun dossier consultable, ce qui soutenait leur hypothèse concernant d'éventuelles fuites chez les policiers. De plus, après avoir visité l'habitation délabrée de Mayers, G en était arrivé à une conclusion bien précise cette demeure était celle d'un indic', ou du moins, elle ressemblait aux planques qu'utilisaient les flics afin de garder leurs témoins ou leurs sources au frais. De plus, il était évident que Mayers y vivait depuis un petit moment, mais de façon très précaire le frigo ne contenait que de quoi subsister une semaine, seule la chambre et le hall semblaient être un lieu de passage récurant, et les lieux étaient très sales. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans la vie de Mayers, quelqu'un le conditionnait ici, Callen en était persuadé. Seulement, quel était le motif afin de le faire suivre ses ordres à la lettre… ? Là était le réel mystère. John ne semblait pas stupide, ni courageux au point de s'attaquer de lui-même à quatre marines. Quelle que soit l'affaire, il était le bouc émissaire, Callen en mettrait sa main au feu.

Après avoir jeté quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, Callen confirma sa théorie comme quoi cette maison devait servir afin de loger temporairement quelqu'un pas de téléphone fixe, pas de nom sur la boîte aux lettres, éloignée d'éventuels voisins sans pour autant se démarquer par sa solitude… La planque parfaite. Le flic qui devait entretenir Mayers devait avoir l'habitude de traiter avec des indics'. Or… D'après les informations que Kensi avaient fait passer, son principal suspect était constamment en contact avec ses informateurs, utilisant parfois une autre identité. Il fallait qu'il rappelle Sam… Et si ses soupçons se voyaient confirmer… Il pourrait peut-être réussir à percer le mystère qui semblait s'épaissir au fur et à mesure de l'enquête autour de Mayers.

« Nell ?

-Ouaip' ? demanda la petite femme en se propulsant en direction de Sam à l'aide de sa chaise à roulettes.

-Je veux que tu me trouves tout ce qui est possible d'être trouvé à propos de Marty Deeks, un flic. Envoies tout ça à Kensi ce soir, quand tu seras sûre qu'elle sera rentrée.

-Tu crois que c'est lui ?

-G a des raisons de le soupçonner, et Kensi nous a dit qu'il lui semblait louche… Il correspond à notre profil.

-Ce serait trop beau, lança Eric, assis devant un clavier de son côté. Tiens, d'ailleurs s'il s'agit bien de ce… Deeks, c'est un vrai pro niveau informatique, j'ai à peine réussi à sortir sur Mayers le reçu à propos de l'achat d'une voiture…

-Je regarde s'il n'a pas étudié l'informatique ou s'il n'a pas reçu de formation spéciale ! lança Nell, gagnée par l'enthousiasme ambiant.

-De toute façon, même si c'est lui, on peut rien pour le moment. Il faut qu'on le coince sur le fait.

-Tu as prévenu Kensi ? demanda Eric.

-Je le ferai une fois qu'elle sera rentrée, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-S'il s'agit bien de cet homme, il va falloir qu'elle le tienne à l'œil…

-Kensi y arrive très bien, ne t'en fais pas !

-Que va faire Callen ? demanda alors Nell, qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Il colle Mayers et va essayer de le mettre en confiance. Peut-être que s'il réussit à l'amadouer en lui faisant comprendre qu'on tient le responsable de ses malheurs, quels qu'ils soient, il parlera.

-Ok ! Eh bien je vais continuer à déterrer les informations sur John.

-Merci. Lâchez rien, peut-être qu'on résoudra cette affaire plus vite que prévu finalement… »

Sam sourit aux informaticiens et quitta la pièce. Il fallait qu'il transmette leurs découvertes à Hetty qui ferait passer le tout à Mackins. Si l'homme qu'ils recherchaient était bel et bien le lieutenant Deeks, comme le laissait présumer l'avancée de l'affaire, il fallait que Kensi ai carte-blanche afin de pouvoir enquêter librement sur lui. L'assigner comme sa partenaire au cours des prochaines missions de la police était un bon moyen pour garder Deeks à l'œil. De plus, Kensi avait un don pour parvenir à tirer les vers du nez des autres, et Sam était sûr qu'elle viendrait à bout de l'homme bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient. Avec les informations que Callen aura amassé de son côté, leur dossier serait complet et il n'aurait plus qu'à procéder à l'arrestation avec Chris. Encore une bonne chose de faite finalement.

Lorsque Sam franchit le pas de la porte du bureau d'Hetty, il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un inconnu. Cependant, après avoir détaillé l'homme pendant une fraction de seconde, il reconnut Lenny Mackins, le dirigeant de la police de Los Angeles.

« Lenny, je te présente Sam Hanna, l'un de mes agents qui travaille sur notre affaire.

-Agent Hanna, enchanté.

-Moi de même, monsieur.

-Sans doute vouliez-vous me parler de l'affaire, monsieur Hanna ? demanda Hetty de sa voix mystérieuse tout en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-Oui. D'après les découvertes de G, Mayers vivrait dans une sorte de maison lugubre qui ressemble aux planques réservées aux indics'…

-Beaucoup de mes gars ont des indics, répondit Lenny en souriant d'un air paternel à Sam.

-J'imagine. Toutefois, d'après ce que nous a dit Kensi, un de vos hommes, le lieutenant Deeks, aurait beaucoup de relations avec ses informateurs, usant parfois de fausses identités.

-C'est exact.

-Nous pensons qu'il serait bien possible que ce Deeks soit la taupe, continua Sam, un peu inquiet d'attaquer directement l'un des hommes de Mackins.

-Eh bien… Hetty m'a parlé de votre façon de progresser dans l'enquête, et personnellement j'ai confiance en tous mes hommes. Je vous aiderai jusqu'au bout de mes capacités pour déloger la taupe, toutefois je ne pourrai enfoncer la tête de mes hommes sous l'eau.

-Bien sûr, je vous comprends.

-Je croirai aux preuves, mais j'écouterai ce que vous avez à me dire. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Marty est notre homme ?

-Il correspond au profil présent au moment de la mise en place de l'itinéraire, mais s'est absenté très rapidement après, a beaucoup de contacts et d'informateurs dans le milieu, il est habitué à gérer des indics' et il a de nombreuses planques un peu partout en ville. De plus, il a suivi des études de droit avant d'être flic et son cursus comprends un semestre en informatique, or le coupable a de bonnes notions dans ce domaine.

-Je vous avais bien dit que je n'enfoncerai pas la tête de mes hommes mais… J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose a changé avec Deeks ces derniers temps. Avant, il était le premier sur le terrain, toujours prêt à se lancer dans une enquête. Vous comprenez, cette équipe, c'est la deuxième chance qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Comment ça ?

-Deeks est plutôt… Mal aimé par ses collègues. Sombre histoire de corruption qui remonte à pas mal de temps maintenant. Je vous ferai parvenir le dossier. Mais, l'unité dans laquelle il s'est établi, aux côtés d'O'Connor, Johlt et Barks, c'est là qu'il s'est trouvé sa place. Peu à peu, on a retrouvé le Deeks flic, celui qui aimait le terrain et arrêter les coupables, et plus celui qui se lançait corps et âmes en infiltration.

-C'est un spécialiste de l'infiltration ? demanda Hetty avec une lueur intéressée au fond du regard que les deux autres hommes de remarquèrent pas.

-En quelque sorte. Partir sous-couverture, c'est comme enfiler une seconde peau pour lui. Ou plutôt, dans son cas, la quitter.

-Un homme- caméléon ?

-Pas exactement. J'avais surtout l'impression qu'il fuyait ce qu'il était et que l'infiltration était pour lui le moyen d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même.

-Et donc, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam, avide d'informations.

-Depuis quelques temps, environ huit mois, il est devenu distant avec son équipe. Bon, il est vrai qu'O'Connor a cessé leur partenariat pour se consacrer à de l'administratif, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Deeks s'est replongé dans l'infiltration. On ne le revoit que par intermittence, lorsqu'il revient pour assister à une affaire, ou pour nous donner les infos' tirées de ses missions sous-couverture.

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi le trafic s'est intensifié à cette époque. S'il pouvait d'autant plus se concentrer sur son affaire… marmonna Sam. En plus, si Deeks est vraiment notre homme, il doit avoir des contacts dans le milieu, ce qui était un bon moyen pour justifier les informations qu'il ramenait.

-Deeks est un bon élément, répondit Mackins en secouant la tête. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs, c'est juste… Qu'il n'est pas à sa place.

-Qu'étiez-vous venu me demander, monsieur Hanna ? demanda alors Hetty.

-Eh bien… Suite à nos doutes sur le lieutenant Deeks, j'ai pensé que si Kensi l'avait à l'œil, disons plus précisément, ce serait plus facile pour obtenir des informations.

-Je m'arrangerai pour que l'Agent Blye puisse mener son enquête à bien, répondit Lenny en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Sam salua les deux directeurs puis quitta le bureau. Hetty jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux quatre dossiers que Mackins lui avait apporté à propos de son équipe phare, et elle tira celui de Deeks vers elle. Après l'avoir parcouru des yeux, elle reporta son attention sur son amie.

« Ce Deeks, ce n'est pas un flic, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu me demandes si le boulot le prend aux tripes ? Je pense que oui. Tu me demandais s'il ne serait pas mieux _ailleurs_, je pense que oui aussi. »

* * *

><p>L'étau se resserre autour de notre cher Deeks... (Oui j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était le personnage préféré de pas mal d'entre nous... :P) Il faut croire qu'il doit avoir un air de conspirateur qui ne plaît pas du tout à notre Team NCIS! Comment va-t-il s'innocenter (si innocenté il sera...!), je vous laisse supposer de ce qu'il adviendra de ce pauvre petite Deeks! :P<p> 


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Joyeux Halloween à tous! Voilà de quoi lire en mangeant les bonbons récupérés chez vos voisins! ;)

Un petit tour du côté de nos chers amis de la LAPD, je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 5 ;**

Kensi terminait de rédiger un rapport sur une arrestation ayant survenue le matin même lorsqu'une voix la tira de ses pensées. Elle releva légèrement la tête et son regard se posa sur Deeks qui venait d'entrer dans les bureaux. Sa démarche laissait sous-entendre que sa blessure s'était rétablie mais il ne parvenait pas totalement à se mouvoir sans éprouver une gêne du côté de sa plaie. La jeune femme rebaissa rapidement la tête lorsque le lieutenant fit le tour de la salle de ses yeux bleu perçants. Le frissonnement que Kensi ressentit sur sa nuque lui confirma qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle quelques secondes avant de regarder ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas totalement sereine en présence de cet homme…

« Eh bien, ils t'ont laissé sortir ? demanda Tamara qui passait par là, un dossier à la main.

-Que veux-tu, ils savent reconnaître les vrais durs.

-Tu parles, c'est qui qui couinait comme une midinette pour que l'infirmière regarde de plus près sa blessure ?

-Merci, Ryan, merci… Moi qui te prenais pour un pote.

-Je suis là pour ça ! répondit O'Connor en ouvrant les bras, tout sourire.

-Tu reprends le service actif ? demanda Greg de son habituel ton bourru.

-Ouais. C'était vraiment superficiel. »

Deeks sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents immaculées, avant de faire à nouveau le tour de la pièce de son regard azur. Il évita de regarder Kensi, qui le nota, et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être son bureau. La jeune femme fronça discrètement des sourcils. Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait repéré… ? Après tout, dans le rapport que Sam et Eric lui avaient fait passer, elle avait appris qu'il était un as des infiltrations. Or, qui pouvait mieux déceler un imposteur qu'un imposteur lui-même ? L'Agent du NCIS espérait de tout cœur qu'elle faisait fausse route et que le flic agissait de façon dédaigneuse avec elle simplement parce qu'elle était une bleue…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mackins faisait son apparition au milieu des policiers. Chacun salua l'homme comme il se devait, et Kensi ne put qu'être impressionnée par le professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve à son égard pas à un seul moment il n'adoptait une conduite qui pourrait laisser supposer qu'ils se connaissaient. Le directeur agissait avec elle comme si elle était Helena Asquéz, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe. Hetty choisissait décidément bien ses amis.

« Un problème, chef ? demanda O'Connor en remarquant la mine soucieuse de Mackins.

-Un flic de la brigade routière a été abattu. Même calibre et même mode opératoire que les quatre autres…

-Le gang des tueurs de flic ? demanda Tamara, une brève lueur d'inquiétude passant dans ses yeux clairs.

-J'en ai bien peur. Le maire nous veut sur cette affaire il en a marre de devoir annoncer à des gamins de cinq ans que leur papa ne rentrera plus à la maison. Je veux qu'on coffre ces types !

-Vous voulez qu'on aille sur la scène de crime ? demanda Deeks qui s'était assis sur le bureau de Kensi.

-Barks et Johlt, vous vous en chargez. O'Connor, je veux que vous contactiez l'équipe qui s'est chargé des meurtres précédant.

-Bien chef.

-Quant à vous, reprit Mackins en interrompant Deeks, je veux que vous vous chargiez d'épingler ces gars.

-Bien mais… Comment ? demanda Deeks en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous allez partir en infiltration. »

Il y eut un petit silence au cours duquel Kensi en profita pour détailler le lieutenant Deeks. L'étrange leur qui s'alluma au fond de son regard lui glaça l'échine c'était clair et net, ce type avait un réel problème. Aucune personne normalement constituée n'éprouvait un tel plaisir à partir infiltrer une bande de criminels tueurs à gages amateurs…

« Chef, commença O'Connor, je… Je crains ne pas pouvoir seconder Marty sur ce coup… »

Lenny fit signe à Ryan d'approcher et ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, minutes au cours desquelles Tamara et Greg rangèrent leur arme dans leurs étuis et prirent leur plaque avant de s'adosser à leur bureau respectif, attendant le signal de Mackins. Ce dernier revint et fit singe à Kensi de s'approcher. La jeune femme repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers le petit attroupement.

« Asquéz, vous avez suivi une formation spécifique sur l'infiltration à Quantico ?

-C'était en option, répondit Kensi.

-Qu-quoi ? lança Deeks qui perdait son sourire, chef, je…

-Asquéz ira avec vous, Deeks. Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester ! Ryan ne peut pas venir, et de toute façon j'aurai besoin de lui ici. Je vous aurai bien envoyé seul, mais vous n'êtes pas totalement opérationnel…

-C'est faux ! Je…

-Deeks, vous ferez ce que je dis, gronda Mackins. Asquéz est très capable de vous assister pour cette opération. »

Deeks arborait un regard furieux et il se retourna vers Kensi, comme si c'était elle la responsable de toute cette histoire. Bon, bien sûr, il était certain que Mackins avait prévu son coup et jouait admirablement bien son rôle… Kensi en était bluffée.

« Nous verrons plus tard pour les formalités de votre mission. Deeks, chargez-vous des identités, Asquéz, venez avec moi. »

Kensi se hâta de suivre Mackins, laissant un Deeks bouillant de colère, seul au milieu des bureaux. La jeune femme garda un visage impassible jusqu'à ce que Lenny referme la porte derrière elle. Il se retourna et la dévisagea en souriant, ses yeux inquiets contrastant horriblement avec son air détendu.

« Hetty m'a suggéré de vous mettre en partenariat avec Deeks après avoir compris que vous le soupçonniez… Honnêtement, cette affaire ne me plaît pas une infiltration est toujours complexe, alors en mener deux de front… Néanmoins, je ne doute pas de vos capacités et je suis certain que vous vous en tirerez remarquablement bien, Agent Blye.

-Merci monsieur.

-Ne me remerciez pas… J'ai l'impression de vous envoyer à la passoire… soupira le vieil homme.

-Vous faites juste votre travail… Comme nous tous.

-Sans doute… Enfin, Hetty m'a mis au courant des façons qu'elle a de vous joindre rapidement. Je sais que vous savez ce que vous faites mais… Restez joignable, et par pitié, ne jouez pas au héros, Agent Blye.

-J'essayerai ! répondit Kensi en riant.

Lorsque Kensi revint s'assoir derrière son bureau, elle évita du mieux qu'elle put le regard meurtrier que Deeks lui lança. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer à son tour un regard noir, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de bon en partant comme ça avec lui. Bon, il était clair, désormais, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire tomber en jouant les collègues amicales… Deeks la détestait bien trop pour ça. Elle se contenterait d'amasser le plus de preuves possibles afin de le compromettre…

« Asquéz ! lança Deeks au bout d'une demi-heure de travail silencieux, viens. »

Ignorant le ton acerbe qu'il avait employé, Kensi se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers elle et lui montra les faux permis de conduire qu'il avait déniché. Kensi se pencha et découvrit, pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, ce qui allait être sa nouvelle identité. Megan Epps, vingt-six ans… Pour le moment, rien de bien compliqué. Cependant, il allait falloir qu'elle mémorise toute les nouvelles caractéristiques de son rôle, en plus de celles d'Helena. Elle sentait qu'elle risquait de ressortir plus qu'épuisée de cette mission.

« J'ai hésité entre danseuse dans une boîte de strip-tease et serveuse, avoua Deeks alors que Kensi parcourait le dossier qui résumait la vie de Megan Epps.

-Personnellement, je te déconseille de te faire passer pour un chippendale. Ça ne passerait pas.

-Ce n'était pas mon attention… » grogna le blond, pris dans son propre piège.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau, arpentant le dossier des yeux. Cette couverture était beaucoup moins complexe que celle qu'elle jouait actuellement elle devait juste s'assurer de passer pour une fille qui trempait dans des affaires louches avec…

« Pardon ? »

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard goguenard de Deeks. Il semblait jubiler et prendre sa revanche sur sa petite réplique, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas tout simplement être ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

-C'est bien connu, les missions sous couvertures passent mieux lorsqu'il est question d'un couple…

-Tu parles…

-Et puis, reprit-il en l'interrompant, j'ai déjà fait la demande pour les faux papiers d'identités. T'as déjà vu beaucoup de frères et sœurs qui portaient deux noms différents ?

-Ce…

-En plus, c'est moi qui décide. Ce n'est pas parce que Mackins m'a mis une bleue dans les pattes que je vais devoir changer mes façons d'agir. »

Il croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard victorieux. Kensi inspira profondément et recommença à lire le dossier constitué par Deeks. Elle serait donc sa petite-amie lors de cette mission… Au moins, elle pourrait _vraiment_ le suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle risquait d'avoir du mal à enquêter sur lui, si lui-même ne l'a lâchait pas d'une semelle. A moins que… Bien sûr, il avait sans doute rajouté ce détail afin d'être sûr de pouvoir toujours garder un œil sur elle. Simple précaution parce qu'elle était censée incarner une débutante ou bien… ? Avait-il compris qu'elle ne jouait pas franc jeu avec lui ?

Les questions tournoyèrent encore quelques instants dans la tête de Kensi et elle dut relire plusieurs fois le dernier paragraphe concernant son personnage. Il fallait qu'elle informe l'équipe de sa situation, en effet, si Deeks la suivait comme son ombre, elle ne pourrait plus leur faire part de ses rapports aussi fréquemment qu'à l'accoutumé. De plus, il allait falloir qu'Eric cesse de lui envoyer l'avancée de l'affaire, sait-on jamais que Deeks tombe sur son deuxième téléphone… Elle devait les avertir qu'ils ne devraient la contacter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, sinon, elle se passerait d'informations.

Kensi déglutit alors que la réalité s'imposait peu à peu à son esprit elle allait devoir partir pour une double-infiltration, sans doute avec l'un des hommes des plus dangereux et avec de grandes relations avec le milieu, avec comme seul arme son Beretta… Cette affaire resterait longtemps gravée dans son esprit, elle en était certaine.

« Voilà donc la troupe que nous devons infiltrer Max Reeves, le dirigeant de leur petite équipe. C'est par lui que tout passe, donc si on veut avoir une chance de rentrer dans leur business, c'est à lui qu'il faudra plaire.

-Comment on va faire pour les infiltrer sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ?

-J'ai un contact qui a affaire à eux pour leur fournir armes, drogues, enfin toutes ces petites choses charmantes. Il va nous faire passer pour une sorte de couple à la Bonnie & Clyde et nous attribuer le meurtre d'un flic survenu dans un bar et mis en scène par nos soins. Il expliquera qu'on est prêt à tout pour faire tourner notre petit commerce mais que rejoindre une entreprise qui roule déjà ne nous pose pas de problèmes.

-Il traitera avec Reeves lui-même ?

-Nan. Il connait ce gars Robert, dit Bobby, Peters. Le bras droit de Reeves. Il a une totale confiance en mon indic', et il l'écoutera. Il sait qu'il ne lui propose que de bonnes choses.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on ne lui plaît pas ?

-Ce gars, dit-il en faisant apparaître la photo d'un cadavre sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur, bossait avec Reeves et a été abattu par les forces de polices il y a environ trois mois. Depuis, Reeves tourne à effectifs réduit et il n'aime pas ça. Il ne manquera pas l'occasion d'avoir deux paires de bras supplémentaires. Surtout si Kurt insiste bien sur le fait qu'on est prêt à accepter toutes les offres possibles. »

Kensi hocha la tête, comprenant que Kurt devait être l'indicateur de Deeks. Il leur faudrait jouer le rôle des voyous au grand potentiel… Un classique. Cependant, pour que ce genre de tandem marche, il fallait que le partenariat soit très solide. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Outre le fait que la jeune femme soupçonnait son « partenaire » d'être le dirigeant d'un important trafic et le commanditaire de plusieurs meurtres, ce dernier n'avait aucune confiance en elle, mais surtout aucune envie de s'investir dans l'enquête… De plus, l'équipe qu'ils se préparaient à infiltrer se révélait être une troupe très organisée, et pas une petite compagnie de tueurs de bas étage… Finalement, heureusement que Chris ne s'était pas retrouvée embarquée dans cette affaire, bien qu'étant une agent très prometteuse, la blonde avait déjà fait remarquer qu'elle n'aimait pas les infiltrations à long terme… Alors, mener deux missions sous-couvertures de front, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise !

« Et à part Peters ? demanda Kensi après quelques minutes de silence.

-L'équipe est assez restreinte Max dirige, Peters se charge de faire tourner la boutique et de rencontrer leurs livreurs, et ensuite il y a Axel Grant, Alejandro Ramiréz, Thomas Hutson et Adam Ravel. Ce qu'on doit retenir, c'est qu'une fois qu'on a Max et Peters dans la poche, les autres on s'en fiche, ils ne font que les suivre.

-Et Reeves te fera confiance tout de suite ?

-Confiance non. Mais il aura besoin de nous, et il sera bien obligé de tenter le coup. Ensuite, dès qu'il nous mettrons sur une affaire, on pourra les prendre en flag. Le problème avec cette équipe, c'est que même avec toutes les informations possibles sur eux, on ne peut rien tenter sans être sûrs de tous les attraper en même temps…

-Et tu es bien certain que Max dirige tout le réseau ?

-Je suis sur cette affaire depuis des mois, leur stratégie, leur mode de vie, leurs membres… Tout ça n'a plus de secrets pour moi. J'attends cette infiltration depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle échoue. »

Kensi prit le dernier commentaire pour elle et elle jeta un regard furieux à Deeks. Dieu que ce type l'importunait ! Ses manières, ses façons de s'exprimer et de constamment la rabaisser… Elle comprenait pourquoi l'équipe fonctionnait mieux lorsqu'il était en infiltration…

« Ah oui, encore une chose. L'indic' qui va nous introduire dans le milieu sait que je suis flic, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous… Et je pense que nous en rencontrerons certains au cours de l'affaire. Alors, ne fais pas tout foirer Asquéz.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est qu'il a une différence entre les cours que l'on t'a donné à Quantico et le terrain. Là, tu n'auras aucun moyen de revenir en arrière si tu te trompes. C'est ta vie que tu joues. »

Deeks appuya sa déclaration d'un long regard lourd de sens. Kensi, qui s'était apprêtée à répliquer dès le début de sa tirade, resta bouche-bée. Si le flic lui avait parlé comme à une moins que rien précédemment, il avait d'un coup changé de ton. On aurait dit… Qu'il lui donnait un conseil, un vrai. Pas une autre de ces vannes moqueuses dont il avait le secret, non. Il était inquiet. Inquiet d'emmener la bleue jouer sur un terrain aussi dangereux que celui de Reeves. Or, cela changea radicalement la vision de Kensi à propos de Deeks. Elle qui avait mis chacun de ses faits et gestes sur le compte de son implication dans l'affaire des marines… Ce serait-elle trompée… ? Après tout, un homme capable de faire abattre de sang-froid ses anciens collaborateurs ne prêteraient aucune attention à une apprentie-flic lâchée dans ses pattes.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus court que d'habitude, je l'avoue... Mais je ne voulais pas en dévoiler plus...!<p>

Que pensez-vous de la future infiltration? Kensi va-t-elle la gérer? Que vont penser l'équipe du NCIS devant ce rebondissement...? :)


	7. Chapitre Six

****Et voilà, avec pas mal de retard, je l'avoue, la suite de cette fiction! Désolée pour ce contretemps, mais je me suis concentrée sur mon travail scolaire dernièrement et j'avais un peu de mal à trouver le temps de poster... Je sais que c'est assez petit comme excuse, mais c'est la vérité!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 6 ;**

Heureusement pour Kensi, l'infiltration n'était prévue que pour le lendemain. Deeks avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec sa source afin de revoir les derniers détails de leur plan avant que ce dernier ne parle d'eux à Peters. D'un commun accord avec Mackins, ils avaient décidés que Kurt évoquerait Megan Epps et James Effrac la première fois lorsqu'il fournirait des munitions d'AK-47 à Peters. Ensuite, seulement, il ferait les présentations. Lenny avait convenu qu'ils avaient tout leur temps sur cette infiltration, et que plus les précautions seraient grandes, mieux cela vaudrait. Kensi avait donc eu toute la soirée de la veille pour avertir Hetty, Sam et Chris de la tournure que prenait son infiltration auprès des agents de la police de Los Angeles. Chris avait tenté de se rassurer, Sam avait grommelé sur les risques qu'elle et G prenaient, et Hetty lui avait conseillé de garder sa plaque avec elle, dissimulée dans un recoin de ses affaires. Kensi avait donc appliqué les divers conseils afin de se préparer au mieux pour la mission. Elle avait entendu Eric souffler à Chris de lui dire de garder son deuxième téléphone toujours accessible, bien qu'il ait promis de ne plus lui envoyer d'informations inutiles. La jeune femme lui avait assuré qu'elle garderait son téléphone à portée de mains puis elle était retournée à la préparation de ses affaires. Elle laisserait sa plaque d'agent de a police de Los Angeles au bureau, tout comme Deeks, mais elle avait cousu une doublure dans l'un de ses sacs afin de garder sa plaque du NCIS, comme le lui avait conseillé Hetty. Elle était un peu réticente à l'idée de garder une preuve de son appartenance au monde fédéral à la fois aux côtés de Max Reeves mais aussi de Deeks, toutefois elle savait que les conseils d'Hetty étaient toujours judicieux…

Le lendemain, Lenny avait convoqué Kensi et Deeks dans son bureau afin de finaliser leur mission. Deeks avait, pour la troisième fois, répété leur plan d'action et le directeur avait vérifié leurs papiers d'identités. Outre leur permis de conduire falsifié, Deeks s'était assuré que la bande de Max ait de quoi s'informer si jamais ils faisaient des recherches plus poussées sur eux. Kensi n'avait pu retenir son étonnement lorsqu'elle avait découvert les maigres moyens informatiques dont bénéficiait la police… A côté de ce que Nell et Eric étaient capables de faire, les faux documents d'identités rapidement créés la veille n'étaient que broutilles. L'Agent du NCIS avait, au dernier moment, eut des doutes quant à la réussite de leur affaire. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa mission principale, mais s'en sortir vivante importait quand même un peu… Et elle n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans le vide sans filet. Toutefois, si Deeks avait déjà réussi à mener plusieurs missions sous-ouvertures à bien seulement avec les moyens du bord, celle-là devrait fonctionner aussi.

C'était donc uniquement munie d'un maigre casier, d'un permis de conduire, de fiches de paies virtuelles et d'un renouvellement de bail que Kensi s'était apprêtée à enfiler sa nouvelle identité. Megan Epps, vingt-six ans, ancienne serveuse dans un bar de Miami, petite-amie de James Effrac, un type plutôt louche qui se serait rabattu sur des petits trafics de drogues après avoir abandonné ses études de droit. Kurt les aurait rencontrés au cours d'un échange de marchandises, quelques semaines plus tôt, et au fil des conversations il avait appris que le jeune couple plongeait dans le trafic de drogues. Toutefois, il avait eu l'idée de les présenter à Max après que James lui ai confié le meurtre d'un flic, deux jours plus tôt. L'assassinat, mis rapidement en scène afin qu'un peu de bruit soit fait autour de l'affaire, parviendrait, sans aucun doute d'après Deeks, à intéresser Peters puis Reeves. Ensuite, ils n'auraient qu'à faire leurs preuves.

« Bon, écoute Asquéz, commença-t-il en retapant une dernier fois sa veste en cuir, tu…

-Je sais, j'ai compris. Arrête de me répéter ce que je dois faire toutes les vingt secondes.

-Je te répèterai ce que tu dois faire jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, soupira-t-il, plus amusé qu'exaspéré cependant.

-C'_est_ rentré, _James_. »

Deeks lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris puis éclata de rire. Il s'approcha de Kensi, passa négligemment une main autour de ses hanches et la jaugea du regard.

« Pour une serveuse, tu ne fais pas très aguicheuse…

-Alors pour toi, toutes les serveuses sont des prostituées ? répliqua Kensi au tac-au-tac.

-Allez, _Meg_, tu es censée attirer le client afin qu'il ouvre son porte-monnaie.

-Dis comme ça, mon job change du tout au tout.

-Alleeeez, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je saurai au moment venu, ne t'en fais pas. »

Deeks eut à nouveau un petit rire et il s'éloigna de Kensi, allant s'assoir près de la fenêtre. Il avait amené la jeune femme dans une des planques qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il devait contacter l'un de ses indics. Il avait préféré rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec Kurt à partir d'un endroit neutre, au cas où les hommes de Reeves auraient eu envie de faire leur petite recherche sur eux. Cela faisait donc une demi-heure qu'il tournait, comme un lion en cage, attendant l'heure d'aller retrouver Kurt. Kensi, quant à elle, se concentrait sur les objectifs de sa mission auprès de Deeks réussir à trouver le moyen de le lier à l'affaire des marines. Au fil du temps, le blond avait fini par se dérider, et il agissait de moins en moins agressivement envers elle, ce qui avait obligé Kensi à changer de technique. Si Deeks commençait à s'ouvrir, elle pourrait essayer de l'avoir aux aveux. Après tout, ce genre de missions rapprochait malgré tout, et elle pourrait peut-être parvenir à glaner quelques informations intéressantes…

« Allez, on y va. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre cloitré ici. »

Il se précipita sur la porte et piétina sur le perron, attendant que Kensi le rejoigne. Il avait convenu avec Kurt qu'ils se retrouveraient dans un petit parc, à vingt minutes de marches de l'endroit où il avait établi sa planque. Comme Deeks connaissait le quartier, il avait assuré à Lenny que ce serait la meilleure solution afin qu'il puisse assurer leurs arrières. Mackins avait donc accepté et Deeks était parti installer leurs affaires la veille du rendez-vous, afin que l'appartement ait l'air habité.

Alors qu'ils attendaient à un passage piéton, Kensi senti que Deeks posait à nouveau sa main autour de ses hanches. Sachant qu'elle allait devoir jouer le jeu, elle se rapprocha de lui alors que le feu passait au vert. Etrangement, les dix minutes qu'elle passa à marcher enlacée par Deeks ne lui parurent pas si longues que ça.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au parc, Deeks la conduisit vers un recoin moins exposé et il s'assit sur le banc, fixant l'horizon en agitant ses jambes. Kensi resta un moment debout pour scruter les alentours puis elle s'assit à ses côtés, restant attentive. Il n'était pas impossible que Peters ait demandé à ses chers collègues de les attendre afin de les observer… Or, d'après le scénario que Deeks et Kurt avaient mis en place, ils devaient se retrouver pour que l'indic' fasse passer de l'argent à Deeks. Argent qui proviendrait d'une soit disant livraison. Il en profiterait alors pour évoquer sa rencontre avec Peters et l'offre que ce dernier aurait faite. Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que précaution et Kensi espérait qu'ils n'aient pas à devoir rencontrer les hommes de mains de Reeves de sitôt…

« Eh James ! lança une voix.

-Kurt, répondit Deeks en tendant son bras au brun qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier s'empressa de le serrer avant de faire un signe de tête poli à Kensi.

-C'était juste pour tester ton répondant, mec, les gars de Peters ne me suivent pas.

-Sûr ?

-Certain. Y'en a bien un qui a essayé, mais je l'ai rapidement perdu. Ils ne connaissent pas bien le coin. Et de toute façon, d'ici on les verra se pointer à dix milles.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi ce coin du parc.

-Mais c'est qu'ils sont malins chez les poulets ! plaisanta Kurt, en tout cas, ravi de vous rencontrer ma petite dame ! Si jamais vous n'êtes pas totalement satisfait de lui, appelez-moi ! ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil après avoir désigné Deeks du menton.

-Ne drague pas mes collègues, Kurt, répliqua le concerné, parle-moi plutôt de Peters.

-Eh bien… Je dois admettre qu'au début, il n'était pas chaud-chaud combien de petits dealers minables ont essayés de s'attirer leur protection ? Toutefois, quand je leur ai parlé de votre « exploit », dit-il en mimant des guillemets autour du mot, il a tendu une oreille bien plus attentive… Il n'avait que vaguement entendu parler de l'histoire, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Max craignait la concurrence. Donc, l'idée que vous les rejoignez, sans faire d'histoires qui plus est, l'a beaucoup, beaucoup intéressé. Par contre, Ravel était avec lui. Plus pessimiste que ce mec tu meurs. Il a pas arrêté de répéter que c'était pas d'avoir buté un flic qui allait faire de vous des durs, mais Peters l'a renvoyé à la niche. En tout cas, vous avez fait mouche mes p'tits gars ! Fin', Peters est dans la poche. J'pense qu'il en parlera à Max au plus vite. Il doit être en train de le faire, d'ailleurs, se reprit-il en regardant sa montre.

-Quand doit-il te recontacter ?

-J'dois leur téléphoner à propos d'une possible livraison quelque part… répondit Kurt en prenant une voix énigmatique.

-Combien de fois faut que je te dise que je m'en fiche de tes affaires… Alors !

-J'aurai la réponse d'ici deux heures. Si c'est positif, Peters me transmettra un lieu de rencontre que je devrai te faire passer.

-Tu as mon numéro ?

-Ouaip' !

-Eh bien on attend ton coup de fil.

-Pas de problème ! Mais, tu es sûr que je ne dois pas prendre celui de cette charmante personne ? Sait-on jamais que tu sois… Occupé ?

-Je te rassure, si je suis occupé, elle aussi le sera, lâcha Deeks en jetant un regard brûlant à Kurt qui baissa la tête en levant les bras.

-Ok, ok, pas de problème, je m'informais juste… Bon, salut James. Megan ! »

Il fit un petit clin d'œil aux deux officiers puis il disparut au milieu des broussailles du chemin. Deeks se retourna vers Kensi, ne pouvant réprimer totalement son sourire.

« Eh bien… On a plus qu'à attendre son appel, répéta-t-il en reprenant la route de la planque.

-Tu as l'air convaincu qu'il va appeler.

-Je te l'ai dit, Lena, il suffit d'avoir Peters et Max dans la poche et le tour est joué. Or, si Peters s'est intéressé de près à notre cas, c'est gagné. »

Kensi glissa ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait sentir l'épaule de Deeks la frôler au rythme de ses pas et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son implication dans sa propre affaire… C'était si dur de ne pas s'impliquer dans ce genre de mission, de ne pas se rapprocher de son partenaire alors que chaque minute, chaque seconde de la mission décuplait les sentiments. Lors des moments cruciaux, il était impossible qu'aucun rapprochement ne s'effectue. Et, depuis le début de leur infiltration, Kensi remarquait bien que la tension qu'il y avait entre elle et Deeks s'amenuisait, peu à peu, laissant place à une bonne entente. L'homme se montrait beaucoup plus jovial et attentionné envers elle, sans pour autant la traiter de débutante. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait au poste. Il était plus détendu, plus ouvert, plus libre en quelque sorte depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'enceinte pesante du commissariat. Toutefois, il était bien possible que son comportement soit dû au fait qu'il savait qu'il n'était plus surveillé par ses collègues, désormais.

Les heures avaient défilés, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Deeks avait profité du temps libre qui s'offrait à eux pour faire le tour des trois pièces qui constituaient l'appartement, remuant certains meubles et ouvrant et fermant les fenêtres. De son côté, Kensi s'était concentrée sur son rapport de mission après tout, en tant que débutante sur le terrain, elle devait suivre le protocole à la lettre, or ce dernier stipulait bien que les agents sous couvertures devaient faire un rapport détaillé a chacun des moments importants de leur affaire. Bon, l'attente n'en était pas un, mais elle devait saisir la moindre occasion de jouer son rôle de bleue à fond.

Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie du téléphone de Deeks brisa le silence, ce dernier se jeta littéralement sur son mobile, faisant tomber une chaise qui se trouvait sur sa route. Kensi releva la tête en haussant les sourcils, attendant le verdict.

« D'accord. Merci Kurt. »

Deeks raccrocha et se retourna vers Kensi, le visage impassible. Il posa son téléphone sur son sac et la fixa, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui pose la question.

« Alors ? finit par lâcher l'Agent, agacée de sentir le regard de Deeks sur sa nuque.

-Ils veulent nous rencontrer. Dans une heure, au local.

-Quel local ?

-Celui que Max utilise pour ces réunions. C'est comme s'ils nous acceptaient déjà… Dévoiler leur lieu de réunion c'est…

-Ou peut-être qu'ils vont saisir l'occasion pour nous descendre, ajouta Kensi, dubitative.

-Ecoute, Helena, je bosse sur ce groupe depuis longtemps, je connais leurs habitudes. S'ils veulent nous voir là-bas, c'est que Reeves pense nous prendre avec eux.

-Kurt t'as donné d'autres infos ?

-Juste que Peters avait l'air intéressé. Oh, et ils ont commencé les recherches sur nous, autour d'eux. Heureusement, Kurt s'était chargé de nous faire un peu de pub. On passe pour des nouveaux venus qui s'y connaissent dans le deal de cam'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu emportes ? » demanda Kensi en affichant une mine soucieuse.

Deeks agita son Beretta et un sac de cocaïne emprunté aux stups' pour l'occasion et Kensi glissa machinalement son arme dans sa ceinture, espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Elle trouvait Deeks bien trop enthousiaste… Si infiltrer un tel gang était aussi simple, pourquoi personne ne l'avait fait avant eux ? Pourquoi avaient-ils attendus autant de meurtres avant d'agir ? D'un certain côté, Kensi avait l'impression que, si l'infiltration se passait aussi bien et que les contacts de Deeks se montraient si coopératifs, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. Après tout, elle et l'équipe du NCIS ne savaient pas grand-chose à propos de l'étendu du trafic dans lequel les marines avaient trempés. Peut-être que celui qui tirait les ficelles étendait ses services aux petits gangs du coin, et que cela expliquerait pourquoi Deeks et sa couverture était facilement accepté où qu'il aille… Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas demander plus d'informations à Chris et aux autres…

« Dépêches-toi, lança Deeks alors qu'il l'attendait, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sur le perron.

-L'endroit est si loin que ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyant à quel point il se hâtait.

-Un quart d'heure.

-Eh bien…

-Mais j'ai envie de faire un détour. Et de vérifier si Peters ne s'est pas occupé de nous faire suivre. »

Kensi courba l'échine et elle enfila sa veste, masquant au passage l'arme retenue par sa ceinture. Elle jeta de brefs coups d'œil autour d'elle pendant que son coéquipier fermait la porte de l'appartement puis ils se mirent à marcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont appris, à Quantico ? demanda Deeks au détour d'une rue.

-C'est une façon d'insinuer que je fais mal mon boulot ? répliqua Kensi d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Nan. Juste pour savoir.

-Eh bien… reprit-elle sans daigner regarder son interlocuteur, j'ai enquêté sur le terrain, on nous a expliqué les différente procédures, j'ai suivi des cours de tirs…

-J'avais entendu parler de ce programme. C'est un truc pour parfaire la formation des meilleures recrues, non ?

-Pas exactement, répondit la jeune femme en se focalisant sur ce qu'elle savait de sa prétendue formation. C'est une sorte de mise sur le terrain expérimentale.

-Ouais. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau mais cette fois Deeks n'essaya pas de le briser. En l'observant à la dérobée, l'Agent du NCIS devait avouer qu'il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle il surveillait habilement les alentours, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, tout en gardant une posture décontractée et alerte. De son côté, Kensi aurait bien fait de même mais elle devait refreiner ses réflexes afin d'avoir l'air de débuter en matière d'infiltration. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de la façon dont elle agirait lorsqu'elle se retrouverait en face de Reeves et de ses hommes, mais elle espérait que Deeks jouerait suffisamment bien son rôle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à déployer ses capacités.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser une rue, Deeks, qui juste là était resté proche de Kensi sans pour autant l'enlacer, lui prit délicatement la main alors que le feu passait au vert. Sachant qu'il devait avoir repéré quelqu'un, Kensi joua le jeu et garda son expression impassible. Elle sentit la discrète pression des doigts de Marty sur les siens et elle comprit qu'il avait bel et bien repéré l'un des hommes de Reeves. Malheureusement, ne les ayant vu qu'en photo et très rapidement, la jeune femme savait que cela ne servait à rien de parcourir la foule du regard afin de tenter de le remarquer à son tour. Elle devait avoir une totale confiance en Deeks. Une totale confiance en l'homme qu'elle allait devoir appréhender.

Arrivé dans le hangar désaffecté qui devait servir de lieu de rendez-vous, Deeks fronça les sourcils. Kurt lui avait dit au téléphone que Peters souhaitait venir les rencontrer en personne, mais que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'un de ces hommes avait exprimé ses doutes à propos d'eux. Il n'avait rien dit à Helena de peur qu'elle ne sache pas comment se comporter au moment venu, cependant il commençait à regretter son geste. Il avait repéré l'homme de main qui les avait suivi dehors il s'agissait d'Adam Ravel, le fameux membre ultra suspicieux de l'équipe de Reeves. Or, s'il s'agissait bien de lui qui avait exprimé ses doutes et qui viendrait seul à leur rencontre, l'entretien serait un peu plus compliqué… Kurt lui avait marmonné une histoire comme quoi Ravel aurait insisté pour les rencontrer, sans pour autant mettre en avant sa suspicion. De toute l'équipe, il était bien le seul que Deeks aurait aimé ne pas rencontrer seul. En effet, l'unique problème relatif à cette mission était que Ravel, en raison de son tempérament paranoïaque, avait de nombreux contacts afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire, ou non, afin de ressortir blanchi de n'importe quel affaire. Normalement, aucun des informateurs que Deeks côtoyait lorsqu'il était sous-couverture n'avait affaire à lui, et Helena venait de passer des mois à Quantico… Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que Ravel les soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, il fallait juste qu'il joue son rôle à la perfection, et que sa coéquipière suive le rythme.

« James Effrac ? lança une voix derrière eux.

-Ouais. Et James Effrac aime pas qu'on parle dans son dos, répondit Deeks d'une voix trainante.

-Désolé, mais j'aime la prudence. Je me présente, Adam Ravel. J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez quelques petites affaires qui tournent, dans le coin ?

-C'est possible, lança Deeks, toujours de dos.

-Un certain… _Kurt_ a parlé de vous à un ami à moi. Bobby Peters. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Kurt ou Peters ? demanda le policier d'une voix ironique.

-Ah, mais tu es un petit malin… C'est peut-être le fait que vous veniez de Miami…

-Peut-être.

-Bien, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas trop confiance en vous… Mais, je n'ai confiance en personne, si ce n'est moi. Ce qui serait dommage, pour les affaires de Bobby, bien qu'un excès de prudence soit toujours de mise.

-C'est sûr…

-J'ai demandé à venir vous rencontrer afin de m'assurer que vous étiez ce que vous prétendez être… Il paraît que tu fais tourner de la coc' ?

-Possible.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit je ne crois que ce que je vois. »

Deeks leva sa main libre afin de la montrer à Ravel puis il fouilla lentement dans sa poche avant d'en extraire le sac de drogue qu'il avait montré à Kensi plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il le lança avec force en arrière et Ravel dut faire un petit bond sur le côté afin de le rattraper. L'homme de main ouvrit le sac et posa la substance qu'il contenait sur ses doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche.

« Pas mal. Kurt a donc dit vrai vous n'êtes pas des rigolos.

-Non, et on a pas vraiment de temps à perdre, à vrai dire.

-Ok, ok, répondit Ravel en prenant une voix doucereuse, je ne suis là que pour vérifier qu'il y aura un échange équivalent afin de satisfaire nos attentes mutuelles.

-Alors ?

-Ce que veut Bobby, c'est un type capable de gérer des affaires, mais aussi de se servir d'une arme. Côté affaire, je pense que ce que je tiens a réussi à me prouver que vous jouez dans la cours des grands. Mais, côté couille…

-Si je n'avais pas plus de maîtrise de moi, je t'aurai déjà explosé la tête, gronda Deeks.

-Je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Ecoutez, ce que nous allons faire, c'est que je vous ferai parvenir une sorte de mission d'entrée. Si vous y parvenez, je dirai à Peters que vous êtes clean.

-Attends, je ne veux pas avoir de comptes particuliers à te rendre. Chez moi, le boulot c'est par équipe, ou alors y'en a pas.

-Oui, et d'après ce que je vois, tu as une bien belle équipe, répondit Ravel en posant son regard sur Kensi. Megan Epps, c'est ça ? Ca fait longtemps que tu as levé cette petite serveuse à ton compte ?

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, gronda Deeks d'une façon que Kensi jugea très réaliste. Et pour ton boulot, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Oh, et si tu ne comptes pas faire de rapport positif à tes potes, rend moi ma coc'. »

La tension sembla grimper d'un cran alors que Ravel resserrait son emprise sur le sac en plastique. Il se passait exactement ce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il se passe il avait à faire à des personnes maniant beaucoup mieux le jeu que lui…

« Soit, oublions le boulot… Je verrai ce que je dis à Bobby, après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de votre talent.

-C'est ça. »

Deeks se retourna sans prévenir et tendis sa main en direction de Ravel, attendant que ce dernier lui rende son sac.

« Je vous le rendrai dehors, mais à une condition c'est ta nana qui viendra le chercher. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard furieux et Ravel lui sourit en échange. Il agita le petit sac et quitta le hangar, faisant claquer ses chaussures italiennes or de prix sur le sol. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, Kensi fit volte-face et se retrouva à côté de Deeks. Etrangement, l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre, et elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. Elle avait déjà effectué des missions bien plus compliquées que ça, alors pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment ?

« Vas-y, lui souffla Deeks en la poussa doucement dans le dos, et ne lui dis rien qu'il souhaite entendre ! »

Elle hocha machinalement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine eut-elle posé un pied dehors qu'elle senti une main se poser sur sa bouche et le canon d'une arme s'enfoncer dans son coup.

« Je te connais, ma belle. Tu étais là quand les féd' sont venus inspecter la scène de la fusillade… Dommage, parce qu'il était très convainquant ton collègue… Les femmes sont toujours le maillon faible… »

Il ricana et appuya avec plus de force son arme sur la jugulaire de Kensi. Cette dernière réfléchissait à une vitesse folle que devait-elle faire ? Si Deeks arrivait, s'en était fini de sa mission sous-couverture… Toutefois, si elle se faisait tuer, les deux missions étaient compromises. Elle devait agir, et vite.

« Bon, je vais appeler ton copain pour qu'il voit ce qui arrive lorsque l'on se moque d'Adam, d'acc-… »

Kensi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un brusque mouvement elle se dégagea de son emprise tout en lui écrasant le pied. Surpris, l'homme baissa la tête afin de regarder le talon de la chaussure de Kensi s'enfoncer dans le cuir de ses italiennes, signant sa perte. Kensi lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et attrapa sa propre arme. Un coup de feu parti alors qu'Adam trébuchait, mais il se stabilisa vite, pointant son arme sur Kensi. Toutefois, cette dernière fut plus rapide et Adam s'écroula, raide mort, sur le sol.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! hurla Deeks en déboulant, arme au poing.

-Il a voulu me tuer… Je crois qu'il t'avait grillé, mentit Kensi.

-Qu-… Quoi ? Mais comment ? s'exclama Deeks.

-J'en sais rien moi, il m'attendait et m'a pointé son arme dessus !

-Merde, merde, merde ! grogna Deeks en regardant le corps sans vie de Ravel, comment on va faire maintenant…

-Je…

-Il faut que je prévienne Mackins. Et Kurt, aussi, si Ravel m'a grillé il faut qu'il se cache… »

L'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air profondément choqué. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kensi s'en voulu de le faire douter de l'intégrité de ses couvertures, mais elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle était, avant tout, là pour l'arrêter. Son rôle lui revint brusquement en mémoire et elle pâlit comment allait-elle pouvoir justifier le renversement brusque de situation ? Pour un agent entrainé, il aurait déjà été dur de se dégager d'une telle prise, alors pour une bleue… Il fallait qu'elle profite du déboussolement de Deeks pour trouver une parade.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il alors en remarquant le sang sur la veste de Kensi.

-Non… C'est le sien… »

Son air préoccupé interpella Deeks qui fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement le corps de Ravel, puis sa partenaire. En sentant que Deeks commençait à faire le rapprochement, Kensi ferma les yeux en priant de toutes ses forces pour trouver le moyen de se sortir de cette histoire.

« C'est… C'est la première fois que tu tues quelqu'un… ? demanda Deeks d'une voix maladroite après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Qu-… Pardon ? »

Un léger fourmillement parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Kensi alors que son coéquipier la regardait avec insistance. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus… De la peine… Ou plutôt, de la compassion. Il s'approcha maladroitement et serra l'épaule de Kensi avant de reporter son attention sur le corps de Ravel. L'Agent du NCIS, stupéfaite, senti la légère pression qui oppressait sa cage thoracique disparaître peu à peu. Elle l'avait échappé belle, sur ce coup… Mais, serait-ce toujours ainsi… ?

* * *

><p>Voilà l'un des plus longs chapitres postés depuis le début! Même peut-être LE plus long, je ne sais plus si par la suite certains dépassent 4500 mots...<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous? Deux infiltrations pour Kensi, est-ce trop? Va-t-elle tenir? Laquelle de ses couvertures sera brisée la première? Et surtout, par qui... ;) Je veux tout savoir de vos suppositions! :D

Bon week-end à vous, courage aux (mal)chanceux qui, comme moi, se lèvent demain... Et à trèèèèès vite!


	8. Chapitre Sept

_****_Salut à tous! Tout d'abord et avant tout... **BONNE ANNEE 2012 A TOUS**! J'espère qu'elle se passera comme vous le souhaitez, et je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses!

Voici donc le septième chapitre de cette fiction ; l'étau se resserre, les indices se font de plus en plus nombreux... Ah ah, je ne vous en dit pas plus, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 7 ; **

« Nell !

-Quoi… ? marmonna la petite femme qui serrait sa tasse de café comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde à ce moment précis.

-J'ai eu une idée pour Mayers !

-Ah oui… ?

-Le gars qui a caché ses informations sait très bien qu'il nous faudra des semaines avant d'avoir accès à ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la vie de Mayers. Mais, si au lieu de s'intéresser à sa vie à _lui_, on cherchait celle de ses proches ?

-Tu veux dire… commença Nell en fronçant les sourcils

-J'ai lancé une recherche sur une éventuelle femme qui aurait changé de nom pour Mayers au cours des dernières années…

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Pour le moment, rien. Il y a des centaines de madame Mayers, rien qu'en Californie. Je dois rétrécir mes critères…

-Limite la recherche pour Los Angeles, proposa Nell qui sortait peu à peu de sa léthargie, d'après ce qu'on avait réussi à déterrer sur Mayers, il a toujours vécu ici. Ensuite, essaye de croiser ses femmes avec celles qui auraient fait leurs études dans la même université que Mayers, et… »

Eric jeta un regard attendri à sa collègue, qui semblait reprendre de sa vivacité au fur et à mesure que les idées lui venaient. Remarquant qu'Eric ne tapait plus sur son clavier, Nell se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. L'homme lui sourit et fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau afin de se retrouver en face de son clavier pour pouvoir établir le filtre que lui proposait Nell.

Une heure et demie plus tard, seule trois femmes avaient été désignées comme possible épouse de Mayers. L'une, Caroll Mayers, avait quitté Los Angeles quelques mois plus tôt pour aller s'installer dans le ranch de son mari, dans l'Ohio… Ce n'était donc pas cette Mayers là… La suivante, Amanda Mayers, était internée à l'hôpital public de Los Angeles après avoir été fauchée par une voiture, la semaine dernière. Et enfin, la dernière femme, Beverley Mayers, semblait résider dans un petit quartier coquet de la banlieue de LA. D'après les informations que Nell avait dénichées, elle aurait arrêté de travailler suite à la naissance de son deuxième enfant, Ana Mayers, qui avait cinq ans…

« Et j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Eric après avoir pianoté plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter, Ana et Jeremy Mayers, huit et cinq ans, enfants de Beverley Mayers et…

-Et… ? continua Nell en voyant que son ami voulait qu'elle participe au suspens.

-Et Jonathan Mayers ! lança-t-il, ravi.

-Donc, récapitula la rousse, restant terre à terre, un honnête père de famille, un mari aimant, se retrouve du jour au lendemain à la botte d'un dirigeant de trafic… ?

-T'as raison, ça colle pas trop à son profil…

-Regarde si tu as des activités récentes concernant madame Mayers et ses enfants, lança alors Nell, ayant subitement une idée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Fais ce que je te dis, répliqua-t-elle en retournant brusquement le fauteuil d'Eric afin qu'il se retrouve face au bureau.

-D'accord… Alors, Beverley Mayers est femme au foyer, donc je n'ai pas d'informations intéressantes la concernant… Ses enfants étaient scolarisés à la maison, elle leur donnait elle-même les cours puisqu'elle était professeur… Cependant, Jeremy était inscrit à un cours de tennis, le mardi… voilà le num-… »

Nell donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Eric avant de filer, ayant déjà recopié le numéro du professeur de tennis de Jeremy. Si elle avait vu juste, elle avait peut-être trouvé _pourquoi_ Jonathan Mayers suivit aussi aveuglément les ordres de leur fameux ripou.

« Merci, Nell. »

G raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à Mayers, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, les yeux rivés sur la pendule, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles des mains. Callen le rejoignit et s'assis sur le divan défoncé en face de lui. Mayers lui jeta un vague coup d'œil puis il reporta son attention sur le mobilier autour d'eux. Callen en fit de même et parcouru, pour la dixième fois depuis le début de son infiltration, la décoration sommaire de l'appartement, passant des fauteuils sales à la table de bois, tâchée de graisse et de café, avant de terminer par la fenêtre, encrassée et pleine de trace de doigts.

« Vous ne faites jamais le ménage ? lança-t-il en guise de préambule.

-Pa-Pardon ? demanda Mayers.

-Je veux dire, vous vivez ici à longueur de journée… L'idée de nettoyer ne vous vient jamais ?

-Euh…

-Parce que, moi j'ai toujours envie de faire le ménage. Dès que quelque chose chez moi est en désordre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remettre à sa place.

-Ah… Eh bien…

-Sans parler des carreaux, ajouta Callen, je passe mon temps à les frotter. Et pourtant, il y a toujours des traces de doigts qui subsistent… Et je ne vous parle pas de mes petits neveux dès qu'ils viennent, ils mettent leurs mains partout !

-Ah, c'est vrai que nous aussi on a du mal à… » commença Mayers avant de s'arrêter net, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

Il leva doucement les yeux vers Callen et ce dernier le dévisagea. Dire que Mayers était perdu était un euphémisme l'homme semblait à la fois sur le point de fondre en larmes, de s'arracher les cheveux et de hurler. Son visage, qui avait brusquement pâlit suite à sa tirade, devenait rouge brique et ses yeux semblaient révulsés.

« Monsieur Mayers, reprit Callen d'une voix douce alors que l'homme ne réagissait pas, on sait pour Beverly, Jeremy et Ana… On a appelé le professeur de tennis du petit… Vous lui auriez dit que vous déménagiez à New York il y a… Quatre mois. »

L'homme fondit brusquement en larme, tout son corps s'agitant de soubresauts incontrôlables. Callen quitta sa place sur le divan et vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Mayers. John essuyait grossièrement ses larmes du revers de sa manche tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Racontez-moi, Jonathan.

-Un jour, je suis rentré chez moi et… Un homme m'attendait… C'était le Colonel Lang… Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient ma femme et mes enfants, et que si je ne faisais pas tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils s'occuperaient d'eux… Il m'a dit que j'avais une dette envers un homme et que c'était le moment de la payer…

-De quelle dette parlait-il ? demanda Callen alors que l'homme reniflait bruyamment.

-Je ne suis pas sur… J'ai fait de la prison, il y a longtemps… Et un jour, pendant une bagarre j'ai reçu un mauvais coup et je suis allé à l'infirmerie. Après ça, il ne m'est plus rien arrivé, sur le coup je n'y ai pas fait attention mais… Je ne sais pas… J'aurai du voir un agent de probation pendant plusieurs années et un jour j'ai oublié de m'y présenter, vous comprenez, c'était l'anniversaire de ma femme… Mais lorsque j'y suis retourné, ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de dossier à mon nom. Comme si ma sentence n'avait pas existé… »

Le profil de leur mystérieux coupable semblait s'affiner déjà, à l'époque, il avait des relations dans la police et savait manier l'informatique. D'après ce qu'ils avaient trouvés sur Deeks, il suivait un cursus de droit… Il lui avait donc été possible de trafiquer le dossier de Mayers. Surtout qu'une grande partie des dossiers des agents de probation finissait par passer à la trappe…

« Ensuite ? demanda Callen.

-Bien sûr, je n'y ai pas cru tout de suite… J'ai essayé de contacter ma femme mais… Lang est revenu, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu mon fils jouer au tennis, et que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait, ils s'arrangeraient pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais tenir une raquette… Et il m'a laissé une clef USB. Dessus, il y avait des vidéos avec ma femme et mes enfants… termina-t-il la voix brisée.

-C'est à partir de ce moment que vous avez décidé de les aider ?

-Oui… avoua-t-il. Au début, il voulait surtout que je m'occupe d'écouler leur marchandise, ou de surveiller des endroits… A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi moi… Ils auraient pu avoir le même travail en employant un toxico ou un gamin… Mais j'ai continué. Un jour, ils m'ont autorisé à voir ma femme, mais à condition que j'occupe des flics pendant quelques heures. Alors j'ai causé un accident après avoir trafiqué ma voiture. Le temps du constat et de la plainte leur a bien pris une après-midi… Seulement, Lang a ajouté une condition, puis une autre, puis une autre…

-Ses missions prenaient de l'ampleur ?

-Je devais espionner des gens, voler des choses… J'ai même dû forcer un portail afin qu'ils puissent passer plus tard avec leur camion.

-Avez-vous pu voir votre femme ?

-Je lui ai parlé… Après la fusillade, avoua Mayers en pleurant de plus belle, je savais pas que j'avais tué Lang… J'étais tellement heureux à l'idée de parler à ma femme que je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que ce n'était pas Lang qui m'a passé ma femme au téléphone…

-N'importe qui aurait réagi pareil, le rassura Callen, vous ne parliez qu'à Lang ?

-Au début, oui… Mais après, je me suis mis à recevoir des ordres d'un autre homme, qui m'a donné un téléphone afin qu'il puisse me contacter directement sans passer par le Colonel…

-Ce téléphone, vous l'avez toujours ? demanda Callen en se redressant.

-Oui… Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché tout ça mais… Ma femme et mes enfants…

-Je comprends, monsieur Mayers, lui dit Callen en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va retrouver votre femme et vos enfants.

-Je vous remercie, bégaya l'homme entre deux sanglots.

-Pouvez-vous me donner votre téléphone ?

-Et si… S'il essaye de me contacter ?

-Nous allons retourner là où nous étions avant de venir ici. Il vous croit à sa merci désormais, il se fiche du lieu où vous pouvez être.

-Vous avez sans doute raison… Je vais chercher le téléphone. »

Mayers s'extirpa du siège puis se dirigea vers un vieux buffet rongé par les mites, le dos vouté comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Callen le suivit du regard, réfléchissant à toute vitesse au tournant que prenait l'affaire. Son infiltration était désormais inutile, tout reposait sur Kensi et sur les informations contenues dans le téléphone que Mayers allait lui remettre. Il était probable que l'homme qui le faisait chanter ne prenne pas la peine de brouiller sa fréquence comme il l'avait fait pour son appel au moment de confirmer la mise à mort de Lang et des autres. Il était sans doute beaucoup moins précautionneux lorsqu'il donnait des ordres sans grandes envergures à Mayers et il devait être certain que l'homme ne le dénoncerait jamais. Du moins, Callen l'espérait.

« Tenez, le voilà, dit Mayers en lui tendant un mobile. Il ne m'a pas rappelé depuis que j'ai eu ma femme.

-Quand était-ce ?

-Le lendemain de la fusillade, lorsque vous m'avez arrêté au café. »

Le jour où Kensi s'était infiltrée chez les agents de la police de Los Angeles… A peu de chose près cela coïncidait avec la pseudo blessure qu'avait reçu Deeks… Les indices commençaient à mener quelque part, et les soupçons de sa collègue se trouvaient justifiés.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Mayers, plein d'espoir.

-Nous allons tenter de découvrir l'identité de celui qui retient votre famille en otage grâce à ses appels, lui dit Callen alors qu'ils quittaient la maison, ensuite, nous l'arrêterons et nous retrouverons votre femme.

-Mais… S'il ne veut pas parler ?

-A mon avis, dès que nous lui tomberons dessus, nous trouverons toutes les informations nécessaires. Il s'agit du genre de personne qui doit tenir des comptes très précis.

-J'aimerais vous faire confiance…

-Vous le pouvez. Votre cauchemar est bientôt fini. »

Lorsque Callen revint à l'OPS en compagnie de Mayers, Sam, Chris et Hetty avaient été mis au courant de l'avancé de l'affaire. Le pauvre homme ne cessait de se répandre en lamentations, s'excusant de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Chris le conduisit à l'écart après lui avoir donné une tasse de thé conseillée par Hetty. Une fois que Mayers avait été installé à quelques mètres de là, l'équipe s'était réunie autour de G qui leur répéta en détails ce que Mayers leur avait appris. Sam poussa un soupir d'agacement et lança

« Je le savais ! Je savais que cette affaire était des plus tordues…

-Mais on touche au but ! s'exclama Chris. D'après ce qu'on sait, le lieutenant Deeks a le profil idéal et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que Kensi trouve de quoi le faire tomber.

-Sauf si on trouve avant, l'interrompit Callen, si on arrive à extraire des informations intéressantes du téléphone, Kensi pourra abandonner son infiltration auprès de la police.

-On le tient, marmonna Sam, dès qu'on aura arrêté ce pourri, on pourra tous passer une vraie nuit de sommeil, sans être réveillé par Nell, Eric ou Hetty qui a une énième information à nous faire passer…

-Tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre ! lui lança Callen, goguenard, c'est moi qui ai passé mes journées à dormir quasiment à même le sol dans une maison délabrée…

-Ca ne change pas beaucoup de chez toi… répliqua Sam qui dû éviter la boulette de papier que G lui lança en représailles.

-Finalement, celle qui a le moins à se plaindre, c'est Kensi, convint Sam.

-C'est sur une semaine d'infiltration chez la police, à jouer les bleues et à boire du café… C'est presque des vacances ! »

Chris secoua la tête en riant alors que Callen et Sam se jetaient un regard complice. L'enquête touchait à sa fin et la tension qui régnait depuis le début de cette sombre affaire semblait s'amenuiser, peu à peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Jonathan Mayers, toujours assis sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vague et les mains crispés sur sa tasse de thé. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait agis ainsi, elle n'arrivait plus à le voir comme un meurtrier… Il avait seulement voulu faire le mieux pour sa famille, n'importe qui aurait fait de même… C'était même incroyable qu'il ait tenu quatre mois, vivant dans une quasi-misère, ignorant comment se portaient ses enfants, et se levant chaque matin avec l'espoir de pouvoir parler à sa femme… C'était horrible. Ce que cet homme avait vécu était affreux, abominable.

Alors qu'elle ressassait ses sombres pensées, Christina ne put refreiner l'élan de haine qu'elle éprouva à l'intention de l'homme derrière toute cette histoire… S'il s'agissait vraiment du lieutenant Deeks, il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à cette famille.

« Alors Eric, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ce téléphone ? demanda Sam en franchissant la porte du bureau des deux techniciens.

-Les appels qu'il a passé sont sécurisés, _mais_, il n'a pas pris autant de précautions que pour celui de la fusillade. Il a juste dérivé son appel à travers des centaines d'antennes relais, éparpillées aux quatre coins du monde…

-Bon, et alors, tu as un nom ?

-Je crois qu'il n'a aucune idée de la complexité de ce que je viens de dire, souffla Eric à Nell qui pouffa discrètement, pour te répondre, non je n'en ai pas pour le moment, mais je trace ses anciens appels afin de voir si je finirai par avoir le numéro de l'appelant. Une fois que je l'aurai, j'essayerai de mettre un nom dessus.

-Et s'il s'agit d'un abonnement prépayé ?

-Eh bien, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître concernant notre homme, il a toujours appelé Mayers avec le même numéro.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Chaque appel laisse une trace dans le réseau, expliqua Nell en prenant la relève, si toi et Callen appelez deux personnes différentes au même moment, il y aurait deux « traces » différentes, si je puis dire. Pareil que, si toi et Callen appeliez la même personne dans un intervalle précis, il y aurait plusieurs signaux différents.

-Ce qui signifie… ?

-Eh bien, notre inconnu a appelé Mayers avec le même numéro, ça c'est certain, conclut Eric. Il masquait juste son numéro et brouillait virtuellement ses traces.

-D'accord, marmonna Sam, ayant compris l'essentiel. Prévenez-nous dès que vous aurez un résultat.

-Pas de problème ! » lança Eric alors que l'ancien Navy Seal quittait la pièce.

Les deux informaticiens se remirent au travail, pianotant rapidement et avec dextérité sur leurs claviers, les yeux fixés sur le moniteur de leur ordinateur sur lequel défilaient de longues phrases sans queues ni têtes pour le commun des mortels. Ils touchaient au but, ils le sentaient. Dès qu'ils auraient mis un nom sur le mystérieux appelant de Mayers, l'affaire serait quasiment bouclée. Tout reposait sur leurs épaules, désormais. Enfin, plutôt sur leurs mains.

* * *

><p>J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, parce que j'ai pu exploiter à la fois G, Nell et Eric, et que j'adore ces deux derniers, leur relation est juste trop excellente!<p>

Alors, à votre avis, à qui les mènera le téléphone...? Si à quelqu'un il les mène, bien sûr... ;)


	9. Chapitre Huit

**__**Salut tout le monde!

Bon, je sais, ça fait un petit moment déjà mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer depuis la rentrée, entre les cours, le boulot, les révisions...! En tout cas, je vous livre donc le huitième chapitre de cette fiction... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et bonne lecture... ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et si...<em>**

**Chapitre 8 ;**

« On va les rencontrer tout à l'heure.

-_Bien, on compte sur vous pour cette affaire, Deeks_.

-Je sais chef.

-_Comment ça se passe avec Asquéz ?_

-Ca va, répondit-il, évasif.

-_N'hésitez pas à l'encadrer, elle est là pour apprendre._

-Pour le moment il n'y a pas de problème.

-_Bien_, répondit Mackins après un petit silence, _eh bien bonne chance. J'attendrai votre prochain rapport._ »

Deeks raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche. L'incident de la veille repassa une nouvelle fois dans sa tête et il fronça les sourcils comment Ravel avait-il pu le griller ? Sa couverture était parfaite… Il avait toujours fait très attention concernant son implication auprès de ses divers informateurs afin de ne jamais les voir interférer au cours d'une affaire… Et voilà que maintenant sa couverture avait volé en éclats en moins de quelques minutes auprès d'un des membres de l'équipe de Reeves… Ce qui l'intriguait davantage, et ceux depuis seulement quelques heures, c'était de savoir comment Helena était parvenue à se libérer de Ravel. Elle n'avait pas été très claire sur la façon dont s'était déroulé leur affrontement, et il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte du stress et de la descente d'adrénaline. Toutefois, plus il y repensait, plus cette histoire lui semblait étrange… Et si c'était_ elle_ que Ravel avait reconnu… ? Cependant, c'était impossible elle était censée débarquer fraichement de Quantico où elle avait effectué un stage de plusieurs mois. Alors, comment un truand qui ne quittait jamais Los Angeles aurait pu la percer à jour ? Ca n'avait pas de sens… Sauf si elle lui mentait. Après tout, elle n'avait peut-être jamais effectué ledit stage à Quantico. Non, c'était impossible, Mackins l'aurait remarqué… A part si tout son dossier avait été truqué… Mais, dans quel but ? Venter des capacités inexistantes ? Non, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une novice. Alors… Ou alors, justement, expliquer ses extraordinaires capacités ! Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse être une bleue fraichement sortie de l'école de police après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre ? Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec un Beretta, Deeks l'avait remarqué. Cependant, cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'armes. Seulement, la même question continuait de tourner inlassablement dans sa tête pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fille mentirait-t-elle sur ses aptitudes afin d'entrer dans la police ?

Un bruit ramena Deeks à la réalité et il se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant face à sa coéquipière. Elle avait bien meilleure mine que la veille mais semblait tout de même tendue. Le blond décida d'enfouir ses doutes dans une partie de son esprit et d'y revenir plus tard afin de se concentrer pleinement sur la mission.

« Kurt a appelé, dit-il, d'après lui, Peters n'était pas très content qu'on ait buté Ravel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'enquit la jeune femme en dénouant ses cheveux.

-Qu'il avait déjà perdu un homme et que ce n'était pas le moment d'en perdre d'autre. Mais apparemment, Max aurait pris notre défense.

-Reeves ? demanda Kensi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouaip'. Il aurait parlé du fait que Ravel l'agaçait, et qu'au moins ils savaient ce qu'on valait. D'après Kurt, il aurait même ajouté qu'il nous préférait avec lui plutôt que contre lui.

-Flatteur.

-Il faut profiter du fait qu'ils hésitent encore. Ils n'avaient plus une totale confiance en Ravel trop peureux et trop peu fidèle à leurs yeux.

-On doit les retrouver où ?

-En fait, ils ont demandés à Kurt de nous faire croire qu'il voulait nous voir, alors que ce serait eux qui se pointeraient.

-D'accord.

-Le lieu de rendez-vous est situé sur le parking d'une usine désaffectée, à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici.

-Il nous reste beaucoup de temps ?

-Tu as… Une heure devant toi. » lui dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la salle de bains. Deeks la regarda disparaître dans l'unique couloir sombre que contenait son appartement et il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu d'Helena sur l'affaire parce qu'elle était trop inexpérimentée… Puis, il s'était rendu compte que leur partenariat fonctionnait plutôt bien, malgré leurs accrochages récurrents. Toutefois, se mettre à douter de l'intégrité de sa partenaire juste avant de partir infiltrer l'un des gangs les plus dangereux du moment ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure solution… Il avait besoin d'un coéquipier en qu'il avait une totale confiance, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Quand Ryan l'avait en quelque sorte écarté pour se consacrer à de la bureaucratique, Deeks s'était senti tellement délaissé qu'il avait préféré se concentrer sur ses différentes couvertures qu'il avait un peu abandonné depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'unité d'O'Connor. Jouer le rôle d'un autre avait toujours été le meilleur moyen pour lui de se sentir mieux et d'oublier ses problèmes. Or, il avait cru… Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte combien son partenariat avec Helena fonctionnait, qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver cette stabilité qui lui manquait tant. Se rendre compte que la jeune femme ne jouait pas franc jeu avec lui était comme si elle lui avait tiré dessus. D'un côté, il se sentait trahi, mais de l'autre, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Le berner lui et l'équipe, pourquoi pas. Mais, réussir à passer outre la vigilance de Mackins…

A peine les deux agents eurent-ils claqués les portières de la voiture que trois hommes leur tombèrent dessus. Ils les menèrent vers la bâtisse abandonnée et les firent rentrer dans ce qui avait dû être l'entrée de la fabrique. Un homme, que tout deux reconnurent comme étant Max Reeves, les salua avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. A côté de lui, un autre homme les dévisagea, plus réservé. Si Deeks le reconnu immédiatement, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Kensi pour associer le nom de Robert Peters au deuxième individu.

« Vous faites beaucoup de bruit lorsque vous passez quelque part, commença Reeves en les dévisageant, d'abord le capitaine Miller, maintenant le pauvre Ravel… Vous arrive-t-il de faire dans la discrétion ?

-D'habitude, oui, avoua Deeks sans le lâcher des yeux, un éclair de défi vrillant ses pupilles clairs.

-Voyez-vous, j'ai perdu un homme, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Et vous venez de m'en prendre un deuxième… Il va s'en dire que vous me devez un dédommagement. »

Reeves se tu et fit un signe de tête aux trois hommes restés derrière Deeks et Kensi. Ces derniers quittèrent la pièce et Peters profita de leur départ pour aller s'accouder contre un mur, non loin de Kensi. Deeks lui jeta un regard mauvais et Reeves haussa un sourcil.

« Expliquez-nous pourquoi avoir tué Ravel ? Il était, certes, stupide, mais à part cela…

-Il voulait qu'on bosse pour lui, commença Deeks.

-Ah oui ? l'interrompit Reeves en fronçant les sourcils. Bien que je ne doute pas que vous ayez envie de me promettre votre loyauté, ça m'étonnerait que vous l'ayez descendu pour ça…

-Non, répondit simplement Deeks en se rapprochant de Kensi que Peters dévorait toujours du regard.

-Eh bien, dites-nous pourquoi !

-Il a essayé de toucher Meg', cracha Deeks en foudroyant littéralement Peters du regard. Je veux bien tout partager, sauf elle. »

Il attira fermement Kensi contre lui tout en soutenant le regard de Peters qui finit par détourner les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Reeves assista à la scène sans rien dire puis il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

« Ravel était un idiot, commença-t-il, et ce que tu m'apprends confirme mes doutes à propos de sa fidélité… D'un certain côté, considérez que sa mort était l'examen d'entrée. Kurt m'a parlé d'une histoire de drogue ? »

Deeks lui lança le même sac de cocaïne qu'Adam Ravel avait tenu la veille. Comme son ancien acolyte, Reeves examina la poudre puis tendit le sac à Peters qui en fit de même. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le truand souriait à Deeks, et Peters rendit le sachet à Kensi.

« Vous pouvez continuer de mener votre petite affaire, tant que vous me faites un compte-rendu détaillé de vos clients. En revanche, j'imagine que vous savez quel genre de missions nous exécutons, ici ?

-Ouais, répondit Deeks après avoir rangé la drogue dans sa poche.

-Le meurtre de ce pauvre capitaine me prouve que vous n'hésitez pas, tout comme celui de Ravel. J'ai besoin de personnes comme ça auprès de moi.

-Et nous sommes prêts à vous rejoindre.

-Eh bien c'est parfait ! s'exclama Reeves comme s'ils venaient de signer un accord particulièrement intéressant, venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres. »

Les deux agents firent demi-tour et Peters ouvrit la porte. Reeves les invita à sortir et ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec les trois autres hommes de mains de Reeves.

« Ramiréz, Grant, Hutson, James Effrac et Megan Epps vont travailler avec nous désormais. » annonça Max comme s'il présentait les nouveaux voisins à ses enfants.

Les trois hommes firent un signe poli de la tête auquel Deeks et Kensi répondirent. Peters grommela pendant quelques minutes, résumant la mort de Ravel et les autres semblèrent un moment surpris d'apprendre que l'homme voulait se mettre à son compte, puis ils hochèrent la tête avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs nouveaux collègues.

Le téléphone de Reeves se mit à sonner et il s'excusa avant de s'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, Deeks répondit aux questions que lui posaient les autres tout en gardant un œil sur Peters qui ne cessait de tourner la tête en direction de Kensi tout en écoutant la conversation de Reeves. Lorsque Max revint, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il sourit.

« On vient de m'informer que les preuves matérielles d'une affaire concernant un _collègue_ vont être transportées après-demain en vue du procès qui aura bientôt lieu… Bobby, charges-toi de programmer le casse. »

Peters hocha positivement la tête et il rassembla ses hommes autour de lui. Il fit signe aux deux agents de les rejoindre et ces derniers s'exécutèrent alors que Reeves montait dans sa voiture.

« Reeves veut juste qu'on parvienne à rendre les preuves inutilisables, commenta Peters d'une voix monocorde. D'après ce que nous savons, le procès peut se faire seulement grâce à ses preuves, il n'y a aucun témoin. Si l'on parvient à les neutraliser, il n'aura pas lieu.

-Quand et où ? demanda le dénommé Axel Grant.

-Le transport a lieu après-demain, vers six heures du matin, expliqua Peters. Quant au lieu où nous interviendrons, il nous faut d'abord étudier l'itinéraire du convoi. Effrac ?

-Ouais ?

-Donne-moi ton numéro. On vous contactera demain pour vous donner le reste des infos'. »

Deeks attrapa le morceau de papier que lui tendit Peters et y inscrivit rapidement son numéro de mobile. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes en compagnie de l'équipe puis Peters leur donna le feu vert pour rentrer chez eux. Il prévint juste Deeks et Kensi que l'habitude de la maison était que toute l'équipe dorme ensemble la veille de la mission, afin d'éviter d'éventuels désistements. Les deux agents avaient hochés la tête puis étaient retournés à leur véhicule afin de reprendre le chemin de la planque qui leur servait d'appartement.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant la majeure partie du trajet, chacun essayant de graver dans sa mémoire les différentes découvertes qu'ils avaient fait.

« Tu vas prévenir Mackins ? demanda Kensi une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau rentré dans l'appartement.

-Ouais, je lui dirai de ne pas faire annuler le transport, mais juste de le faire changer d'itinéraire au dernier moment. Reeves soupçonnera sa source de s'être faite grillée et on restera clean.

-Tu penses qu'il va appeler ?

-On l'a dans la poche. »

Deeks se détourna et retourna s'assoir près de la fenêtre, laissant Kensi seule au milieu de la pièce. Etonnée de son brusque changement d'attitude envers elle, l'Agent resta un moment interdite puis elle quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers ce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle devait bien avouer que, plus l'enquête avançait, plus ses doutes sur la culpabilité de Deeks se raffermissaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'à partir du moment où il était question de leur implication dans la police, il devenait froid et hermétique. Cela ne faisait que renforcer ses soupçons quant à l'identité de l'homme qu'elle recherchait, et elle se sentait de plus en plus tendue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris l'infiltration auprès de Reeves au sérieux, seulement, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient confrontés à l'équipe de professionnels et qu'ils avaient été réquisitionnés pour un travail, Kensi avait l'impression que toute l'importance de cette affaire prenait de l'ampleur…

Après avoir vérifié que Deeks ne pouvait l'entendre, elle extirpa son deuxième téléphone de son sac. Eric lui avait, encore, envoyé l'avancé de l'enquête… Heureusement qu'elle lui avait demandé de se limiter aux informations essentielles.

La jeune femme ouvrit le message que l'informaticien lui avait envoyé et elle écarquilla les yeux Eric lui apprenait que Mayers s'était enfin décidé à parler et que la raison de son silence était que quelqu'un retenait sa famille en otage et s'en servait pour le faire chanter. Eric ajoutait qu'il avait trouvé un téléphone et que lui et Nell se chargeaient de remonter les appels afin d'essayer d'obtenir une identité… Il fallait donc qu'elle parvienne à démasquer Deeks dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, sinon les preuves que trouveront Nell et Eric suffiront. D'un certain côté, cela la rassurait de savoir que seul son témoignage ne ferait pas tomber Deeks les informations que trouveraient ses collègues pourraient servir à l'incriminer, elle n'avait qu'à essayer de regarder si son comportement concordait avec leur profil. Il était bien probable qu'il détienne la famille Mayers il devait posséder la moitié des appartements de la ville afin d'en faire des planques ! Sans parler de ses absences répétées au bureau et du fait qu'il n'avait pas recontacté Mayers depuis le début de l'affaire… Tout collait. Il leur fallait juste une preuve _matérielle _de son implication et ils pourraient le faire tomber…

Un bruit dans le couloir alerta Kensi et elle jeta pêle-mêle son téléphone dans son sac avant d'attraper son rapport d'enquête au moment où Deeks ouvrait la porte.

« Peters a appelé finalement ils nous veulent ce soir, le convoi serait pour demain matin…

-Tu as prévenu Mackins ?

-Justement, j'aimerais utiliser ton téléphone. Je connais pas trop les moyens dont ils disposent, et s'ils m'ont mis sur écoute… »

Kensi jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à son sac comment savoir quel téléphone était le bon… ? A cet instant précis, elle maudissait Nell d'avoir eu la _brillante_ idée de lui faire utiliser deux téléphones identiques…

L'Agent se pencha au-dessus de son sac et cliqua discrètement sur l'une des touches du premier téléphone qu'elle aperçut. Pas de trace du message d'Eric. Elle se redressa et le tendit à Deeks qui composa rapidement le numéro de leur chef. Il lui résuma la situation en quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Kensi prépara ses affaires. Au moment de passer son sac sur son épaule, elle sentit sa plaque au travers la toile et elle remua machinalement ses affaires afin que la preuve de son appartenance à une agence fédérale ne reste pas si flagrante. Elle rattrapa Deeks, qui était parti préparer ses affaires puis ils quittèrent l'appartement.

« Où doit-on les retrouver ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que le blond ne se dirigeait pas vers leur voiture.

-Le lotissement à trois pâtés de maison d'ici, expliqua-t-il. Ils nous attendent là-bas

-Comment ça va se passer… ? demanda Kensi en adoptant une mine inquiète.

-Je pense qu'on va juste revoir les détails de leur plan, puis ils nous attribueront des postes…

-Non, je voulais dire pour nous, pour l'affaire…

-Mackins a dit qu'il se chargerait de faire transporter les preuves par un autre chemin. Quant à la personne qui a rencardé Reeves, il bosse forcément au bureau du procureur. Il suffira de voir lequel réagira de façon suspecte au moment où les preuves arriveront… Nos gars sont sur le coup. »

Kensi hocha la tête et elle se tu, fixant le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Au moins, elle était certaine d'une chose si Deeks était la taupe, il n'entretenait aucun rapport avec l'équipe de Reeves. Toutefois, l'antipathie qu'il leur portait pouvait être expliquée par le fait qu'il voulait être le seul à régner sur les différents trafics, et qu'en s'attaquant ouvertement aux autorités, l'équipe de Reeves lui posait problème. En effet, il n'était pas rare qu'une bande de dealers ait besoin d'éliminer un flic gênant ou bien de faire disparaitre des preuves, comme maintenant. Or, Reeves et ses hommes se chargeaient d'effectuer les travaux du genre, qui pourrait freiner d'autres bandes de voyous. Le problème était que leurs crimes les faisaient gagner en notoriété, autant du côté de la justice que de celui de la rue, les mettant sur une sorte de piédestal. Sans doute était-ce pour ça que Deeks avait hâte de les faire tomber, afin que ses propres magouilles puissent régner sur Los Angeles.

Le trajet se déroula silencieusement, Kensi étant perdue dans ses pensées et Deeks dans les siennes. Ils parvinrent toutefois rapidement au lotissement dans lequel les attendaient Peters et les autres. Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se laissèrent guider par les voix qui leur parvenaient. En moins d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent face à Grant et Hutson, occupés à nettoyer leur arme. Les deux acolytes les saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis retournèrent à leur occupation.

« Eh bien, en voilà deux qui connaissent la ponctualité ! Je sens que nous allons décidément bien nous entendre ! les interpela la voix de Peters.

-Je n'en demande pas mieux, répondit Deeks en lui souriant, le regard inexpressif.

-Venez, je vais vous mettre au parfum. Alors, d'après ce que nous savons, le véhicule chargé de transporter les pièces à convictions passera par cette avenue, demain, à six heures et quart. Reeves nous veut en embuscade à partir de six heures précises. Vous savez tirer avec quoi ?

-Revolver, répondit Deeks.

-Je snipe, ajouta Kensi.

-Parfait. Eh bien, James tu te chargeras d'immobiliser le véhicule avec Ramiréz et Tommy. Megan, je pense que tu pourras aller aider Grant à décharger les preuves, nous n'aurons pas besoin de personnels en hauteur pour ce cas. »

Il leur tendit un plan de la ville sur lequel était représenté le trajet du camion en rouge. Deeks et Kensi se penchèrent et étudièrent attentivement la route que devait emprunter le véhicule. D'après Mackins, le changement d'itinéraire changerait en fonction du lieu où l'embuscade devait avoir lieu, et fort heureusement, Reeves avait prévu de la faire à quelques kilomètres du palais de justice. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas changer de lieu pour l'assaut suffisamment rapidement afin de parvenir à récupérer les preuves.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul véhicule ? demanda Kensi en relevant la tête.

-Ouaip', apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas alerter les personnes susceptibles de vouloir récupérer ces preuves. Ils ont joués la carte discrétion…

-Vous avez la description du camion ? ajouta Deeks.

-Noir, pare-balles, sans plaque, récita Peters. Mais y'aura que deux ou trois gars dedans, et on bénéficiera de l'effet de surprise. »

Il leur sourit et Deeks plia la carte qu'il posa sur une table en bois, non loin d'eux. Peters tira une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma, et après avoir tiré plusieurs bouffées de tabac, reporta son attention sur ses deux nouveaux collègues.

« Grant va vous montrer votre piaule. Ce n'est pas un palace, mais c'est juste pour une nuit. Comme on vous l'a dit, on aime pas trop les désistements de dernières minutes, alors autant prendre nos précautions.

-Pas de problèmes. » répondit Deeks.

Peters fit un signe de main et Axel vint à leur rencontre, son trente-huit à la main. Après que Peters lui ai rapidement expliqué la place qu'aurait Deeks et Kensi, Grant leur fit un signe de la main afin de leur montrer le chemin à prendre. Ils traversèrent un couloir grisâtre puis l'homme ouvrit une porte, révélant une chambre assez petite mais plutôt propre comparée au reste du lotissement. Après leur avoir expliqué les différentes pièces du bâtiment, Axel partit rejoindre Hutson, les laissant seuls. Aussitôt, Deeks ferma la porte de la chambre et se mit à l'inspecter, cherchant ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des mouchards. Kensi fit de même et ils parcoururent les moindres recoins de la pièce en une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsqu'ils purent affirmer qu'aucun moyen d'espionnage n'avait été dissimulé, Deeks alla ouvrir la fenêtre et Kensi glissa son sac sous ce qui devait être une sorte de table de chevet. Son partenaire se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, tout en regardant le panorama qui s'étendait devant lui. La journée touchait à sa fin et le ciel de Los Angeles commençait à prendre une jolie teinte rose-orangée alors que les lampadaires se mettaient à diffuser peu à peu de la lumière. L'homme du sentir que Kensi le fixait car il finit par s'arracher à la contemplation de la ville, retournant au rangement de ses affaires.

Regrettant amèrement la _fameuse_ idée du couple, Kensi fit de même, essayant de cacher son second téléphone aux yeux de Deeks. Elle devait admettre que l'idée de se faire passer pour la petite amie de James Effrac l'avait tout de même tiré d'un mauvais pas, permettant à son coéquipier de broder autour de la mort de Ravel. Toutefois, elle appréhendait un peu de devoir passer ses journées, et ses nuits d'après ce que suggérait l'unique lit de la pièce, avec l'homme sur lequel elle enquêtait. Se faire passer pour Helena Asquéz ne lui posait pas de problème, mais devoir jouer à la fois Megan Epps commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que mener deux couvertures de front aurait pu être aussi épuisant, et pourtant. Elle devait sans cesse refreiner sa véritable personnalité en compagnie de Deeks, puis jouer le rôle d'une serveuse trempant dans le deal de drogues… Décidément, elle aurait dû prêter plus d'attention aux mises en garde de Sam, qui, pour une fois, lui auraient sans doute servies.

* * *

><p>Alors, à votre avis, est-ce que Deeks percera Kensi à jour, maintenant qu'il commence à avoir des doutes...? Ou est-ce qu'elle craquera sous la pression...? Ahah! ;)<p>

Le chapitre suivant sera mon préféré, celui sur lequel j'ai basé toute l'histoire en brodant autour de la scène "principale"... A votre avis, que va-t-il s'y passer...? Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sinon ça gâcherait la surprise mais j'ai hâte de lire vos suppositions...!

A bientôt!


	10. Chapitre Neuf

****salut tout le monde? Pas trop gelé par la grosse vague de froid? Personnellement, je dois lutter contre le verglas tous les matins et tout le soir quand je pars ou rentre chez moi, et je dois avoir développé toutes sortes de nouvelles techniques de marche pour ne pas me casser la figure...! Mais, ah qu'est-ce que j'étais contente de voir quelques flocons tomber du ciel, et d'aller chahuter un peu dans la neige, ça m'aurait déprimée un hiver sans elle...!

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons ; voici une petite suite transition... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ; bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 9 ;**

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures que Nell pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Ses traits tirés et ses yeux bouffis par la fatigue étaient les seuls indicateurs qui pouvaient suggérer à ses interlocuteurs qu'elle n'avait pas dormit depuis de nombreuses heures. La petite femme, qui s'était résignée à tenir au café, poussa un profond soupir et se frotta maladroitement les yeux, lui donnant un air enfantin. Eric, qui continuait ses recherches de son côté, fut interpellé par ce soupir et haussa un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil à sa collègue. C'était tellement rare de voir Nell manifester un quelconque signe de fatigue… Elle qui semblait constamment pleine d'énergie.

« Eric… marmonna-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui… ? répondit-il, prudent, ne sachant pas comment elle pouvait réagir lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une trop grosse dose de caféine.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc, grommela-t-elle en projetant une fiche d'inscription sur l'écran géant.

-Ah, laisse-moi voi-… Nell… ? s'étouffa-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran.

-Oui ? répondit-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux papillonnants de fatigue.

-Tu viens de mettre un nom sur le mystérieux appelant de Mayers.

-Ah… Pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas regardé, je crois que je suis trop fatiguée… »

Elle lui sourit et se retourna, tapant mollement sur son clavier, laissant un Eric éberlué face à son propre ordinateur. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au jeune homme pour réagir, puis il se redressa, se précipitant vers la rambarde des escaliers en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres afin de faire retentir un long sifflement strident. Ce dernier eut l'effet escompté et les trois agents de l'équipe lui jetèrent un regard mi-furieux, mi-intéressé.

« Tout le monde sur le pont ! scanda-t-il, Nell a trouvé quelque chose… »

Les autres posèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et le rejoignirent, montant machinalement les marches en grommelant que cette affaire allait finir par avoir raison d'eux. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle informatique, ils se tournèrent vers Eric, debout à côté de l'écran.

« Ce que vous voyez là, commença-t-il, est l'abonnement qu'a pris notre mystérieux commanditaire auprès d'un service de téléphonie… C'est avec ce même numéro qu'il a donné ses ordres à Mayers depuis quelques mois. Et, comme vous le voyez, la personne qui est derrière tout ça a signé d'un nom qui ne nous est pas inconnu… »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la fiche d'abonnement, cherchant avidement le nom du fantôme après lequel il courait depuis plus d'une semaine. Lorsque le regard des membres de l'équipe tomba sur le fameux nom, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Ce fut Chris qui brisa le silence.

« Bon, au moins on peut dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment surpris…

-Tu en es sûr à cent pour cent Eric ? demanda Callen après être resté quelques secondes silencieux.

-Certain. C'est le nom qu'a utilisé votre homme pour prendre son abonnement.

-Il faut prévenir Kensi, tonna Sam en composant son numéro.

-Ca risquerait de la compromettre, l'avertit Callen. Je vais aller voir Hetty, elle saura quoi faire. »

Il fit un petit signe de tête et quitta la pièce. Chris allait en faire de même lorsqu'elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un regard étonné à Nell, toujours immobile devant son moniteur d'ordinateur. Elle qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de couper la parole d'Eric et de s'attribuer les mérites des découvertes, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle interrogea Eric du regard mais ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Nell ? l'appela-t-elle alors.

-Ouais, grommela la petite femme en se retournant.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Chris, surprise de la voir aussi molle.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que j'ai surestimé mes capacités à rester éveillée.

-Comme tout le monde, répondit Sam avec un petit sourire en croisant les bras.

-Ouais, répéta Nell en se frottant à nouveau les yeux.

-Dis-toi que maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te reposer, vous avez fait le maximum pour nous sur cette affaire.

-Comme d'habitude ! » railla Nell avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Sam et Chris sourirent et jetèrent un bref coup d'œil en direction du bureau d'Hetty.

De son côté, Callen s'était précipité dans le bureau de la directrice, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper. La minuscule femme haussa un sourcil et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Vous avez trouvé, Monsieur Callen ?

-Deeks. C'est Marty Deeks.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ? demanda calmement Hetty en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Il a pris un abonnement auprès d'une compagnie de téléphonie et il se servait de ce numéro pour appeler Mayers et lui dicter ses ordres, résuma Callen.

-Bien, répondit Hetty sans se départir de son calme. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Monsieur Callen ?

-Kensi est en opération sous-couvertures avec lui, auprès d'un gang qui a déjà tué plusieurs flics et attaqués des agents fédéraux…

-Avez-vous mis Mademoiselle Blye au courant ?

-Non, je suis d'abord venu vous prévenir.

-Sage décision. C'est une très bonne Agent, elle saura comment réagir. Toutefois, il faut que nous progressions avec tact de notre propre côté. Pour le moment, le Lieutenant Deeks ne se doute pas forcément de l'implication de Mademoiselle Blye. Tant qu'elle bénéficie de l'effet de surprise, elle garde l'avantage.

-C'est une façon de dire que nous ne devons pas la contacter ?

-Je vais téléphoner à Lenny, répondit simplement Hetty, il me renseignera sur l'affaire. Aux dernières nouvelles, le Lieutenant Deeks et Mademoiselle Blye venaient à peine d'approcher le dirigeant du trafic. »

Hetty décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami. Callen ne cessa de remuer alors que résonnaient successivement trois tonalités. Lorsque la voix de Lenny Mackins résonna à l'autre bout du fil, il se crispa et fixa le téléphone comme si la solution allait sortir de là.

« Lenny ?

-_Hetty ? Qui y'a-t-il ? Notre dernière discussion remonte à tout juste trois heures ! _

-Nous avons du nouveau. Apparemment, l'agent corrompu serait bel et bien le Lieutenant Deeks.

-_Vous en êtes sûrs ?_ demanda le vieil homme après avoir poussé un profond soupir.

-C'est ce que nous indiquent les preuves.

-_Que veux-tu savoir _? demanda Lenny.

-Y'a-t-il un moyen, disons discret, pour que nous puissions mettre Mademoiselle Blye au courant du tournant que prends l'affaire, sans l'impliquer auprès du Lieutenant Deeks ni de la troupe de malfrats ?

-_J'ai bien peur que le seul moyen que nous ayons de la prévenir soit son téléphone. En plus, elle et Deeks viennent de partir rejoindre le groupe de Reeves pour une opération demain._

-Elle est sur le terrain avec Deeks ? lança Callen.

-_Agent Callen, _le salua brièvement Mackins, _oui, ils sont partis il y a environ une heure et demi. Deeks m'a prévenu que le groupe souhaitait intercepter une livraison de preuves pour un procès au tribunal… Reeves voulait qu'ils les rejoignent dans la soirée et qu'ils restent avec eux pour la nuit afin de mettre au point leur plan._

-Kensi est coincée entre Deeks et Reeves, résuma Callen en serrant les dents.

-Est-ce que le Lieutenant Deeks vous a laissé sous-entendre quand cette mission prendrait fin ? demanda Hetty.

-_Pas exactement. Je pense que lui-même ne le sait pas. Peut-être que Reeves voudra tenter autre chose lorsqu'il se rendra compte que nous avons changé l'itinéraire du camion._

-Et si vous ne le changiez pas ? demanda Callen, à brûle pourpoint.

-_Pardon _? répondit Lenny, sans comprendre.

-Si moi et mes hommes nous dissimulions dans un camion afin d'intercepter à la fois Reeves, et à la fois Deeks ?

-_Je…_ commença Lenny.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne initiative, Monsieur Callen, répondit Hetty d'une voix calme. Ce genre d'opération est déjà risqué en temps normal, alors la tenter alors que Mademoiselle Blye ne sera pas au courant et que le Lieutenant Deeks se retrouvera coincé ne me paraît pas une bonne idée. De plus, nous n'avons aucune information concernant la position qu'aura l'Agent Blye… Je préfère ne pas risquer une telle offensive. »

Il y eut un petit silence au cours duquel Callen analysa la réponse de sa supérieure. Bien sûr, sous cet angle elle avait totalement raison… Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir en imaginant Kensi, prise au piège entre Deeks et Reeves.

« _Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ?_ demanda presque timidement Lenny.

-Nous allons prévenir Mademoiselle Blye sur la ligne mise à disposition pour la tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire, résuma Hetty. Elle ne doit consulter ce téléphone que lorsqu'elle se sait seule et je lui fais confiance quant à la façon qu'elle aura de raisonner.

-_Bien. Je vous contacterai si jamais Deeks fait son rapport d'ici-là. Inutile de vous demander de me tenir au courant, Hetty ?_

-En effet, c'est inutile, répondit la petite femme, je te recontacte Lenny. Reste vigilent malgré tout.

-_Bien._ »

La communication fut coupée et Hetty reporta son attention sur Callen. Le jeune homme avait recommencé à remuer, cherchant une solution à leur problème.

« Je pense sincèrement que Mademoiselle Blye saura gérer ce retournement de situation. Elle a été la première à soupçonner le Lieutenant Deeks, après tout.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit Callen, mais je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette affaire.

-Moi non plus, Monsieur Callen.

-Je vais avertir Eric qu'il doit prévenir Kensi ? demanda G.

-Oui, faites Monsieur Callen. »

L'homme se précipita vers le bureau des techniciens. Hetty, quant à elle, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sorti les dossiers des membres de l'équipe de la police que lui avait fourni Lenny lors de sa dernière visite dans les bureaux de l'OPS. Elle les fixa pendant quelques secondes puis rouvrit celui portant le nom de Deeks. Elle parcouru une nouvelle fois les lignes à propos de l'officier, qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur désormais, puis elle fronça les sourcils et attrapa un autre dossier qu'elle parcouru rapidement du regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle soupira.

« Eric, cria presque G en pénétrant à nouveau dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les autres, il faut que tu préviennes Kenz' sur la ligne mise à disposition pour l'enquête.

-D'accord.

-Qu'a dit Hetty ? s'enquit Sam en se tournant vers son équipier.

-Elle ne voulait pas que nous intervenions nous-même, elle pense qu'il est plus prudent de laisser Kensi agir seule…

-Mais… Et si Deeks était de mèche avec Reeves ? demanda Christina, une lueur d'inquiétude vrillant ses prunelles vertes.

-Je ne pense pas. Mackins a dit au téléphone que Deeks l'avait prévenu d'un plan mis au point par l'équipe de Reeves pour intercepter des preuves capitales lors d'un procès… Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait été de leur côté. De plus, Kensi le colle pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il n'aurait pas pu avoir de conversation privée avec Reeves ou l'un de ses hommes.

-D'accord, répondit Chris, peut rassurée.

-Et Mackins ?

-Hetty le tient au courant, et de son côté il nous contactera si jamais Deeks l'appelle pour son rapport.

-Et il serait susceptible de l'appeler quand ? s'informa Sam.

-C'est bien ça le problème Kensi et lui sont sur le terrain en contact direct avec Reeves et les autres, pour une durée indéterminée…

-Comment ça indéterminée ? C'est ce qu'ils appellent des missions sous-couvertures chez la police, un permis de conduire et hop, on fonce ? s'énerva l'ancien Navy Seal.

-Apparemment, répondit Callen en grinçant des dents, on ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir, ils ne traitent pas que des opérations sous-marins.

-Et alors, nous non plus… Jamais on ne laisserait un agent disparaître sans aucun moyen de transmettre des informations, encore moins si cet agent est suspecté d'être un pourri…

-C'est un peu ce qu'on a fait avec Kensi, se risqua Chris.

-Parce qu'on ne voulait pas compromettre sa première couverture, argumenta Sam.

-Je pense que Chris a raison, plaida G, nous n'avons pas bien jugé le contrecoup de cette affaire, et encore moins les proportions qu'elle risquait de prendre. Nous sommes tous fautifs, LAPD comme NCIS.

-Mouais, répondit Sam en grommelant.

-Qu'est-ce que je mets dans le message ? demanda Eric.

-Que nous avons des preuves concernant la culpabilité de Deeks, et qu'il s'agit bien de notre homme.

-Joins la demande d'abonnement que Nell a trouvé, on ne sait jamais, ajouta Sam.

-Bien. » répondit l'informaticien en réajustant ses lunettes et en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il se retourna et ouvrit plusieurs applications avant de se mettre à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Les Agents le regardèrent faire sans rien dire jusqu'au moment où il envoya le message. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Devant l'inhabituel silence dont faisait preuve Nell, G lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et eut un petit sourire en la découvrant, à moitié endormie, accoudée sur son bureau, le regard vitreux dirigé en direction de l'écran sur lequel Eric avait rédigé le message à l'intention de leur collègue. Il était tard, peut-être même que Kensi dormait déjà, mais chacun espérait qu'elle trouverait ses informations au plus vite afin d'agir en conséquences.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je suis cruelle avec ce pauvre Deeks... Mais, il faut avouer qu'il a un peu une tête de voyou bad boy, non? Avec sa crinière de lion, ses yeux bleu et... Oui, bon, je m'arrête là... Je m'emballe je dois dire...! Enfin, je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de Kensi, esseulée avec notre ripou...!<p>

Comme je serai en vacances la semaine prochaine, je vous posterai la suite bien plus vite, car j'aurai enfin un moment pour souffler...! En attendant, couvrez-vous bien, n'attrapez pas froid, et à bientôt!


	11. Chapitre Dix

****Salut à tous! Alors, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop gelés avec le froid qu'il fait...!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, le nouveau chapitre, celui que j'ai ébauché en premier et sur lequel j'ai basé toute l'intrigue, toute l'histoire, toute l'enquête...! Ah, que d'émotion! :')

Je vous laisse donc le lire, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 10 ;**

La soirée s'était déroulée rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Kensi qui avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée ballotée d'un endroit à un autre. Elle devait faire mine de suivre les ordres de Deeks lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, tout en l'observant à la dérobée le reste du temps afin de confirmer ou non son profil, sans pour autant se faire griller par les membres de l'unité d'attaque. La routine, quoi.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée pour de bon, Peters avait réuni une dernière fois l'équipe afin de revoir les détails de l'attaque du lendemain avant de les laisser aller se coucher. Deeks, réticent à l'idée de s'enfermer dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas si rapidement après l'infiltration avait à nouveau fait le tour de la chambre, afin de vérifier que Grant, Hutson ou Ramiréz n'avait pas profité de l'agitation suite à la réunion pour venir poser un quelconque moyen d'espionnage. Le blond avait quand même fini par accepter de laisser tomber ses recherches et il avait laissé Kensi se charger des dernières vérifications. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans la chambre-même, comme lors de sa première analyse, mais avait remarqué un micro à faible porté placé devant la porte. Deeks avait décrété qu'ils brouilleraient la transmission et joueraient le jeu du sentiment de trahison si jamais ils leur posaient une question. Sinon, ils feraient mine de s'en aller, Reeves tenait trop à eux pour les laisser quitter son unité. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Kensi avait vaguement hoché la tête en défaisant le reste de leurs affaires. Les heures avaient ensuite filées rapidement et il avait été temps de se coucher afin d'être prêts pour l'assaut du lendemain.

Au moment de se glisser dans les couvertures, Kensi avait senti son « partenaire » enserrer fermement ses hanches de son bras. Elle s'était retournée et avait haussé un sourcil.

« Et encore, je ne te demande pas de jouer la « folle nuit d'amour » dès ce soir, mais il faut être un minimum crédible…

-Être la nouvelle de l'équipe ne m'oblige pas à subir ce genre de bizutage, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Beaucoup serait heureuse, à ta place. Et je préfère avoir l'air authentique si jamais l'un de leurs gars décide d'ouvrir la porte pendant la nuit et qu'il nous trouve à dix mètres l'un de l'autre…

-Ok. »

Elle se retourna et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Elle sentit Deeks passer à nouveau son bras autour de sa taille et elle ne put réprimer un frissonnement qu'elle mit sur le compte de différence de température entre le bras de Deeks et l'air environnant. En effet, la peau du jeune homme se révélait être plutôt brûlante et l'air frais de la nuit s'était infiltré par la fenêtre, laissée ouverte par Deeks pendant plus de deux heures, refroidissant grandement la chambre.

Kensi mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Elle était coincée dans ce lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se réveille. Le fait qu'il préfère « garder leur couverture crédible » lui paressait plus être un manque de confiance cuisant envers elle. Ce qui eut pour effet de raffermir ses doutes quant à sa culpabilité. Après tout, Deeks avait, comme elle l'avait déjà noté plus d'une dizaine de fois, le profil idéal jeune, dynamique, constamment en infiltration auprès d'indic' ou de trafiquants, assez calé en informatique… Ils leur manquaient juste une preuve matérielle afin d'incriminer le jeune détective. Et cette preuve, c'était à elle de la trouver. Ou bien à l'équipe en fouillant dans son passé, et en examinant le téléphone de Mayers, toutefois, quelque chose lui disait que cette infiltration serait le meilleur moyen afin de trouver de quoi faire tomber Deeks. Après tout, elle devait rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui, il finirait par se trahir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

Une heure passa au cours de laquelle Kensi rassemblait dans son esprit les différents évènements de la journée. Elle devait tout garder en mémoire au cas où, car elle ne pouvait laisser aucune trace écrite, au risque de se faire prendre soit par Deeks, soit par Reeves. Mener deux couvertures en même temps, voilà un défi qu'elle n'était pas prête de relever à nouveau… Être la bleue Helena Asquéz pour Deeks, et Megan Epps, la copine de James Effrac pour Max était vraiment compliqué à mener de front. Elle devait, d'une part, se laisser manier à sa guise par Deeks, qui devait jouer le rôle du copain protecteur devant les mercenaires, et faire semblant de n'être pas expérimentée devant lui lorsqu'elle redevenait Helena… Elle n'avait plus une minute à elle pour être Kensi dans toute cette affaire !

Soudain, l'agent du NCIS remarqua une lumière très ténue illuminer la toile de son sac. Elle vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que son suspect dormait et elle se coucha de tout son long, tendant le bras vers son sac. Elle parvint à en extraire discrètement le mobile que Nell lui avait donné afin que l'équipe du NCIS puisse la contacter en cas d'urgences, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le contenu du message en grommelant intérieurement contre Eric, à qui elle avait recommandé de ne pas lui envoyer d'informations inutiles... Toutefois, son sang se glaça alors que le message du technicien s'affichait en toute lettre. Elle resta un moment à fixer l'écran de son téléphone, alerte, ayant l'impression que les battements de son cœur auraient pu réveiller Deeks et la bande de mercenaires compris. Elle ouvrit distraitement la pièce-jointe qu'Eric -ou bien Nell- avait attaché à son message et elle l'a parcouru rapidement. Des relevés de téléphone, un abandonnement pris au nom de Martin Deeks… C'était lui. C'était lui la taupe, lui qui dirigeait la horde de marines corrompus, qui avait commandité leur assassinat en se servant de Mayers pour exécuter ses ordres et qui gardait la famille de ce dernier prisonnière depuis plusieurs semaines… Et elle se trouvait enfermée avec cet homme, qui avait une main passée autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui de manière possessive. Elle retint un soupir et balança son téléphone dans la doublure de son sac. Elle devait filer, ou du moins se lever et préparer ses affaires avant de capturer Deeks et de s'enfuir. Sa principale mission était d'arrêter Deeks, faire tomber l'équipe de tueurs passait en deuxième, Hetty le lui avait certifié. De plus, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser auprès de Reeves et des autres, elle devait absolument pouvoir contacter le reste de son équipe, et pour cela, elle devait quitter ce lotissement. Oui, voilà, ça c'était un bon plan. Avec seulement un défaut… Comment allait-elle s'extirper de son étreinte ?

Doucement, tout doucement, Kensi posa sa main sur le bras de Deeks. Elle retint sa respiration et se mit à le repousser délicatement. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir mais n'affermit pas sa prise, au plus grand plaisir de Kensi. Elle sentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau alors qu'elle sortait prudemment des couvertures, gardant un œil distrait sur l'homme qui partageait son lit. Alors qu'elle allait passer une jambe en dehors du lit, toute menace éloignée, la poigne de Deeks se referma aussitôt sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Elle cessa de respirer et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la regardait d'un air mauvais, tout en l'attirant contre lui, empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

Le regard bicolore de Kensi alla d'un œil à l'autre de son geôlier, cherchant une façon quelconque de s'en tirer. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés, elle eut une idée folle. Elle s'approcha de lui, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Gêné par son mouvement, Deeks bougea son bras de place afin de pouvoir garder son emprise, détournant quelque secondes le regard, Kensi en profita. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle sentit la surprise de Deeks, contre elle, alors qu'il ne réagissait pas, et elle en profita pour affermir leur baiser. Quand elle sentit que le jeune homme commençait à réagir, elle passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant sa crinière blonde, alors qu'il continuait de serrer ses hanches. Sentant qu'il commençait à s'abandonner à leur étreinte, Kensi glissa lentement sa deuxième main sous l'oreille, en direction de l'arme que Deeks y avait dissimulée avant de dormir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme tout en glissant lentement vers le Beretta. Elle le sentit grogner et sa main franchit les derniers millimètres qui la séparaient de l'arme. A peine ses doigts entrèrent-ils en contact avec le métal froid que quelque chose de bien plus chaud se referma violemment sur son poignet, la forçant à lâcher l'arme. Elle recula, toujours piégée par l'étau que maintenait Deeks sur son poignet, alors qu'il approchait son arme de sa tête, l'air goguenard. Les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux luisants et sa respiration encore haletante à cause de leur baiser lui donnait un air particulièrement effrayant. A moins que ce ne soit juste l'effet que produisait le Beretta, porteur de sombres desseins, qui s'approchait lentement d'elle.

« T'es qui ? grogna Deeks en pointant son arme sur la tempe de Kensi tout en reprenant sa respiration.

-Tu es fichu, railla-t-elle, déviant habilement la question. Je suis Agent fédéral et toute mon équipe sait que c'est toi la taupe qui informait l'équipe de marines. Même si tu me tue, ils te retrouveront et tu tomberas pour tes actes !

-Raté, ma belle, je ne crois pas à ton histoire. Tu pensais m'ébranler en me faisant douter de l'intégrité de mes collègues puis prendre le dessus ? Malin, très malin… Je t'avais vraiment sous-estimée. »

Kensi le sentit raffermir sa prise autour de son poignet mais elle ne cilla pas. S'il devait la tuer, elle mourrait digne, sans lui montrer aucun signe de douleur. Elle planta son regard bicolore dans les yeux azurs de l'agent de police et soutint son regard, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Deeks ne détourna pas la tête et laissa son Beretta appuyé sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir le canon froid de l'arme contraster avec la respiration brûlante du jeune homme qui lui parvenait.

« Je t'ai dit que nous avions des preuves, lança-t-elle en se remémorant la pièce-jointe envoyé par Eric un peu plus tôt, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer, Deeks.

-Arrête-ça ! grogna-t-il en appuyant plus fort le canon de son Beretta, je connais mon équipe, et personne n'est une taupe. Ni moi ni les autres. Je n'aime pas tes insinuations, ni tes façons de faire, alors je te repose la question et je veux que tu me répondes cette fois-ci qui es-tu ? »

L'agent du NCIS eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux devant l'étincelle de colère qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Deeks. Il semblait fulminer, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rapide, signe de son agacement. Même s'il était très bon, elle devait bien l'avouer, jamais il n'aurait pu mentir aussi bien. Et puis… Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sincère. Seul un meneur d'hommes ayant une totale confiance en ses collègues pouvait s'en porter garant à ce point. Et c'était ce que Deeks lui inspirait, un meneur d'hommes. En à peine quelques secondes, toute sa théorie concernant la culpabilité de Deeks, qu'elle martelait depuis plus d'une semaine, avait volé en éclats, la laissant seule, face à un homme qui lui pointait son arme sur la tête. Sans parler de l'affaire, qu'elle allait devoir reprendre au début… Elle s'était bien plantée, décidément. Sur toute la ligne. Son infiltration n'avait servie à rien, à part à se concentrer sur la mauvaise personne et à détruire la personnalité qu'elle avait pris le temps de construire auprès des collègues de Deeks.

« Moi aussi je t'ai dit la vérité, répéta-t-elle plus posément, masquant le léger tremblement de sa voix, je suis l'Agent Spécial Kensi Blye, du NCIS. J'ai été envoyée sous-couverture car il y a une taupe chez la police. Une taupe qui dirige un trafic auquel étaient mêlés des Marines… J'ai dû jouer la bleue pour obtenir quelques informations, gagner votre confiance et savoir lequel d'entre vous était la taupe. Cette mission sous-couverture était le moment rêvé pour savoir ce que tu trafiquais, et j'ai saisi l'occasion…

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais la taupe ? gronda-t-il, c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici, tu as joué la _comédie_ ?

-J'ai fait mon travail. Comme toi lorsque tu infiltres des groupes comme celui de Max.

-Sauf que moi je n'infiltre pas des _collègues_, je ne _joue _pas avec eux !

-C'est mon travail ! répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton, on m'a confié cette enquête, j'obéis aux ordres. »

La pression de l'arme sur sa tempe s'allégea un peu, sans disparaître complètement du moins. Kensi se força à garder un air déterminé sur le visage alors que Deeks la regardait de haut en bas. Elle pouvait lire de la frustration dans ses prunelles bleues. De la frustration mais aussi une pointe de déception. La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'il la regardait, la rancœur étant perceptible sur chacun de ses traits.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole, serrant toujours avec une certaine force le poignet de Kensi. Cette dernière sentait le sang affluer dans son bras, provocant des fourmillements des plus désagréables dans sa main, mais elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de raviver la colère de Deeks.

« Une preuve.

-Pardon ?

-Une preuve de ce que tu me dis. »

Elle secoua légèrement son poignet afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en aurait besoin pour lui prouver son identité et sa tâche parmi les siens. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis la relâcha, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Il garda son Beretta pointé sur Kensi alors qu'elle s'extirpait du lit. Le brusque changement de température la surprit et elle se sentit frissonner. Après avoir été serrée fermement par Deeks pendant de longues minutes, elle avait l'impression de geler au contact de l'air. Elle fouilla dans son sac, prenant garde de toujours laisser ses mains en évidence. Elle trouva son téléphone, puis sa plaque, dissimulée dans une autre doublure de son sac qu'elle arracha afin de pouvoir extirper l'insigne. Hetty lui avait conseillé de toujours la garder, au cas où… Comme quoi, la vieille femme avait un véritable don de prédilection. Elle tendit la preuve de son appartenance à l'agence fédérale à Deeks qui l'attrapa et l'approcha de son visage. Elle put voir son expression passer du doute à l'incrédulité avant de laisser apparaître un éclair de tristesse, bien vite dissimulé. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui renvoya sa plaque, toujours peu enclin à baisser son arme.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te faisait dire que j'étais une taupe ? »

Kensi hésita. Après tout, elle n'était pas totalement sûre de la blancheur de Deeks. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il était innocent, mais il lui était possible de faire erreur. Après tout, il avait les preuves contre lui, les faits, le profil… Tout concordait. Tout excepté son impression sur l'homme. Sauf que, si elle se trompait et que Deeks était bel et bien la taupe, sa cervelle risquait de décorer les murs de leur minable chambre. Il s'avança et tendit la main, plantant à nouveau son regard étincelant dans le sien. Il la vit déglutir et tripoter machinalement son téléphone. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne daigne lui tendre son mobile. Elle détourna alors le regard, d'un air gêné, alors que Deeks ouvrait le message envoyé par Eric. Il resta interdit en fixant la pièce-jointe, qui l'impliquait directement dans l'affaire de trafic dont lui avait parlé Kensi, puis il releva la tête.

« Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans… »

Il avait baissé son arme, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Kensi pensa se jeter sur lui et le faire prisonnier à son tour, après tout, coupable ou non, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait ouvertement menacé de son Beretta pendant plusieurs minutes. Cependant, en voyant son air perdu elle opta pour l'autre solution, la plus folle. Celle qui était de le croire.

Deeks sentait ses pensées se bousculer dans sa tête. Sa seule consolation était que son flair n'avait pas totalement disparu puisqu'il avait noté qu'Helena… Ou plutôt, Kensi Blye, était bien trop habile pour être une bleue. Voilà pourquoi elle était parvenue à se dégager de l'étreinte de Ravel avant de l'abattre froidement, les Agents de l'OPS avaient une réputation de dur à cuire ayant reçu une formation extrêmement poussée… Il venait d'en avoir la confirmation.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à afficher une mine neutre, bouleversé par le trop-plein de sentiments qu'il ressentait. Tout d'abord, la colère, et la rancœur. Colère dirigée contre cette femme, à qu'il commençait à faire confiance et qu'il pensait digne d'en faire une bonne partenaire. De la rancœur, aussi, pour lui avoir menti depuis plusieurs jours et pour avoir si habilement joué la comédie. De la déception, ensuite, de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir, mais aussi que quelqu'un ai plus le soupçonner d'être un pourri. De l'incrédulité, de savoir qu'une taupe se trouvait parmi l'équipe, _son _équipe, celle qui l'avait accepté alors que tous les autres officiers de police le fuyaient comme la peste, équipe au sein de laquelle il avait repris goût au terrain… Et, aussi, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui souffler qu'en plus d'être un traitre, l'un des membres de l'équipe lui enfonçait la tête sous l'eau en l'incriminant directement à l'affaire. Qui donc pouvait bien être capable de ça… ?

La respiration toujours haletante d'avoir embrassé Kensi, Deeks redressa le canon de son arme avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, toujours accroupie devant lui, le dévisageant. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni vis-à-vis d'elle, ni vis-à-vis de lui-même. Il était perdu.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je dis bravo à ceux qui avaient commencés à avoir quelques idées sur comment Kensi allait "avouer" sa véritable identité à Deeks, certains d'entre vous n'en était pas vraiment loin! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette percée, alors? Kensi a-t-elle bien fait de livrer toutes les infos à Deeks? Et comment lui va-t-il prendre la trahison...? Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, et à trèès vite! ;)<p> 


	12. Chapitre Onze

Salut tout le monde!

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de mon absence, vraiment longue, et donc de l'arrêt des mises à jour pour mes différentes fictions... Pour faire court, j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé et je ne pouvais pas mener les cours et tout de front... Je m'en excuse...!

Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et si...<em>  
><strong>

**Chapitre 11 ;**

Kensi, qui commençait à trouver sa position des plus inconfortables, ne quittait pas Deeks des yeux. Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu lire le cheminement de ses pensées au travers ses prunelles azurs tant les expressions défilaient sur le visage de son partenaire. Il semblait profondément blessé d'avoir été ainsi soupçonné, mais aussi désigné comme coupable par l'un de ses amis. De plus, Kensi comprenait que la situation pouvait être délicate pour Deeks car il allait devoir terminer leur enquête aux côtés d'une femme qui avait passé des jours à le suspecter et à étudier ses faits et gestes afin de finir par l'arrêter. Femme, sur laquelle il ne savait rien alors qu'elle-même connaissait toute sa vie.

« Je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Alors, qui ? demanda Kensi préférant garder pour elle qu'elle le croyait, du moins pour le moment.

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être que pour toi c'était facile de porter des soupçons sur les gars de mon équipe, mais par pour moi. Je suis pas surentrainé à tromper les autres. »

Kensi encaissa le coup, imaginant ce que pouvait ressentir Deeks vis-à-vis de la tromperie à son égard. Il fallut encore quelque secondes avant que le lieutenant ne baisse son arme, tenant toujours inconsciemment Kensi en respect. Il garda tout de même son Beretta serré au creux de sa main, jetant des regards suspicieux à l'intention de la jeune femme. Au bout de presque cinq minutes de silence, Deeks soupira et se redressa, de manière à être assis sur le lit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en réfléchissant à l'affaire dans laquelle il se retrouvait, malgré lui, grandement impliqué.

« Et si tu me parlais de cette enquête ? finit-il par lâcher, reportant son attention sur Kensi.

-Mon équipe enquêtait sur une histoire de marines corrompus qui serait susceptibles de faire du trafic d'objets en provenance de l'Afghanistan, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol, nous avons fini par les intercepter et nous les avons interrogé. Seulement, ils ont pratiquement tout avoué après avoir renoncé à voir un avocat. Le Général, qui suivait l'affaire de près, a demandé leur transfert immédiat afin qu'ils soient jugés au plus vite. Seulement, comme il craignait l'implication de la Navy, il a demandé à la police de Los Angeles de planifier l'itinéraire.

-Je me rappelle de ça, marmonna Deeks e fronçant les sourcils, et après ?

-Le convoi a été attaqué, les quatre marines ont été tués par un sniper et nous découvrions que quelqu'un de la police était impliqué dans ce trafic…

-C'est donc là que vous ai venu la _brillante_ idée de venir nous infiltrer ? grommela le blond, un tant soit peu plus calme que précédemment malgré tout.

-A peu près, avoua Kensi. Nos techniciens ont pu identifier, grâce à son téléphone, le lieu où se trouvait le tireur et mes collègues sont partis l'arrêter.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il a tout avoué sans demander d'avocat ?

-Pas exactement, répondit Kensi en souriant, il a refusé de demander un avocat, mais il n'a rien avoué concernant l'affaire.

-C'était avant ou après que tu viennes d'établir chez nous ?

-Après, lui dit-elle.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je recevais des infos' à propos l'affaire sur ce téléphone, lui expliqua-t-elle, j'ai appris que Callen, l'un de mes collègues, partait en infiltration auprès du tireur afin d'essayer de rencontrer celui qui menait ce trafic.

-Je tenais déjà ce rôle à l'époque ?

-Oui, avoua l'Agent après quelques secondes de silence. Mais…

-Continue, lui intima-t-il sans prêter attention à ses explications.

-Tu correspondais de plus en plus au profil qui avait été dressé, expliqua Kensi, et du côté de Mayers, l'homme qui avait tiré, on avait plus grand-chose de nouveau, alors je me suis concentrée sur toi.

-Mackins était dans le coup ? demanda Deeks.

-Il était au courant que nous suspections une taupe parmi ses agents.

-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a assigné à cette mission ?

-Entre autre.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? explosa-t-il alors, son regard vrillant de colère.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu répondais aux caractéristiques de notre gars…

-Et quelles sont-elles ? Être un flic, avoir des indics, partir en infiltration ?

-En partie. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Deeks.

Le jeune homme la fixa, interloqué. Kensi soutint son regard avec détermination. Elle n'avait fait que son travail, et elle était persuadée qu'il en aurait fait de même s'il s'était agi de son enquête et de ses suspects. Elle n'aimait pas les insinuations que laissaient transparaître Deeks au cours de son récit. Ou plutôt, elle aurait préféré ne pas se sentir fautive alors qu'il les lançait, acerbe…

« Ensuite ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Je continuais mon travail ici, lorsque Mayers a parlé. Il a expliqué les raisons de sa soumission à notre homme et nous a donné un téléphone dont il se servait uniquement pour répondre aux appels du type. La suite, tu la connais.

-Mon nom est sorti de votre machine… » récita-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Kensi.

Il y eut à nouveau un léger silence au cours duquel Deeks sembla réfléchir. La tournure que prenait leur infiltration, mais aussi l'enquête de Kensi, lui tournait à toute vitesse dans la tête, lui donnant presque la nausée. Il était suspecté de trafic d'objets anciens, de meurtres avec préméditations, et qui c'est quoi d'autre encore… Mackins soutenait le NCIS dans leur enquête, et celui qui s'était arrangé pour que son nom apparaisse sur le relevé du téléphone n'avait pas dû s'arrêter là. Il était tout bonnement coincé, pris habilement au piège et par l'une des personnes à qu'il aurait confié sa vie sans hésitation. Lorsque cette vérité le frappa, le jeune homme ne put réprimer totalement la grimace de dégoût qui lui monta au visage. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, comme si quelqu'un lui appuyait volontairement la tête sous l'eau. Les repères de son existence au sein de la police, qu'il avait mis si longtemps à reconstruire, venaient de voler en éclats, le laissant seul à la fois face à ses collègues mais aussi face à la hiérarchie et au NCIS. Et la seule personne avec qu'il se trouvait à ce moment précis était la femme qui avait participé, sans le vouloir, à cette déchéance.

Kensi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque Deeks lui jeta un regard mauvais, la lumière qui s'introduisait par la fenêtre provoquant un jeu d'ombre assez effrayant, amplifiant son rictus. Il avait le droit de la haïr, après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme qu'il pensait connaître n'était en fait qu'un dossier de papiers que Kensi s'était sagement approprié, enfilant l'identité d'Helena Asquéz aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un nouveau jean qui allait, peu à peu, épouser ses formes.

« Deeks, écoute, commença-t-elle alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

-Il faut mener cette infiltration a bien, l'interrompit-il sans un regard dans sa direction, on ne peut pas perdre une telle occasion de coincer Reeves seulement à cause de… De _ça._

-Mais… tenta à nouveau Kensi.

-Je préviendrai Mackins plus tard, pour l'instant, on se concentre sur Reeves. Quant à ton affaire, libre à toi de la mener comme bon te semble. »

Il se tu et, après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, glissa à nouveau son Beretta sous son oreiller avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Kensi resta quelques instants interdite, toujours assise, les jambes croisées, sur le sol, puis elle se redressa, étirant un à un ses muscles endoloris avant de se rallonger à son tour. Les draps s'étaient refroidis, signe qu'elle était restée longtemps hors du lit. Au moment de sombrer dans un presque sommeil, Kensi se surpris à regretter que Deeks n'ai pas, à nouveau, passé son bras autour de ses hanches.

Quelques heures plus tard -ou alors s'était-il seulement écoulé cinq minutes ?- on frappa à la porte de la chambre des deux agents. Kensi sorti brusquement de son sommeil, les différents éléments de la veille lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire. Elle eut à peine le temps de constater que le bras de Deeks l'enserrait de nouveau fermement que le matelas s'enfonçait alors que le lieutenant se levait pour aller ouvrir à Grant. Sortant peu à peu du brouillard qui l'habitait toujours au réveil, Kensi se passa une main dans les cheveux, défaisant plusieurs nœuds. Elle salua Axel du regard et attrapa de quoi s'habiller rapidement afin de partir pour la mission d'interception. Deeks discuta encore quelques minutes avec leur collègue puis il referma la porte avant de se retourner vers Kensi.

« Apparemment, la mission serait annulée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kensi surprise.

-Reeves aurait eu des infos' comme quoi son informateur serait mal informé… Il préfère ne pas courir le risque.

-Il sait pour le changement d'itinéraire ?

-Non, il abandonne tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On les rejoint, apparemment, il aurait d'autres projets pour la journée. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers ses affaires et attrapa la première chemise qu'il vit avant de la jeter sur le lit afin de pouvoir quitter les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi. Kensi se retourna vers ses propres affaires et elle se hâta de se préparer, essayant d'afficher un visage calme et serein, ce qui était assez compliqué aux vues des nombreuses pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Il leur fallut environ dix minutes pour être prêts et c'est aux alentours de cinq heures et demie qu'ils se présentèrent devant Peters et les autres, Reeves étant absent.

« Comme Axel vous l'a sans doute dit, l'opération est annulée, expliqua Peters alors que le couple prenait place.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Kensi, qui s'autorisait à prendre de l'assurance, maintenant que Deeks connaissait sa véritable identité.

-Reeves préfère qu'on ne bouge pas, répondit Peters, il a décidé d'aller chercher de son côté, afin de comprendre pourquoi son informateur aurait été grillé. Il passera sans doute d'ici quelques minutes pour nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. »

Deeks hocha la tête et il poussa délicatement Kensi dans le creux des reins afin qu'elle se déplace. La jeune femme s'exécuta en souriant à Hutson qui gardait un œil sur elle depuis le début de l'entretient. Deeks avait dû le remarquer, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait changé de place, s'interposant entre le truand et sa collègue. Il prit jalousement la main de Kensi alors que Peters continuait d'expliquer comment allait se dérouler leur journée d'une voix monotone.

Un bruit retenti et tous se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face à Reeves qui arrivait d'une démarche nonchalante, l'air impassible. Peters l'interrogea du regard et le meneur lui fit un rapide signe de tête afin qu'il s'éloigne du reste du groupe. Bobby s'exécuta et les deux agents sous-couverture restèrent avec le reste de l'unité à échanger des banalités. Deeks ne cessait de jeter des regards furieux à Thomas, qui détournait à chaque fois les yeux avant de les reposer sur Kensi, qui faisait mine de ne rien remarquer et qui profitait de la situation pour essayer de tirer quelques informations de la conversation que menaient Peters et Reeves. La jeune femme plissa les yeux alors que le bras droit de Max se déplaçait légèrement, cachant momentanément ses lèvres au regard bicolore de Kensi. Deeks, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi fixer les meneurs pourrait les aider, continuait de mener, l'air de rien, la conversation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Grant, Hutson et Ramiréz s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, profitant de la suspension de la réunion pour consulter leur téléphone. Sentant toujours le regard d'Hutson sur sa nuque, Kensi chercha un moyen de raconter à Deeks ce qu'elle avait lu de la conversation de Reeves et Peters quand celui-ci se retourna vers elle et écarta délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient l'accès à son oreille. Il s'approcha doucement et lui chuchota, conscient qu'Hutson ne les quittait pas des yeux

« Pourquoi fixer Reeves et Peters ? demanda-t-il.

-Je lis sur les lèvres, lui apprit-elle sur le même ton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? dit-il, après une seconde où l'étonnement avait percé sur son visage.

-Reeves parle de son indic'… Selon lui il serait possible qu'il ait été repéré.

-Quelque chose sur nous ? demanda Deeks en l'enserrant délicatement dans ses bras.

-Pas pour le moment… répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle essayait à nouveau de capter quelques bribes de leur conversation, attends… Si, je crois qu'ils ont dit ton nom… »

A peine Kensi eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que Peters fit volte-face, cherchant Deeks du regard. Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre et le jeune homme s'exécuta, laissant volontairement sa main traîner sur les hanches de Kensi tout en jetant un regard en biais à Hutson. L'Agent du NCIS, un peu inquiète quant à la tournure que les évènements pouvaient prendre, se déplaça vers un coin de la pièce d'où elle pourrait avoir une vision claire sur les trois hommes. Elle sentit son Beretta lui brûler la hanche alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils disposés contre le mur, le cœur battant, le regard fixé sur Reeves, Peters et Deeks.

« Je peux ? demanda une voix au bout d'environ une minute.

-Ouais, répondit Kensi en se décalant alors qu'Hutson s'asseyait en face d'elle, faisant disparaître toutes ses chances de comprendre la discussion des autres.

-Ca va ? La nuit n'a pas été trop dure ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-On a connu pire comme piaule, lui répondit-elle, résignée à devoir lui parler.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Effrac ?

-Des années, confia-t-elle en prenant un air rêveur.

-Et… Ca marche ?

-Tu me prends pour le genre de fille incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même ? railla Kensi.

-Non, non. Mais c'est juste qu'il semble un peu… _Possessif_, et aussi un peu agressif… Il a quand même buté Ravel !

-Ce type était un porc, répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

-Je n'en doute pas, se rattrapa Hutson en lui souriant, mais quand même, tu sais, il y a d'autres types qui pourraient t'assurer une certaine protection…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je m'en charge très bien toute seule, et James le sait, lui dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement que l'homme ne saisit pas.

-Je veux juste dire, si jamais un jour, tu aurais envie de changer de niveau, Effrac ne sera pas un obstacle… »

Il avait négligemment approché sa main de celle de Kensi tout en lui faisant ouvertement du pied. La jeune femme allait reculer lorsqu'Hutson fut brusquement renversé de sa chaise, s'étalant de tout son long par terre, trop étonné pour réagir. Kensi releva la tête et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Deeks, fulminant, debout devant le fauteuil renversé d'Hutson. Un bref coup d'œil sur le reste de la pièce lui apprit que Ramiréz et Grant étaient partis, tout comme Reeves et Peters.

« Et en quoi je serai un obstacle ? gronda-t-il à l'intention de Thomas qui se relevait péniblement.

-Je… commença ce dernier.

-Je vois que t'occuper de Ravel t'as pas suffi. Pourtant, ce qu'il en restait était assez évocateur je trouve…

-J-… répéta l'homme qui tentait vainement de se relever.

-Je ne partage pas Megan, martela Deeks en franchissant le mètre qui le séparait d'Hutson, à peine debout, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui… » répondit faiblement Tommy, le regard fuyant.

Deeks fit mine de faire demi-tour mais il se retourna au dernier moment, projetant à nouveau Hutson au sol en lui décochant un crochet dont même Sam aurait été jaloux. Il tendit sa main à Kensi, qui la saisit, et ils quittèrent la pièce sans se retourner alors que l'homme de main se mettait debout, le souffle court.

« J'ai mal à la main, marmonna Deeks d'une voix piteuse alors qu'ils regagnaient ce qui leur servait de chambre.

-C'était pas nécessaire de le frapper aussi fort, répondit Kensi en réprimant un sourire amusé.

-Effrac l'aurait fait, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, et puis, je n'aime pas qu'on drague ma partenaire… »

Kensi cilla et s'apprêtait à demander à Deeks s'il les considérait comme des partenaires quand le vibreur de son téléphone l'interrompit. Elle se dirigea vers son sac, toujours abandonné au pied de son lit et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que ses collègues l'appelaient sur le téléphone au nom d'Asquéz. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle eut répondu, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son autre téléphone, celui pour les urgences. Ah, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient tentés de la joindre une quinzaine de fois sur celui-là qu'ils s'étaient rabattus sur celui de sa couverture.

« Oui ? répondit-elle.

-_Tu peux parler ?_ lui demanda la voix anxieuse de Callen.

-Oui, répondit Kensi en constatant que Deeks quittait la chambre pour lui laisser de l'intimité, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-_C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire ! On a reçu aucune réponse suite au message d'Eric, on a eu peur que Deeks t'ai eu. Comment ça se présente de ce côté ?_

-Eh bien, commença Kensi, hésitante quant à la façon de procéder, ma couverture a sauté…

-_Tu es où ? Est-ce que ça va, avec Reeves ? Et Deeks, où est-il ?_

-…Mais j'ai la situation sous contrôle, termina-t-elle. J'ai dû montrer ma plaque à Deeks parce qu'il doutait et que… Bon, qu'il me menaçait avec une arme, avoua-t-elle.

-_Quoi ?_

-Mais en fait, ça va, dit-elle, incapable de résumer au mieux sa situation. Je pense que Deeks est victime d'un piège. »

L'entendre le dire à haute voix produisait un tout autre effet que prononcé mentalement. Alors même qu'elle terminait sa phrase, Kensi senti la confusion qui semblait l'habiter depuis la nuit la quitter, pour la laisser avec les idées claires. La vérité était qu'elle avait appris à connaître Deeks, et qu'elle était certaine de déceler lorsqu'il lui mentirait. Et, aussi elle devait l'avouer, elle s'était mise à lui faire confiance, à croire en leur partenariat. Or, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son partenaire.

« _Pardon ? Et les preuves qu'Eric et Nell ont découverts, et le profil, tu disais toi-même que…_

-Je sais, Callen, je sais… Mais c'est moi qui suis sur le terrain et… Je ne pense pas que Deeks me mente.

-_Kenz', _reprit G d'une voix un peu plus posée, _Mackins nous a dit que Deeks avait l'habitude de partir en infiltration. C'est un manipulateur, ne le laisse pas t'avoir !_

-G, répéta Kensi avec plus de conviction, je ne le _crois _pas coupable. Il avait vraiment l'air étonné en découvrant le relevé de téléphone, et blessé qu'un de ses collègues l'ai mis dans cette situation. Ecoute, je t'ai fait confiance pour Mayers, fais-moi confiance pour Deeks. »

L'Agent de l'OPS se retourna, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec ledit Deeks qui était à nouveau rentré dans la chambre, sans doute pour prendre quelque chose. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes puis l'homme quitta à nouveau la pièce, la laissant seule avec un Callen furieux au bout du fil.

« Callen, laisse-moi gérer cette affaire, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle raccrocha et éteignit son téléphone qu'elle balança sur le lit. Le blackberry rebondit deux fois avant de s'immobiliser sur les couvertures, roulées en boule sur un coin du matelas. Elle soupira et s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Elle se retrouvait à mener une opération sous-couverture avec un homme qui la méprisait et qui n'avait aucune confiance en elle, et elle venait de passer pour une débutante auprès de son équipe… Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette affaire ?

* * *

><p>Voilà donc la suite, pas très mouvementée pour un retour, je vous l'accorde...! Kensi accorde peu à peu sa confiance à Deeks, normal, qui ne le ferait pas...? ;)<p> 


	13. Chapitre Douze

****Salut tout le monde!

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que, malgré l'attente, vous continuez de suivre cette fiction!

Je vois que certains ont déjà des doutes sur la taupe ; c'est bien, continuez de chercher, continuez... ;)

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 12 ;  
><strong>

Lorsque Callen reposa le téléphone sur la table en face de lui, Sam lui jeta un regard interrogateur, attendant que son équipier lui rapporte sa conversation avec Kensi. G resta quelques secondes muet puis il se tourna vers Sam, l'air éberlué. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'une de leurs opérations sous-couvertures tournait ainsi. Et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit l'une des plus complexes…

« Elle le croit.

-Pardon ? demanda Sam sans comprendre.

-Deeks lui a sorti qu'il n'y était pour rien, et Kensi le croit.

-Quoi ? répondit Sam, mais elle était la première à le soupçonner, c'est elle qui nous a mis sur sa piste !

-Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit… Mais elle ne veut rien savoir, elle préfère continuer l'enquête en sous-marin pour la LAPD avec Deeks et aviser après…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam en suivant G, qui quittait la salle informatique.

-Je sais pas… On peut pas prendre le risque de la raisonner, sa couverture tient auprès de Reeves et c'est ce qui compte… Elle doit se débrouiller sans nous pour le moment.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le croit ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils, l'air plus qu'étonné.

-Je pense qu'il l'a embobiné… Elle avait vraiment l'air sûr d'elle, et elle n'a pas utilisé le mot de détresse, ce n'est donc pas qu'il l'a tient. C'est juste… Qu'elle s'est laissée convaincre par Deeks.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, répéta Sam, pourtant, Kensi à la tête dure, elle sait où elle met les pieds et elle se trompe rarement dans ses profils.

-Mener deux couvertures en même temps a peut-être été plus dur que nous le pensions. Je pense que nous avons tous sous-estimé Max Reeves et son équipe, et le travail que Kenz' allait devoir fournir en les infiltrant. De plus, elle devait veiller à ne pas se faire percer à jour par Deeks…

-Elle a dit ce qui l'avait trahit ?

-Apparemment, c'est elle qui a lâché l'affaire, le flic l'aurait menacé avec son flingue.

-_Quoi _? Et elle le pense toujours innocent.

-Tu prêches un convaincu ! répondit Callen en levant les bras comme s'il abandonnait la lutte. Mais quelle idée, _quelle idée_ d'avoir percé sa couverture ! Deeks se fou d'elle, c'est sûr…

-Je ne partage pas votre avis, Monsieur Callen. »

G et Sam se retournèrent, faisant face à la minuscule Hetty, qui les observait depuis l'entrée de son bureau. Apparemment, elle avait assisté à une grande partie de la conversation mais c'était tout d'abord gardée d'intervenir, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'approcha et leva la tête afin de regarder Callen dans les yeux. Ce dernier haussait les sourcils, attendant une explication de la part de leur petite directrice.

« Hetty ? interrogea Sam, se sentant un peu exclu du combat visuel qui opposait sa supérieure et son partenaire.

-Monsieur Hanna ? répondit la petite femme sur le même ton que son Agent.

-Hetty, pourquoi pensez-vous que Kensi ai raison ?

-Je pense, Monsieur Callen, que cette affaire est plus complexe que vous ne le pensez.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Sam en croisant les bras.

-Deeks est le coupable idéal, Hetty ! répliqua G, on a toutes les preuves possibles…

-Justement. Les preuves vont ont-elles toujours amenés au _véritable_ coupable au cours de cette affaire ? »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais alors qu'Hetty haussait les sourcils, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle avait raison, et Sam et Callen le savaient pertinemment. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'enquête, les preuves leur avaient désignés plusieurs suspects qui auraient fait des coupables évidents. Mayers en faisait partie et Callen avait préféré suivre son instinct qui lui hurlait que le pauvre homme cachait quelqu'un d'autre, et il avait eu raison. Et maintenant, il reprochait à Kensi de faire de même avec Deeks… Cependant, l'Agent du NCIS devait avouer que Deeks faisait un suspect beaucoup plus sérieux que Jonathan Mayers, mais aussi beaucoup plus dangereux…

« De plus, ajouta Hetty comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de G, Mademoiselle Blye est hautement capable de réussir cette infiltration. C'est un très bon Agent. »

Elle ancra une dernière fois son regard dans ceux de ses deux subalternes puis elle retourna dans son bureau de sa démarche si caractéristique. Callen et Sam se jetèrent un bref regard et l'ancien Navy Seal soupira, se passant une main sur le visage.

« Si on s'est trompé sur Deeks, commença-t-il prudemment, ça veut dire qu'on se fait mener en bateau… ?

-On va déjà vérifier qu'on s'est trompé sur lui, l'interrompit Callen.

-Comment ? » demanda Sam.

Callen lui fit un signe de tête et ils retournèrent dans le bureau où siégeaient Nell et Eric. Les deux techniciens, qui étaient penchés sur le même écran d'ordinateur, leurs mains tapant sur le même clavier, relevèrent simultanément la tête alors que les deux Agents pénétraient dans la pièce, intrigués de les voir revenir aussi vite.

« Eric, est-ce qu'on peut avoir l'adresse du fournisseur pour les abonnements téléphoniques ? demanda Callen alors que Sam le regardait faire, un air d'incompréhension flottant sur son visage.

-Oui, répondit le technicien tandis que Nell fronçait les sourcils, alors, attends… Voilà, l'adresse est sur ton smartphone !

-Merci.

-J'y ai aussi joint le dossier d'abonnement.

-D'accord ! » répondit la voix déjà lointaine de Callen.

Nell jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Eric qui haussa les épaules en regardant Sam quitter la pièce à son tour. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de se tenir informé de l'avancé de l'affaire. La rousse adopta une moue boudeuse et reporta son attention sur l'écran alors qu'Eric lui jetait un regard amusé. Décidément leur partenariat lui apportait de multiples rebondissements !

De son côté, Hetty regarda ses Agents partir en direction du parking, leur plaque à la main et leur arme dans leur étui. Elle eut un petit sourire et retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau, se servant au passage une tasse de thé. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout avec son équipe, c'était qu'ils étaient tous solidaires les uns des autres. Si Kensi avait des doutes à propos de Deeks, même s'ils ne le montraient pas, G et Sam remettaient en question leur raisonnement. Chris était aussi une très bonne recrue, qu'Hetty se félicitait souvent d'avoir choisie. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs pendue au téléphone, essayant sans doute de remonter une énième piste concernant leur mystérieux dirigeant. L'Agent avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval lâche et elle se passait la main sur le visage toutes les cinq minutes environ. Tic qu'Hetty avait déjà noté et qui l'amusait. C'était dommage qu'une si bonne équipe ne puisse pas fonctionner encore pour longtemps.

Le regard de la directrice fut attiré par les dossiers de l'équipe du LAPD, mis en évidence sur un coin de son bureau. Deux noms se démarquaient au sein de cette équipe. L'un pour d'obscures raisons et l'autre… Pour son avenir brillant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Sam en donnant un coup de volant afin de doubler une berline.

-On va vérifier que Kensi se plante, répondit G en parcourant le menu de son téléphone tout en gardant un œil sur la conduite de Sam.

-En allant rendre visite à un opérateur téléphonique ?

-L'abonnement a été pris il y a de ça seulement deux mois. Or, c'est une boîte privée, avec pas beaucoup de clients. Avec un peu de chance, le patron se souviendra de Deeks et ça suffira pour convaincre Kenz'. »

L'ancien Navy Seal grommela alors que Callen continuait de chercher quelque chose dans son téléphone. Sam n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Callen de partir, bille en tête, vérifier une piste. Encore, cette fois-ci, aller interroger un vendeur d'abonnements de téléphones n'étaient pas la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il ait faite, mais c'était toujours ainsi. G partait, sans réfléchir, vérifier telle ou telle information, sans vraiment s'assurer de ses arrières. Si lui ne tenait pas comptes des risques encourus, Sam ne pouvait empêcher la peur de venir rôder dans son esprit alors que son équipier se précipitait au beau milieu d'une bande de mafieux, ou autre affaire du genre. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de prévenir Chris de leur destination avant que Callen ne l'appelle, impatient, pour partir rendre visite à ce vendeur. La jeune femme, habituée aux manières chevaleresques de Callen avait souri et s'était replongée dans sa propre investigation. Au feu rouge, Sam jeta un bref coup d'œil à son partenaire et il constata qu'il était toujours en train d'arpenter en long et en large le menu de son téléphone. Et dire que les smartphones étaient censés simplifier la vie… Lorsqu'enfin G parvint à retrouver le dossier sur l'affaire, rangé n'importe comment dans un sous-dossier, il parcouru quelques pages avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Une photo de Deeks. Bon, le cliché avait été trouvé par Eric sur le site de la police au début de l'affaire, et on y voyait clairement Deeks, aux côtés de Ryan O'Connor, Gregory Barks et Tamara Jolth, toutefois il s'agissait de la seule photo dont ils disposaient, et Callen n'avait pas envie de rappeler Eric afin de lui en demander une autre. Il avait hâte de boucler cette affaire et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps.

« Et s'il ne reconnait pas Deeks ? demanda Sam alors qu'il cherchait un endroit des yeux pour se garer.

-Je préfère ne pas réfléchir à cette solution. On aura perdu la couverture de Kensi, notre piste concernant Deeks, et Mayers.

-Mauvaise journée, conclut Sam.

-Ca tu l'as dit, mauvaise de chez mauvaise journée ! » renchérit son équipier en défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité afin de quitter le SUV.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment avant de retrouver le marchand de téléphonie, dont la boutique était coincée entre un cyber-café et un magasin de jeux vidéo, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique. Callen avait eu raison très exiguë, on voyait nettement que ce n'était pas une chaîne d'abonnement très fréquentée. Sam regarda aux quatre coins de la boutique et repéra une unique caméra de surveillance, braquée sur les modèles disposés en vitrine. Avec un peu de chance, ils obtiendraient des images satisfaisantes…

« Bonjours messieurs, les apostropha une voix, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, Agents Fédéraux, répondit Sam en montrant sa plaque. Sur combien de temps gardez-vous les images de vos caméras de sécurité ?

-Un mois, un mois et demi. Pour tout vous dire, c'est mon neveu qui s'occupe de ça, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude du matériel informatique autre qu'un ordinateur…

-Et quand votre neveu est-il passé pour la dernière fois ? demanda G.

-Il y a de cela… Sept ou huit semaines, répondit le marchand après avoir réfléchit.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner les enregistrements ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que mon neveu s'en occupe je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça fonctionne ! leur expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Quelqu'un passera le faire pour vous, dit alors Callen en se retournant vers le dirigeant. Vous avez beaucoup de clients, monsieur…

-Bradford. Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par « beaucoup ». Disons que je fais tourner ma boutique et que mon travail me convient. Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de concurrencer les grandes chaînes, vous savez ! répondit-il en riant, mais, au fait que font deux Agents Fédéraux dans mon humble boutique ? J'imagine que vous n'avez pas besoin de téléphones ?

-Non, nous sommes satisfaits de ce côté-là, répondit Sam en souriant.

-En fait, nous aurions eu quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'un abonnement que vous auriez délivré à un certain Marty Deeks.

-Marty Deeks, Marty Deeks… marmonna l'homme en retournant derrière son comptoir et en pianotant quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ah oui ! Je me rappelle de cet homme. C'est bien la première fois qu'un client prend autant au sérieux le formulaire, d'habitude ils ronchonnent tous devant toutes les questions et oublie d'en remplir la moitié… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua à pianoter sur son ordinateur alors que les deux Agents se jetaient un coup d'œil en biais. Se pouvait-il que…

« Tenez, j'ai son abonnement ici, répondit le vieil homme en retournant le moniteur de son ordinateur.

-Monsieur Bradford, est-ce que vous auriez une photo de ce monsieur Deeks ? demanda Sam.

-Hélas non ! C'est la seule chose vraiment facultative, et je dois avouer que je ne la réclame pas à mes clients. Je suis un organisme privé, et ce qu'ils apprécient, c'est la discrétion de mes services, dit-il avec une petite once de fierté.

-Dans ce cas est-ce que vous le reconnaitriez ? demanda G en sortant son smartphone et en cherchant rapidement la photo qu'il regardait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je veux bien essayer… répondit Bradford en posant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, alors, excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous agrandir un peu la photo… ? »

Callen toucha les bords de l'écran tactile de son téléphone et il agrandit le cliché du mieux qu'il put afin que les visages des autres membres de l'équipe disparaissent, ne laissant que celui de leur principal suspect au milieu de l'écran. Il négligea de son mieux Jolth, Barks, et au final le visage de Deeks, agrandit au maximum, prenait pratiquement tout l'écran de son téléphone, aux côtés d'O'Connor, qui avait une main posé sur son épaule.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda Callen en présentant à nouveau son téléphone au vieux vendeur.

-Beaucoup mieux. Ah mais, oui, je le reconnais ! s'exclama-t-il, je le reconnais même très bien, même si je ne le distingue pas très bien. »

Callen et Sam se jetèrent un coup d'œil alarmé alors qu'ils remerciaient monsieur Bradford en lui indiquant qu'un technicien passerait sans doute prendre les enregistrements vidéos dans le début de l'après-midi. Les deux Agents se hâtèrent ensuite de retourner à leur véhicule, sans échanger une parole. Lorsqu'ils furent à plus de trois kilomètres de la boutique de Bradford, Sam risqua un coup d'œil vers son équipier, qui fixait la ville, la mâchoire crispée et l'air particulièrement en colère.

« Il faut qu'on prévienne Kensi, lui dit Sam alors qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge.

-Et Hetty, répondit Callen en grommelant.

-On a agi au mieux, G. » ajouta Sam en remarquant que son partenaire continuait de contracter sa mâchoire d'un air menaçant.

L'ancien Navy Seal n'obtient aucune réponse et il se concentra sur la route afin de rentrer le plus vite possible aux bureaux de l'OPS. Désormais, ils avaient de quoi avancer sur cette affaire.

* * *

><p>L'étau se resserre...! Alors, à votre avis, que vont faire Callen et Sam? Et que va faire Kensi, coincée, toute seule, de son côté...?<p> 


	14. Chapitre Treize

**__**Salut tout le monde!

Voilà donc la suite de cette fiction, et le dénouement de cette enquête... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et si...<em>  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13 ;  
><strong>

La matinée était déjà bien entamée et les deux agents sous-couverture n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Reeves depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Deeks. Le blond avait résumé à Kensi ce qui s'était dit Peters et Max voulaient savoir jusqu'où s'étendait le petit trafic qu'Effrac et Epps étaient censés avoir mis en place, rien de bien important. Sans le remarquer, l'Agent du NCIS avait poussé un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ne pas avoir Eric ou Nell derrière elle pour lui assurer une certaine stabilité la rendait nerveuse. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le contexte de cette affaire qui la poussait à bout. Elle allait demander à Hetty un congé sans solde dès la clôture de cette affaire. Oui, voilà, elle partirait un mois sur la côte Est histoire de fuir Los Angeles, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Kensi fut interrompue dans ses projets de vacances par l'arrivée de Deeks dans leur chambre. L'homme ne lui accorda pas un regard et il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un quelconque objet et Kensi reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, qu'elle fixait depuis presque trente minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aurait aimé rompre la glace avec Deeks. Elle aurait aimé parvenir à réinstaurer une sorte de confiance mutuelle entre eux afin que cette mission se déroule au mieux, mais ça semblait être peine perdue. Depuis qu'il l'avait surprise au téléphone avec Callen, il lui avait uniquement accordé la parole afin de lui rapporter les propos de Reeves et Peters. Ensuite, il avait disparu quelques minutes, puis il était revenu fouiller dans ses affaires, toujours sans un mot. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui oppressait la poitrine, lui comprimait de thorax au fur et à mesure que Deeks continuait de l'ignorer. Elle devait agir, sinon elle s'en voudrait.

« Deeks… commença-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu peux me remontrer l'abonnement ? lui demanda-t-il au même moment.

-Euh, oui… » répondit Kensi un peu étonnée.

Elle sentit son regard sur sa nuque alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche du téléphone où se trouvait résumé toute l'affaire depuis son départ. Elle chercha un moment le message d'Eric puis, une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle tendit le téléphone à son coéquipier, qui avait détourné les yeux entre temps. Il resta un moment interdit alors qu'il parcourait du regard les données envoyées par Eric, et, soudain, son visage se crispa et ses traits se durcirent. Kensi allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand l'homme lâcha brusquement le téléphone, qui tomba sur le lit pour la deuxième fois, avant de se retourner et de donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur, faisant retentir un bruit sourd que même Eric et Nell devaient avoir entendu depuis le centre des opérations de NCIS.

« Deeks ! lâcha Kensi en contournant le lit, mais qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et il se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains en poussant un grognement indistinct. Hésitante quant à la conduite à suivre, Kensi resta prudemment en retrait, rassurée de sentir la crosse de son Beretta dans son dos.

« Deeks ? » se risqua-t-elle environ une minute après que son collègue se soit agrippé fermement la tête.

L'homme se redressa, sans doute dans l'intention de lui jeter un regard noir, toutefois lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression qu'adoptait Kensi, il en demeura plus étonné que furieux. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui, une ride s'étant formée sur son front alors qu'elle le fixait à environ un mètre de distance. Au moment même où son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, Deeks s'en voulu. Elle n'avait fait que son travail, et ce depuis le début de l'affaire. Elle avait agi comme ses supérieurs le lui avaient demandé, elle avait fait son job… Et, comble de la mauvaise foi, elle l'avait même défendu face à l'un de ses collègues environ une heure plus tôt. Et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était de la mépriser ouvertement. Il n'était qu'un idiot.

« L'adresse, finit-il par répondre, l'adresse sur le formulaire d'inscription.

-Oui ? répondit Kensi en attrapant le téléphone et en jetant un coup d'œil à ladite adresse, les sourcils froncés.

-C'était l'adresse d'une planque utilisée pour une affaire, il y a un an et demi. Une de mes dernières infiltrations avant de me consacrer au terrain.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Kensi en relevant la tête, un air d'excuse sur le visage.

-J'étais le seul à connaître cette adresse, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Le seul avec mon partenaire, sur l'affaire. Ryan. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un profond silence et Kensi alternait lecture complète du formulaire et observation de Deeks. L'homme semblait à la fois en proie à une dévastation profonde, mais aussi une colère noire. Il fulminait, littéralement, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante et ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses, tremblaient. Toujours un peu hésitante, Kensi se rapprocha de lui et posa timidement une main sur son épaule. Deeks tressaillit mais ne se dégagea pas. Alors, l'Agent du NCIS s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota maladroitement le bras, incapable de trouver une meilleure façon d'agir. Deeks, qui continuait de fixer un point sur le sol en face de lui, sentait les larmes commencer à lui brûler les yeux. Larmes à la fois de colère, de tristesse, mais aussi de déception. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ? Comment avait-il pu abaisser à ce point sa garde et se faire mener en bateau à ce point ? Finalement, il n'avait rien réussi, abandonner l'infiltration ne l'avait que rendu plus vulnérable.

Sentant que la jeune femme avait toujours une main posée sur son avant-bras, Deeks tourna la tête vers elle, croisant son regard. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il ne se sentit pas insulté en lisant la peine dans les iris de sa partenaire, au contraire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait dut attendre d'être trahie par la police pour pouvoir s'ouvrir pour de bon, et cela à la personne qui avait poussé la destruction de son monde. N'était-ce pas ironique ?

« Deeks, commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter.

-Il faut partir, grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque en se redressant d'un coup, jetant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kensi en haussant un sourcil, se levant à son tour du lit.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Ryan lui aussi était un adepte des missions sous-couvertures et des indics'. La seule différence avec moi est qu'il a toujours été aimé des collègues et de la hiérarchie. Il parvenait à arrêter les méchants et à entretenir des rapports avec ses informateurs, railla-t-il en fermant précipitamment son sac.

-Et ? demanda Kensi en rangeant à son tour ses affaires.

-La majeure partie des infos' que nous avions à propos de Reeves et des autres venaient d'un de ses indics'. J'aurais dû m'en douter, s'énerva-t-il, comment aurait-il pu rapporter autant d'information en s'infiltrant aussi peu ?! En pratiquement trois semaines sous-couvertures je n'ai tiré que quelques lieux de réunions de leur équipe, alors que lui obtenait toujours tout… »

Il se tu et une expression amère se dessina sur son visage alors que les souvenirs refluaient dans sa tête. Bien incapable de trouver quoi dire, Kensi se contenta d'attendre tout en fermant son sac.

« Mais, étrangement, ironisa Deeks, ses infos' nous permettaient juste d'associer l'équipe de Reeves à diverses actions, mais jamais de les arrêter…

-Tu veux dire qu'il serait en contact avec Reeves ? demanda alors Kensi en comprenant de quoi il en retournait.

-J'en suis persuadé. » répondit Deeks en vérifiant que son Beretta était bien chargé.

Kensi resta un moment silencieuse. Tout concordait et les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans sa tête. Qui mieux que le coéquipier de Deeks, celui qui lui avait participé à sa réintégration, en quelque sorte, auprès de ses collègues pouvait se servir de lui pour se construire une protection plus qu'efficace en cas d'enquête interne ? O'Connor connaissait Deeks sur le bout des doigts, et il savait exactement comment se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins. Ce type était l'un des hommes les plus machiavéliques qu'il ait été donné à Kensi se rencontrer.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, Deeks remarqua l'air soucieux de sa partenaire et il resta un moment interdit avant de lui dire, d'un ton presque suppliant

« Crois-moi. »

Kensi allait répliquer quand le vibreur de son téléphone l'interrompit. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. C'était encore un appel de Callen. Peu encline à discuter à propos de ses convictions sur Deeks, elle décrocha malgré tout, décidée à faire vite.

« Callen, écoute je…

-_Kenz'_, l'interrompit l'homme d'une voix alarmé, _tu avais raison, ce n'est pas Deeks. C'est O'Connor, le vendeur d'abonnements l'a reconnu ! Il faut que tu…_

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, je suis au courant…

-_Il faut que tu files ! On a eu Mackins, il dit qu'O'Connor s'est absenté pour la matinée, voir des indics'. Kensi, il veut éliminer Deeks, et il va utiliser Reeves ! »_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, cherchant son équipier du regard. Le blond fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication. L'Agent reposa le téléphone contre sa joue et dit à Callen d'une voix un peu tremblante

« On file G. Magnez-vous. »

Elle raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche avant de vérifier à son tour que son arme était chargée. Deeks, qui piétinait devant la porte, attendait qu'elle lui fasse un compte-rendu de la conversation, son sac sur l'épaule, son air déterminé et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnant l'air d'un aventurier.

« Mon équipe sait pour Ryan, lui expliqua Kensi, ils ont des preuves contre lui.

-Ils savent ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

-Oui, et ils auront de quoi l'inculper. Ils sont en route. Il faut qu'on file ! »

Le blond obtempéra et il ouvrit la porte, jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés afin de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Heureusement, ce dernier était désert et les deux agents s'y aventurèrent, alertes, prêts à dégainer leurs armes en cas de besoin. Deeks marchait devant, tentant d'adopter une allure décontractée, et Kensi le suivait de près, assurant ses arrières.

Une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle dans laquelle Reeves et Peters avaient tenus à discuter avec Deeks le matin même, un bruit les alerta et ils se retournèrent. En face d'eux se tenait Ramiréz qui leur souriait. D'un étrange sourire, cependant.

« Oui ? demanda Deeks.

-Reeves aimerait vous parler, répondit Alejandro d'un ton mielleux.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui, tout de suite. » répondit la voix de Reeves.

Kensi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que le leader du gang venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par Grant et Hutson. Ce dernier affichait d'ailleurs un magnifique hématome sur la mâchoire. La douleur passagère ressentie par Deeks en valait le coup, finalement.

« Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Max.

-Des affaires sur la 20ème, répondit Deeks en se retournant légèrement, de manière à garder à la fois Ramiréz et Reeves dans son champ de vision, le genre de client important, qu'on peut pas se permettre de rater, tu vois ?

-Oh mais je vois très bien, répondit l'autre en s'avançant d'un pas, toujours suivi par ses deux cerbères. Ce rendez-vous ne s'appellerait pas… Poulet ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu sous-entends, répondit Deeks en haussant les épaules.

-Oh mais je suis sûr que si, James. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… Marty ?

-Désolé, je laisse que les intimes m'appeler ainsi, répondit Deeks en arborant un sourire provocateur à l'intention de Reeves.

-C'est pas malin de jouer avec moi, Marty, répéta Max en s'approchant encore, je ne suis pas Ravel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avez-vous descendu finalement ? Parce qu'il vous avait grillé, ou parce qu'il tentait vraiment de s'en prendre à ta _charmante _amie ?

-Ca me tue de le dire, répliqua Deeks, mais il avait vraiment l'intention de se foutre de toi. On t'a rendu un service, disons que tu nous en dois un…

-Je pense que discuter avec vous au lieu de vous faire exécuter me rend quitte, répondit Reeves en riant. C'est tellement dommage, je m'étais attaché à vous. Vous êtes… _Vraiment _le genre de gars qu'on recherche. Ca m'embête presque de devoir vous tuer.

-Eh bien, laisse-nous partir alors, lança Kensi qui piétinait.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant, la bleue ! Alors comme ça se serait ta première mission ? Tellement dommage qu'elle se termine ainsi ! Tu paraissais prometteuse, toi aussi. »

Reeves sorti un Smith&Wesson de sa poche et le pointa sur Kensi qui fit un pas en arrière. Deeks jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Ramiréz il n'avait toujours pas bougé et devait être le premier à être neutralisé. Ensuite, ils devraient trouver un moyen de se retrancher quelque part afin de pouvoir éviter les coups de feu de Reeves, Grant et Hutson. En agissant au plus vite, ils bénéficieraient de l'effet de surprise.

Deeks dégaina à une vitesse prodigieuse et il tira habilement deux coups de feu, faisant s'écrouler Alejandro au sol. De son côté, Kensi plongea vers un coin de la pièce, se retranchant derrière ce qui semblait être une table. Elle entendit plusieurs détonations et elle en déduisit que Grant et Hutson avaient sortis leurs armes. Elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière sa cachette et s'y replongea aussitôt, évitant de justesse une nouvelle salve de balles. Elle eut néanmoins le temps d'apercevoir Deeks, qui s'était réfugié derrière une colonne de béton, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête et il se reconcentra sur leurs assaillants.

Kensi inspira un bon coup, raffermi sa prise sur son Beretta et elle se redressa, tirant droit devant elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de douleur, elle se félicita mentalement. Elle devait avoir touché Axel.

La jeune femme replongea rapidement derrière une autre colonne, se rapprochant de l'endroit où se trouvait Deeks. Elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et elle risqua un regard derrière la colonne de béton. Hutson fonçait droit sur elle, son arme prête à tirer. Avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de réagir, l'homme s'écroula, laissant apparaître Deeks et son Beretta fumant. Kensi quitta sa cachette et parcouru la salle des yeux Ramiréz était bel et bien mort, tout comme Tommy. Elle rangea son arme dans son dos, souriant à Deeks.

« Finalement, rien ne vaut une petite fusi-… »

Toutefois, le jeune homme fut coupé dans ses paroles par une seconde vague de tirs. Il pointa son arme en direction de la source et abattit Peters, qui s'était accroupi à côté des corps gémissant de Grant et Reeves. Deeks se retourna vers Kensi et resta un moment figé par ce qu'il vit. C'était la jeune femme, et non lui qui avait été visée par les tirs du bras droit de Max, et elle se trouvait à présent appuyée contre la colonne de béton, une main appuyant sur son ventre d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang. Deeks se jeta à ses côtés, cherchant au passage son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches. Il croisa le regard de Kensi et il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de ses yeux vairons. Cependant, une voix dans le combiné le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« _Vous avez demandé le 911 ?_

_-_Il y a eu une fusillade dans le local désaffecté du 509 K-West Avenue. Envoyez une ambulance et une patrouille du LAPD ! »

Il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la réponse de la jeune femme et il reporta son attention sur Kensi, qui tentait de compresser sa blessure, grimaçante de douleur.

« Laisse-moi faire, lui dit-il doucement en enlevant sa veste et en écartant délicatement les mains tâchées de sang de l'Agent du NCIS.

-Je joue plutôt bien mon rôle de débutante, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace.

-Je trouve aussi, répondit-il en riant tout en essayant de compresser au mieux l'hémorragie, tu as dit que ton équipe allait venir ?

-J'ai une balise GPS, dans mon sac, lui expliqua-t-elle en hachant un peu ses mots, ils savent où nous sommes… »

Le blond hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, espérant entendre la sirène des secours. Il se retourna ensuite vers Kensi, qui serrait fermement les dents.

« Il y en a au moins un de nous qui ne s'est pas fait totalement grillé, répondit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie, tu pourras être fière !

-Avoir berné un ripou de la police et une équipe de gang, c'est ma routine, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton supérieur qui fit rire Deeks.

-C'est une façon de me dire que nous ne bossons pas au même niveau ? dit-il, taquin.

-Flic et Agent Fédéral, deux mondes opposés, lui répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le béton.

-Bah, pour l'instant tes copains ne se démarquent pas pour leur vitesse.

-On aime se faire désirer. » répliqua-t-elle, faisant à nouveau rire Deeks.

Le détective resta un moment silencieux, appuyant toujours sa veste contre la plaie de Kensi et croisant de toutes ses forces les doigts pour que les Agents du NCIS se dépêchent. Il n'était en rien médecin et il ne saurait se prononcer quant à la gravité de la blessure qu'avait reçue Kensi. Avoir les collègues de cette dernière auprès de lui le rassurerait sans doute... Ou pas.

« Kensi ! s'exclama une voix grave au même moment où deux hommes pénétraient dans la pièce, armes au poing.

-On a failli attendre, ronchonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard courroucé à ses deux collègues.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda G en examinant les corps des hommes de Reeves et celui des deux survivants, désarmés et menottés par Deeks.

-Une ambulance est en route, lança prudemment ce dernier, indécis quant à la conduite à suivre.

-Ca va Kenz' ? demanda Sam après avoir hoché la tête en direction de Deeks.

-A vrai dire, j'ai connu mieux, grimaça la jeune femme, ses yeux papillonnants de Sam à Deeks.

-Je veux bien te croire ! » répondit l'ancien Navy Seal en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

Callen, qui revenait vers eux après s'être assuré que Max et Axel n'avaient pas besoin de soins supplémentaires, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Deeks avant de reporter son attention sur leur collègue. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait le front de Kensi, qui fermait les yeux et serrait les dents, refusant de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un grognement de douleur. Lorsqu'enfin la sirène des secours se fit entendre, les trois hommes parurent plus soulagés. En moins de deux minutes, deux ambulanciers pénétraient dans la pièce, cherchant du regard les blessés. Sam accompagna l'un d'eux vers Grant et Reeves et Deeks s'éloigna pour répondre au téléphone, laissant Kensi au soin du secouriste et de G.

* * *

><p>Certains avaient devinés l'identité de la taupe, d'autres ont été un peu déconcertés par la fin du chapitre précédant...! Je suis assez satisfaite, je voulais réussir à laisser planer le doute jusqu'au bout quant à la culpabilité de Deeks. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris comment l'agent de téléphonie à reconnu Ryan ; en fait Sam et Callen avait zoomé sur Deeks, mais on voyait un peu Ryan, c'est pour ça que le vendeur à dit qu'il le distinguait mal! Voilà, je ne sais pas si mes explications sont très claires... En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette enquête! La suite très prochainement! ;D<p> 


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

****Salut salut!

Voilà la suite de cette histoire, avec un peu de retard pour cause de vacances sans le net!

Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et si...<em>**

**Chapitre 14 ;  
><strong>

Cinq minutes après l'arrivée des médecins, se fut Chris qui débarqua, les cheveux volants dans tous les sens et l'air effaré alors que les urgentistes installaient Kensi dans l'ambulance. Elle repéra rapidement Sam et elle s'approcha, espérant obtenir quelques informations.

« Que… commença-t-elle, trop perdue pour terminer sa phrase.

-O'Connor a prévenu Reeves et ils ont attaqués Deeks et Kensi, lui résuma Sam. Kenz' a été touchée, mais d'après les médecins la blessure en elle-même n'est pas grave, c'est seulement qu'ils doivent retirer la balle.

-D'accord… répondit la blonde, complètement assommée par la nouvelle.

-Deeks ! appela Hanna en remarquant que le détective avait raccroché son téléphone. Alors ?

-O'Connor est revenu depuis quelques minutes. Mackins s'occupe de le garder au poste en vous attendant… »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers l'ambulance qui s'apprêtait à partir avant de reporter son attention sur ses interlocuteurs. Christina, qui ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontré, lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête. L'homme y répondit rapidement et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vague.

« Eh bien, je te laisse le plaisir d'arrêter cette pourriture ! lança Sam d'une voix vibrante de colère. On sera pas loin derrière.

-Ou, si tu préfères aller à l'hôpital, on peut s'en charger, s'empressa d'ajouter Christina en voyant le flic hésiter.

-Je… »

Deeks resta un moment muet, hésitant. Il rêvait de voir O'Connor dans les yeux, alors qu'il lui passerait les menottes, mais il savait que ce dernier n'attendrait que cette occasion pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Or, à ce moment précis, Deeks se sentait sur le point de craquer, et il n'avait pas besoin de pression supplémentaire, quitte à jouer les fillettes. Il se sentait aussi coupable, Kensi ayant assuré ses arrières tout au long de l'attaque, et lui n'ayant pas vu le coup venir. Il voulait être là quand elle serait prête à recevoir des visites, afin de pouvoir discuter sérieusement.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser ce privilège, répondit le détective en pesant ses mots.

-Bien, lui dit Sam après avoir essuyé un regard menaçant de la part de Chris, je vais prévenir G. On te tient au courant ! »

Il sourit à nouveau à Deeks avant de s'éloigner, partant à la recherche de Callen. Chris resta un moment aux côtés de Deeks mais elle du rapidement aller donner un coup de main aux agents de la police de Los Angeles, qui s'occupaient du transfert de Reeves et Grant. Ce dernier, qui était le plus gravement blessé des deux, attendait une seconde ambulance qui serait là d'une minute à l'autre, un bras en écharpe et l'autre main menottée à la portière d'une des voitures du LAPD. Reeves, qui avait juste été effleuré par l'une des balles de Kensi, avait été soigné sur place par l'un des médecins et étaient prêt à être interrogé. Alors que l'un des collègues de Deeks le faisait monter dans un véhicule, ce dernier intercepta le regard mauvais que lui lança le chef de gang. Il lui renvoya une expression neutre alors que la voiture de fonction démarrait avant de soupirer, baissant la tête et voutant son dos. Cette affaire avait été une réussite, mais à quel prix ?

Après que Sam l'ait averti des projets de Deeks, Callen s'était empressé de téléphoner à Hetty afin d'avoir des informations sur O'Connor. La directrice lui avait transmis les dernières nouvelles, qu'elle tenait de Mackins lui-même, et les trois Agents s'étaient mis en route. Une fois tous les trois assis dans l'habitacle, la tension se mit à grimper alors qu'aucun n'entamait la conversation. Chris se contentait de grimacer quand Callen prenait des tournants trop serrés ou abusait de l'accélérateur, et Sam contractait et décontractait sa mâchoire, alerte. Cette affaire, sur laquelle ils planchaient depuis plus d'un mois et qui avait pris un véritable tournant la semaine précédente, avait été si dure sur le plan émotionnel et moral que chacun commençait à en ressentir les effets. De plus, le manque cruel de repos, accumulé au cours de l'affaire, ne les rendait que plus agressifs et ambitieux de clore le dossier, l'arrestation d'O'Connor étant la dernière étape. Ensuite, ils devraient se charger de retrouver Beverley, Jeremy et Ana Mayers, que le lieutenant séquestrait depuis plus de quatre mois, afin de rendre sa famille à Jonathan, qui se rongeait les sangs depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils avaient mis un nom sur l'homme qui le tenait depuis de longues semaines.

Les Agents Fédéraux parvinrent rapidement au bâtiment de la police et ils stoppèrent leur véhicule. G fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans le bureau, Sam et Chris sur ses traces. L'Agent du NCIS fonça droit vers le bureau d'O'Connor, qu'il avait repéré en entrant. Il sentait le regard des autres agents de police se poser sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Cet homme avait brisé une famille, fait tuer des Afghans pour mener à bien son trafic, avait commandité l'attaque qu'avaient subie Deeks et Kensi, avait envoyé cette dernière à l'hôpital et avait fait accuser Deeks de tous ces méfaits. En plus d'être une pourriture, cet homme était un lâche.

« Lieutenant Ryan O'Connor ? demanda-t-il après s'être immobilisé quelques secondes devant le bureau de l'intéressé.

-Oui ? répondit ce dernier en relevant lentement la tête.

-Je vous arrête pour trafic d'objets anciens, corruption, meurtres avec préméditation, enlèvement et falsifications de documents officiels. Vous pouvez garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous lors d'un procès. Vous avez le droit de demander un avocat…

-Attendez, c'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Tamara alors que tous les officiers présents s'amassaient autour du bureau d'O'Connor.

-J'ai bien peur que non, lieutenant, répondit Mackins, qui venait d'arriver.

-Monsieur ?! répliqua Gregory qui fixait les Agents d'un air mauvais.

-Ils font leur boulot, Barks. »

Callen passa les menottes à Ryan qui eut un petit sourire gêné à l'intention de ses collègues qui avaient tous le regard fixé sur lui. Il se tourna vers Chris et lui demanda, à voix basse

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire ça… Dehors ?

-C'est ce que l'on réserve aux ripoux de votre espèce, répliqua Callen en augmentant d'un cran la pression des menottes, faisant grimacer O'Connor. J'aurai pensé qu'un type comme vous, qui n'hésite pas à faire accuser son propre partenaire, n'aurait pas craint le regard de ses collègues, je me suis trompé.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, G, tous des lâches, répondit Sam alors qu'ils quittaient les bureaux sous le regard estomaqué des autres policiers.

-Le lâche dans l'histoire ce n'est pas moi ! explosa alors O'Connor, perdant sa fausse image de plénitude dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pas de la porte du commissariat. Où est-il ? Où est Deeks ?

-Il n'avait même pas envie de prendre la peine de vous arrêter, répondit Chris, écœurée, vous n'en valez même pas la peine à ses yeux !

-C'est ça ! Il a fui la queue entre les jambes, comme le pauvre cabot qu'il est ! cracha Ryan. Ce flic est un raté, un incompétent ! Le faire tomber pour trahison était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour lui, aucun autre flic ne voulait bosser avec lui après ce qu'il avait fait ! Il était méprisé, ridiculisé ! Marty et ses indics', Marty et ses couvertures, Marty et ses infiltrations… Il n'est bon qu'à ça, à se cacher !

-Serait-ce des aveux ? demanda Callen en lui appuyant sur le crâne afin qu'il s'asseye à l'arrière du SUV.

-Jamais je n'avouerai ! Vous avez arrêté le mauvais gars ! Je suis l'un des meilleurs flics de la brigade, le plus populaire, le plus apprécié. La seule chose qui se négocie sur Marty, c'est la date de sa mort ou de sa suspension. Ils préfèreront le voir tomber lui, plutôt que moi. Vous n'avez rien.

-Au contraire, répondit Sam en se retournant brusquement, faisant face à O'Connor et le fixant avec toute la haine dont il était capable, un témoin vous a clairement identifié, et votre visage apparaît sur plusieurs vidéos surveillances… Sans parler de l'ordre qui a mystérieusement été donné afin de faire descendre Deeks et l'une de nos collègues. Heureusement pour vous, sa blessure n'est que superficielle, sinon, vous auriez pu ajouter meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne d'un Agent Fédéral à votre liste.

-Un Agent Fédéral… ? demanda O'Connor, fronçant les sourcils.

-Helena Asquéz, enfin devrais-je plutôt dire Kensi Blye, était l'un de nos Agents, infiltrée à vos côtés afin de démasquer une éventuelle taupe. Son témoignage sera extrêmement précieux, il permettra d'innocenter Deeks à votre détriment.

-Asquéz, un féd' ? grommela O'Connor, perdant de sa superbe.

-Eh oui. Plutôt raté, votre plan.

-Badaboum… » confirma Callen en fixant O'Connor depuis son rétroviseur.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence total, les trois Agents du NCIS arborant un sourire discret alors que leur coupable se murait dans le silence, réfléchissant à la façon la plus simple d'alléger sa peine.

De son côté, Deeks avait pris sa voiture afin de se rendre à l'hôpital où Kensi avait été emmenée, l'ambulance étant partie trop vite pour qu'il est le temps d'y monter. Une fois là-bas, il s'était signalée à l'accueil et une infirmière l'avait dirigé vers un couloir où il patientait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite, un médecin était arrivé, lui rendant la plaque de Kensi et son téléphone mobile, ainsi que sa propre veste, couverte de sang, qu'il avait utilisée pour comprimer la plaie. N'ayant aucune information sur la santé de sa partenaire, le médecin était reparti en quête de nouvelles. En attendant, le policier s'était laissé tomber sur l'une des chaises de plastique bleue, si classique des hôpitaux, posant sa veste tâchée à côté de lui et ouvrant la plaque de Kensi. Agent Spécial du NCIS Kensi Blye… Et dire qu'il n'avait connu cette femme que quelques heures, et pourtant, pourtant ! Il n'aurait pu expliquer le sentiment de panique qui l'avait brusquement pris lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait été touché, et combien il s'était senti fautif alors qu'elle tentait de lui sourire, en attendant l'arrivée des autres Agents et des secours. En à peine quelques heures, elle avait fait plus pour lui que n'importe quel autre collègue du LAPD en des années. Elle l'avait écouté, lui avait accordé sa confiance, mais surtout, elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle s'était montrée patiente, attendant qu'il veuille bien s'ouvrir à elle. Jamais il n'oublierait sa façon de le regarder, alors qu'il arborait son attitude méprisable suite à la découverte de sa véritable identité.

Si Deeks s'était montré vaguement intéressé par Helena Asquéz, ses sentiments avaient changés du tout au tout en découvrant Kensi Blye. Asquéz, qui était une bleue fraichement débarquée de Quantico, ne faisait qu'acquiescer à ses ordres, le remettant gentiment en place de temps en temps. Kensi avait une véritable force de caractère, une façon bien à elle de mener les choses. Elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie et sur son travail au sein de la police en un temps record. Elle avait cerné les petits aspects de sa personnalité que les autres ne notaient jamais, et elle lui avait donné du temps. Il se rappelait sa stupéfaction, lorsqu'il l'avait surprise au téléphone avec Callen. La telle conviction qu'elle avait utilisée à son égard… Personne ne l'avait compris comme ça depuis de nombreuses années. Personne à part O'Connor, ou du moins il l'avait cru. L'homme n'avait en réalité que fait mine de l'écouter, et avait joué de ses faiblesses pour utiliser sa personne au fil du temps…

Deeks fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par un médecin qui l'interpela. Il releva la tête et interrogea l'homme du regard.

« Détective Deeks ? L'Agent Blye se porte bien. Heureusement, le calibre utilisé était plutôt petit et la balle s'était logée loin de tous les organes, nous avons juste eu à l'enlever.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il, incapable de poser une autre question.

-Mademoiselle Blye se repose, l'intervention l'a épuisée. Elle sera sans aucun doute réveillée d'ici quelques heures, mais il faut le temps à son organisme de récupérer.

-Bien sûr… répondit vaguement Deeks, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du sol.

-Vous étiez avec elle lors de cette mission ? demanda ensuite le médecin après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dossier médical de Kensi.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Savez-vous si elle a été brutalisée ? lança l'homme en tournant une page du dossier dans un bruit de papier.

-Euh, non. Enfin, non elle ne l'a pas été. Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Deeks en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous avons noté des traces de contusions autour de l'un de ses poignets, qui remonteraient à quelques heures, tout au plus… »

Deeks se raidit et il se sentit brusquement pâlir tandis que le médecin enchaînait sur d'autres aspects de la santé de Kensi.

Assis sur l'unique fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Deeks attendait, épuisé, le réveil de sa collègue. Les infirmières l'avaient autorisé à attendre que la jeune femme reprenne ses esprits dans sa chambre dès qu'il leur avait parlé de protection d'un témoin capital dans une affaire fédérale qui traitait d'informations sur la sécurité nationale. Et tout ça, sans même avoir besoin de sortir son badge. Ou bien était-ce ses poches sous les yeux et sa veste pleine de sang qui avaient effrayé le personnel médical, répondant à toutes ses lubies sans se poser de questions.

Le regard de Deeks dévia de l'appareil qui enregistrait les battements du cœur de Kensi et il s'attarda sur le poignet de cette dernière. Il était certain que s'il posait ses doigts sur les traces bleutées qui apparaissaient sur la peau de Kensi, ça correspondrait exactement.

L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta alors que le cheminement de sa pensée atteignait son esprit. Il n'avait fait que mettre Kensi en danger au cours de cette affaire, d'abord en tant qu'Helena Asquéz car il avait jugé que la « bleue » se débrouillait suffisamment bien sans lui, ensuite lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué sa véritable identité et qu'il l'avait brusquement abandonné, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas cessé de croire en lui… Les marques sur son poignet n'étaient qu'une illustration du mal qu'il lui avait fait au cours de cette enquête.

Furieux contre lui-même, Deeks se releva doucement et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans le couloir, il inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la ville.

« Mademoiselle Blye est une si mauvaise malade que ça ? » lui demanda une petite voix, le faisant sursauter.

Le blond fit volte-face, se retrouvant face à une minuscule femme qui portait des lunettes rondes. Au moment où il allait lui demander son nom, ce dernier lui revint à l'esprit et il eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le paysage derrière la vitre.

« C'est plutôt moi, le mauvais garde malade…

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Détective Deeks ?

-Je l'ai assez mise en danger, répondit-il, sans se demander où la directrice avait appris son nom.

-Mademoiselle Blye a toujours placée beaucoup de confiance en ses coéquipiers. J'admets que, d'habitude, la relation met plus de temps à se tisser. Mais elle vous a très vite respecté, à vous de vous en montrer digne.

-Kensi ne me considère pas comme son partenaire, répondit-il en émettant un petit rire gêné.

-Au contraire, Monsieur Deeks. Elle a une très haute opinion de vous pour vous avoir défendu devant Messieurs Callen et Hanna. »

Cet épisode repassa à nouveau devant les yeux de Deeks et il baissa la tête en soupirant. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux, tiraillés. Cette mission avait agi au plus profond de lui, sur ce qu'il était réellement. Et il commençait à se rendre compte que son travail au sein de la police de Los Angeles, aux côtés de collègues qui le méprisaient, l'avait en réalité bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait perdu tous ses repères, et ceux bien avant cette sombre affaire, seulement il avait pensé que ceux qu'ils s'étaient reconstruits aux côtés de Tamara, Gregory et Ryan seraient suffisamment forts pour tenir en cas de choc. Cela s'était révélée être une erreur, une bien belle erreur, et il se retrouvait à nouveau à la dérive, foudroyé par ses émotions qu'il pensait enfouies au fond de lui-même.

« De toute façon, reprit-il d'une voix cassée, j'ai été son équipier trop peu de temps pour lui laisser un énorme souvenir. Comme à vous tous, d'ailleurs.

-Et, commença Hetty en fouillant dans son sac, que diriez-vous que cela change ? »

Deeks jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et il remarqua qu'Hetty tenait un dossier sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de plastique libre aux côtés de la minuscule femme. Cette dernière lui tendit le dossier et il l'ouvrit en lui jetant un regard intrigué. Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il en retournait, il le referma et fixa Hetty, sans comprendre.

« Agent de Liaison ? Je pense que cette affaire vous l'a fait comprendre. Les flics me détestent…

-Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, Monsieur Deeks. Et sachez que je ne prends jamais de décisions à la légère. »

Elle lui tapota le bras et se redressa, renfilant son manteau et prenant la direction de la sortie, son sac se balançant au rythme de ses petits pas. Deeks la regarda s'éloigner, encore sous le choc de leur rencontre incongrue. Mackins avait bel et bien raison, cette femme était un curieux personnage…

* * *

><p>Voilà, de nombreux d'entre vous voulaient voir O'Connor arrêté... C'est chose faite! Il ne nuira plus à notre pauvre petit Deeks, qui doute tant de lui désormais...<p> 


	16. Chapitre Quinze

****Salut tout le monde!

Alors, cette rentrée? (Pour ceux qui sont déjà rentrés!)

Voici donc la suite de cette fiction! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 15 ;**

Deeks était resté encore une dizaine de minutes, à fixer le dossier donné par Hetty, puis il était retourné s'assoir aux côtés de Kensi, toujours endormie. Il avait rangé soigneusement le feuillet dans une poche de sa veste, épargnée par les traces de sang, se promettant d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Cependant, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'était assoupi, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main, appuyée sur la table de chevet de Kensi.

D'eux deux, se fut Kensi qui émergea de son sommeil la première. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle reprit lentement ses esprits alors que le bip régulier des appareils médical lui parvenait aux oreilles. Ryan, Peters, la fusillade, Deeks, l'arrivée de Callen et de Sam, son départ en ambulance puis l'opération… Tout lui revenait peu à peu en détail alors qu'une douleur abdominale lui rappelait la raison de son admission à l'hôpital. La jeune femme resta un moment immobile, sentant tous ses sens lui revenir peu à peu, puis elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, la lumière du jour ne l'agressa pas et elle ne cligna des yeux que pendant quelques secondes. Remarquant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce, elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'unique chaise mise à disposition des visites dans sa chambre. Elle reconnut la tignasse blonde de Deeks, qui s'était laissé gagner par le sommeil, affalé sur sa main, la tête dangereusement en équilibre. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que le détective poussait un grognement dans son sommeil. Savoir que l'homme l'avait veillé, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, empêchait le sourire de quitter son visage.

Sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie alors que sa tête piquait dangereusement vers le sol, Deeks sentit le regard de Kensi et il se tourna vers elle, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi resplendissant qu'à l'accoutumé, toutefois elle avait déjà meilleure mine qu'après s'être faite tirer dessus. Ce simple constat rassura Deeks et il lui sourit, en rapprochant sa chaise du lit de la jeune femme.

« Salut.

-Salut, lui répondit-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque à cause de son somme.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux qui fit perdre son sourire à Kensi, si tu n'avais plus envie de bosser avec moi… C'était pas la peine de te faire tirer dessus, j'aurai compris avec des mots.

-Ah ah, répondit-elle avec une mimique faussement amusée.

-Je ne plaisante pas, j'aurais compris ! répéta-t-il sans pour autant parvenir à se retenir de rire. Sérieusement, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard, comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, avoua-t-elle après une fraction de seconde de réflexion, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être passée sous un camion…

-Je vois, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Pourtant, je pensais que vous étiez une sorte de super-élite surentraînée… Du trente-huit, ce n'est rien pour vous…

-Rien du tout, confirma-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

-C'est ce que je me disais… »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le sourire aux lèvres, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Plaisanter ne faisait que repousser l'échéance de la conversation sérieuse qu'ils allaient devoir avoir. Kensi fut la première à prendre la décision qu'il était grand temps de parler, et elle prit une profonde inspiration puis reporta son attention sur Deeks. Le jeune homme avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais ce dernier contrastait avec son regard, qui semblait emplit de culpabilité et de remords.

« Deeks, je… Je suis désolée. M'être faite avoir sur le terrain, comme ça, comme une… Enfin, comme une…

-Comme une bleue ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête, voyant que Kensi peinait à exprimer ses pensées.

-Oui… répondit-elle, s'empourprant légèrement.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence pesant, j'ai mal réagit, dès le début. Je… J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai décidé de mener l'infiltration comme je l'entendais, sans vraiment te faire rentrer dans le coup… Je n'ai pas réussi à te faire confiance, et finalement, je me suis retrouvé pris au piège par ma propre technique… Et, d'une certaine façon, je me suis sentie doublement trahi parce que tu m'accusais.

-Je... Je sais que je vous ai manipulé. Toi, Tamara, Gregory et même Ryan, mais…

-Tu faisais ton travail. Comme nous tous. Grâce à ça on a pu avoir Ryan. Finalement, il y a peut-être une réelle différence entre flic et féd'… ! »

La boutade fit sourire Kensi et la pression sembla s'amenuiser dans la pièce. Deeks se redressa et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant ses boucles blondes. Petit à petit, il commençait à dompter le caractère de Kensi Blye, la femme qu'il avait découvert cette nuit-même.

« Comment va Reeves ? demanda alors Kensi, les sourcils à nouveau froncés.

-Sa blessure était superficielle, lui apprit Marty, il va pouvoir être interrogé dès ce soir.

-Une bonne chose de faite…

-Ouais, renchérit-il en s'étirant mollement.

-Comment était l'arrestation ?

-Sais pas, je pense que tes copains ont su faire les gros yeux, ils m'ont l'air assez effrayant quand ils le veulent… ! »

Kensi allait répliquer, les sourcils froncés, afin de demander au jeune homme pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain lors de l'arrestation d'O'Connor, toutefois elle se ravisa. Les raisons de l'absence de Deeks au poste de la LAPD ne la regardaient pas. Il pouvait mener ses affaires comme bon lui semblait, après tout, ils n'étaient en rien liés.

La tension semblait avoir peu à peu diminuée au fil de la conversation des deux individus, toutefois les non-dits restaient tout de même palpables. De son côté, Deeks se triturait nerveusement les mains en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases, et surtout, surtout, il voulait apprendre à connaître Kensi. La découvrir, la taquiner… Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Il avait l'impression de déjà avoir cerné le genre de personne qu'elle était, de déjà commencer à la connaître, sans réelles raisons. Il avait aimé être son partenaire, au moment de a fusillade, il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il avait senti ses arrières couverts, il avait pu se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui-même. Il s'agissait là d'une sensation totalement enivrante qu'il avait oublié au fil des ans passés à la LAPD la confiance. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'était décidé à accorder sa confiance à Kensi, la femme qui, croyait-il encore quelques instants plus tôt, l'avait poignardé dans le dos. A aucun moment au cours de l'échange de coups de feu, il n'avait regretté. Il s'était senti soutenu du début à la fin, il savait qu'elle serait là pour le couvrir et il s'était reposé là-dessus. Et il devait le lui dire. Il devait lui exprimer sa reconnaissance de l'avoir soutenu, autant lorsque la bande de truands les avait démasqués, mais aussi devant ses collègues au téléphone, un peu plus tôt.

« Kensi, je… Je voulais te dire… commença-il, maladroitement, j'ai… J'ai été heureux de travailler avec toi. »

La petite lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée au fond des yeux de l'Agent Blye sembla diminuer d'intensité, mais elle garda son sourire et ne cilla pas. Pourquoi était-elle déçue, après tout… ? C'était déjà énorme de la part du blond de la remercier, connaissant son estime de soi, elle devrait s'en montrer heureuse.

« Merci, Deeks. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé bosser avec toi, c'était… Disons un peu plus _cavalier _que ce dont j'ai l'habitude, mais c'était sympa. »

Les deux agents échangèrent un petit sourire puis Deeks se redressa, éloigna la chaise du lit de Kensi et recula, toujours assez maladroitement.

« Je… Ja vais y aller. Je présume que Mackins a besoin de mon rapport et de mon témoignage, au moins pour la fusillade… Je le ferai parvenir à votre service, si besoin est… Et… Ben, remet-toi bien, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi !

-Ah oui ?

-Aucun. Tu es… Tu es comme WonderWoman ! »

Le rire de Kensi rempli la pièce alors que Deeks la saluait. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il eut l'impression qu'il résonnait encore dans sa tête, l'empêchant d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Il avait à peine fait cinq pas dans le couloir qu'il faisait demi-tour, entrant à nouveau dans la chambre de Kensi. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard étonné alors qu'il se tenait, droit comme un I, à côté d'elle, adoptant l'expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

« Je ne suis pas WonderWoman, lança alors Kensi en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Que… Pourquoi ? s'étonna Deeks.

-Je ne suis pas infaillible. Je ne suis pas un super agent surentraînée capable de tout encaisser. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas qu'une espionne qui effectue sa mission sans se soucier des autres… Je… J'ai eu peur, dans cet entrepôt, et au cours de cette mission. J'ai douté de toi, j'ai douté de moi et de mon jugement, pour la première fois. Je me _croyais_ infaillible, mais je ne le suis pas…

-Kensi, tu faisais ton travail, tout simplement…! Rien de ce qui n'est arrivé au cours de cette enquête n'est ta faute, bien au contraire… J'-…

-Bien sûr que si…! Je n'ai jamais remis mon jugement en doute, jamais. Et il a fallu que je me rende compte de mes limites alors que j'étais envoyée seule, sans soutient de l'OPS, sans équipier à qui me confier, et avec qui partager mes doutes… Je me suis surestimée, ça aurait pu causer ta perte, notre perte !

-Mais tu as su démêler le vrai du faux, tu as su que je te disais la vérité, tu m'as permis de me blanchir, je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissant !

-J'aurais pu nous tuer, Deeks… J'aurais pu nous faire descendre, te faire arrêter, tout ça parce que j'avais foi en mes capacités. J'ai toujours su que ce boulot était fait pour moi, que c'était ma vocation. J'ai toujours réussi à mentir sans sourciller, à monter une histoire de toute pièces pour m'en sortir. L'ennui, c'est que c'est ce ne sont pas les qualités de quelqu'un de bien…

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! s'exclama Deeks, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, bien sûr que tu l'es ! Sans toi, le NCIS m'aurait jugé coupable, et Ryan s'en serait tiré ! Le commerce d'objets anciens aurait pu perdurer encore longtemps, sans parler des agissements de la bande de Reeves ! Tu es la seule qui a permis le démantèlement total de leur bande, sans toi, je fonçais aveuglément dans le piège tendu par Ryan…!

-Oui, mais je…

-Tu as eu raison de te faire confiance. Tu n'as pas douté de ton jugement, au contraire. Tu y as cru, jusqu'au bout. Tu m'as innocenté, Kensi, tu m'as permis de croire à nouveau en moi, et ça, c'est ce que font les bonnes personnes.

-Je… »

L'Agent du NCIS était déboussolée. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, encore moins à ses collègues, et décidément encore moins à un homme tel que Deeks. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer à nouveau dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait eu besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de sentir la pression qui lui écrasait les épaules et les poumons sortir, l'évacuer, même si elle devait pour cela avouer ses doutes à un lieutenant de police encore inconnu ou détesté quelques jours auparavant. Avait-elle bien fait ? Elle se sentait perdue, perdue et incapable d'affronter le regard azur de l'officier.

Kensi senti que le matelas s'enfonçait et elle en déduisit que Deeks s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. A quoi, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle n'était pas prête, elle en était sûre. La jeune femme lutta contre l'envie de relever la tête pour dévisager Deeks afin de se préoccuper des pensées qui semblaient l'assaillir de toute part. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire… Elle avait l'impression que sa tête lui tournait tant elle se posait de questions. Elle senti vaguement que Deeks l'avait attirée contre lui, en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Pas vraiment de tristesse ou de colère, non, plutôt de confusion, nerveusement. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu éclater de rire, mais il avait fallu que son corps opte pour les larmes… Sans doute une meilleure façon d'extérioriser…

« Je suis désolée, Deeks… hoqueta-t-elle, une fois que ces sanglots se furent calmés.

-De quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

-D'avoir dépassé les limites de mon travail avec toi…

-Kensi, répéta-il doucement comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à une enfant, je te l'ai dit, tu as toujours été là pour…

-Je ne parle pas du terrain…

-Qu… Oh. »

Deeks eut l'impression que ses oreilles chauffaient alors qu'il commençait à comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi repenser à leur baiser lui faisait cet effet maintenant, toutefois il ne pu nier la chaleur qui semblait émaner de ses joues alors qu'il revoyait clairement la scène dans son esprit.

« Tu avais raison, en parlant de moi ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Tu faisais ton travail, tu aurais agis comme ça avec d'autres pour sauver ta peau !

-Oui, répondit Kensi, mais… Là… C'était toi… »

Deeks mit un moment à rassembler toutes les informations qui lui arrivaient au cerveau, puis, quand ce fut chose faite, il s'écarta doucement de Kensi, descendant du lit, et lui releva doucement la tête. La jeune femme avait les joues légèrement rosées et fuyait son regard. Mu d'une inspiration soudaine, Deeks se pencha doucement vers elle…

« Kensi ! Ils te traitent comment ici ? Et…

-Hé salut Deeks ! s'exclama Callen, interrompant Sam et en lançant un sourire jovial à l'officier, tu as raté l'arrestation du mois mon vieux ! »

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du Lieutenant afin de lui narrer les détails de l'arrestation d'O'Connor alors que Kensi fuyait le regard amusé de Chris. Si les gars n'avaient rien remarqué, il n'en était pas autant pour la jeune blonde, ce qui promettait une longue conversation entre filles une fois que les autres seraient partis…

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'ai longuement, mais alors vraiment, longuement hésité à faire craquer Kensi et à faire un petit moment "Densi"... De une, parce que je préfère écrire des ships sous-entendus que de "vrais" moments, parce que j'ai toujours peur de gâcher la tension, mais là... On va dire que ce n'est pas <em>vraiment<em> NCIS LA, que les personnages ont subis un parcours légèrement différent, donc on peut se permettre des petits écarts! ;) Quant au "craquage" de Kensi... Je me disais que, même la plus brillante des Agents serait en droit de craquer après tant de retournements de situation!

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, vraiment, parce que ce n'est pas forcément le chapitre dont je suis la plus fière on va dire...

A très bientôt pour la suite, c'est-à-dire ; Deeks, Agent de Liaison ou pas...? ;)


	17. Chapitre Seize

Hey!

Voilà la suite de cette fiction, je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire... ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Chapitre 16 ;**

Trois jours après son arrivée à l'hôpital, Kensi avait été déclarée à nouveau apte au service et avait pu rejoindre les locaux de l'OPS. Elle avait raté les retrouvailles entre Mayers et sa famille, que Callen, Sam, et Chris avaient finie par retrouver après avoir longuement interrogé O'Connor. Les gars et Chris, qui l'avaient tenue au courant de chaque avancé dans la dernière ligne droite de l'affaire, lui avaient raconté en détails comment s'étaient passées les retrouvailles entre le père de famille, contraint d'agir en malfrat, sa femme et ses enfants. Elle avait été déçue d'avoir manqué ça : ce genre de moments étaient ceux qu'elle attendait le plus après une affaire, l'instant où tout rentre dans l'ordre, où la boucle est bouclée, les méchants derrière les barreaux. Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas, car, comme elle l'avait appris à ses dépends, ce n'était pas toujours de cette façon que se terminait une enquête.

L'Agent Blye avait donc réintégré son bureau depuis une petite semaine, et la routine se faisait déjà à nouveau ressentir. Aucune véritable affaire ne leur avait été confiée pour le moment, seules quelques histoires de fraudes fiscales du côté des marines les avaient intéressés, mais cela était resté du ressort d'Eric et de Neil. Les journées défilaient donc, identiques et monotones au yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait morose… Enfin, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'une crinière de lion et des yeux bleus mer du sud n'y seraient pas étrangers…

Alors qu'elle allait poser son sac sur sa table de travail, Kensi remarqua de l'agitation du côté du bureau de Chris. Intriguée, elle posa son regard sur sa collègue, et remarqua que cette dernière rangeait ses affaires.

« Chris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu te rappelles que je ne pouvais pas faire la mission sous-couverture ? répliqua calmement la blonde, en terminant son carton.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais…

-Eh bien je vais devoir arrêter le terrain pendant un petit moment, encore… »

Kensi resta interdite, essayant de comprendre où son amie voulait en venir. Avait-elle été envoyée là pour effectuer un rapport auprès d'une autre organisation fédérale ? Avait-elle été condamnée au travail de gratte-papier parce qu'elle avait refusé la mission ? Non, Hetty ne serait pas capable d'une telle bassesse… A moins que…

« Je suis enceinte, Kenz' !

-Oh, félicitations ! s'empressa de s'exclamer la jeune femme, en serrant son amie dans ses bras, mais depuis quand… ?

-Ça va faire trois mois bientôt, lui répondit la future mère, rayonnante, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir des enfants si tôt, puis je me suis dit qu'avec le travail que nous menions, il fallait savoir dire stop avant qu'il ne nous dévore littéralement…

-Ça c'est sûr…!

-C'est sûr que le boulot va me manquer, mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille, et je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent sans leur mère, un jour.

-Je te comprends, répondit Kensi alors que le souvenir de son père absent lui revenait en mémoire.

-Et toi, alors ?

-Quoi, moi ? demanda la brune, étonnée du revirement de la conversation.

-Eh bien, tu en es où ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Arrête, ça se voit à dix mille pour toi et le petit Lieutenant Deeks !

-Quoi ?! Mais je… commença Kensi en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

-Kensi, je suis la meilleure pour sentir ce genre de choses, n'essaye pas de me mentir, répliqua Chris, d'un ton faussement courroucé, en plus, je suis doublement contente d'être enceinte qui sait, grâce à moi tu as peut-être rencontré l'homme de ta vie… »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, ne remarquant pas que Callen et Sam étaient à leur tour arrivés dans l'open-space. Interpelés par les esclaffements de leurs collègues, les deux hommes leur jetèrent un coup d'œil et remarquèrent les cartons sur le bureau de Christina. Ils s'approchèrent, eux aussi intrigués, et Sam haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Les deux hommes avaient rejoins Chris et Kensi quand Neil et Eric, partis donner leur dernier rapport concernant l'affaire de fraudes, remarquèrent l'attroupement de l'équipe autour du bureau de Christina, et décidèrent de venir voir ce qui s'y passait. Remarquant qu'elle était le centre de l'attention, la jeune blonde reprit la parole, les joues un peu rosies d'avoir tant rit avec Kensi.

« Les gars, j'ai vraiment été très heureuse de travailler avec vous !

-Ils disent tous ça, avant de s'enfuir en courant, lança G en prenant un air outré.

-Tu devrais te remettre en question alors, vieux, lui répondit Sam, en faisant rire les autres Agents.

-Non, sérieusement, Chris, le salaire était pas assez élevé ?

-Ou alors Hetty t'a refusé la robe Channel sur laquelle tu avais flashé lors du gala de la mission Hopkins ?

-Non, moi je sais c'est les gardes avec Kensi, elle chante si faux que ça ?

-Hé ! » s'insurgea la brune en foudroyant Callen du regard.

Une fois que tout le monde eut cessé de lancer ses suppositions, Christina pris la parole, la voix un peu plus vibrante d'émotion qu'auparavant.

« Non, je vais devoir arrêter le terrain parce que je suis enceinte…

-Ah, félicitations ! pépia Neil en la prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est une bonne raison pour arrêter, en effet, renchérit G, félicitations Chris ! »

Les félicitations fusèrent encore un moment, ainsi que les embrassades, et Chris en ressortie toute émue, les yeux brillants. Travailler au sein de cette équipe lui avait permis de découvrir une facette du métier qu'elle avait alors insoupçonnée, cela lui avait permis de voir que les liens qui unissaient les Agents n'étaient pas que des liens établis par le travail, mais qu'il s'y basait une profonde affection, sans quoi ce travail était vain. Même si elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, en arrêtant tant qu'il était encore temps, une petite partie d'elle resterait dans ses locaux, et elle se demanderait régulièrement ce qu'il advenait de ses anciens collègues, comment se déroulaient leurs missions, si tout se passait le mieux possible pour eux. Oui, une partie d'elle resterait un Agent du NCIS, qu'elle devienne mère ou pas.

Du haut des escaliers, Hetty regardait son équipe depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. C'est fou ce qu'ils pouvaient l'étonner chacun à leur façon, ils manquaient ce qui était sous leurs yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs camarades de tous les jours. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous de remarquables enquêteurs, avec des talents plus que certains dans de multiples domaines. Elle choisissait toujours de bons agents, toujours…

Tous les Agents étaient occupés à parler maternité, quand Sam sembla fixer un point derrière la petite assemblée, toujours réunie autour du bureau de Christina. Il fit un signe de la main qui eut pour effet de faire pivoter tous ses amis en direction de l'origine de ce salut.

« Salut… marmonna timidement Deeks, en leur adressant un vague signe de tête, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Deeks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Callen, en allant le saluer d'une tape amicale.

Kensi avait senti le trouble s'emparer d'elle à la vue du Lieutenant. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il ne lui avait pas manqué, au cours de la semaine. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et qu'elle ne s'était pas maudite de le vouloir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait cette étrange fascination pour le blond, mais elle ne pouvait la nier. Deeks l'attirait, incontestablement. Mais surtout, elle pensait souvent à lui. Elle l'entendait presque lui lancer ses petites piques lorsqu'elle se trompait, ou lorsqu'elle soupirait, et elle s'attendait presque à le voir apparaître, le matin dans l'open-space en compagnie de Sam et Callen, comme si tout ceci était naturel. Chris sembla remarquer que sa collègue était perdue dans ses pensées, et elle en devina aisément la raison. Elle détailla minieutieusement mais de façon discrète le jeune homme, et elle eut un petit sourire en coin son petit air gêné le rendait vraiment craquant, et elle ne pouvait que comprendre Kensi d'être tombée sous son charme. De plus, le Lieutenant Deeks dégageait une sensation étrange, une sorte d'aura apaisante, avec ses airs sûr de lui, sa façon de regarder l'horizon, comme prêt à tout. Il était le genre d'homme que la vie n'avait pas épargné, mais qui se tenait droit, restant campé sur ses positions malgré tout. Tout comme Kensi… Il était le genre d'homme qui pouvait lui apporter le soutient, la stabilité dont elle avait besoin. Il était le genre d'homme qui pourrait lui permettre de trouver un repère dans son monde.

Le portable de Chris sonna, la tirant de ses pensées. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran du mobile, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait pu trouver son genre d'homme, le genre qui avait su être là pour elle, qui avait su passer outre son travail, et le genre d'homme avec lequel elle allait bientôt fonder une famille. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que son amie connaisse ce bonheur, qu'elle aussi puisse sourire de la même façon en recevant un message de Deeks. Oui, Christina voulait plus que tout que Kensi soit heureuse, et quelque chose lui disait que la source de son bonheur pouvait se trouver non loin d'elle…

« Les gars, je dois y aller…

-Dépêches-toi Cendrillon, avant que le carrosse ne se transforme en citrouille…

-Et le prince charmant en crapeau !

-G, tu te trompes de registre, là… »

Chris éclata de rire, et salua l'équipe, les yeux toujours brillants. Elle échangea une poignée de main avec Deeks, qui lui sourit poliment, et elle se retourna vers Kensi, un peu à l'écart.

« Prends soin de toi, lui dit cette dernière, émue elle aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quelqu'un qui le fait déjà pour moi !

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Kensi en souriant.

-Et toi, prends soin de toi, et… Fonce, Kenz'. Toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur.

-Je suis heureuse dans ma vie, fit mine de s'outrager Kensi, je ressemble tant que ça à une pauvre fille ?!

-Mais non, enfin ! Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire, répliqua Chris sérieusement, profites, Kenz', fais-le pour moi !

-Dis par la femme qui a un homme charmant qui vient la chercher en voiture, et un bébé en route… !

-Tu vois, tu commences à me jalouser, dépêches-toi avant que tu ne sois que « la vielle Tante Kensi » aux yeux de mes enfants !

-Hé ! »

Les deux femmes rirent à nouveau, puis Chris serra sa collègue dans ses bras, avant de saluer tout le monde de façon général. Un homme, que l'équipe connaissait comme étant un agent spécialisé dans un domaine informatique, les salua avant de prendre les cartons de Chris. Le couple s'éloigna, sans se retourner, sous le regard de l'équipe. Après leur départ, tout le monde resta un petit moment interdit, ne réalisant pas trop que, plus jamais, Chris ne franchirait ses portes. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient sans doute, mais c'était toujours dur pour un agent spécialisé dans l'infiltration de retrouver ses anciens collègues, le lien pouvait être trop rapidement fait. Il était même probable que Chris ne reste même pas à Los Angeles, afin de ne pas compromettre des couvertures qu'elle avait pu enfiler au cours des mois passés ici.

Une fois l'émotion un peu retombée, ce fut Deeks qui se retrouva au centre de l'attention. Fidèles à eux-mêmes, Callen et Sam s'étaient mis à le charrier sans retenue, au grand amusement du blond, d'Eric, et de Neil, restés en retrait. Kensi, quant à elle, ruminait les paroles de son amie.

« Monsieur Deeks… »

La voix de la petite directrice coupa court aux blagues de G et de Sam, qui s'écartèrent, permettant à Deeks de se retrouver en face d'Hetty qui avait rejoint la petite troupe, de cette façon silencieuse qui terrifiait tant ses agents.

« Ravie de vous voir, Monsieur Deeks.

-C'est partagé, Hetty ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard pendant une fraction de seconde, puis Deeks inclina la tête, avant de la hocher de façon positive. Les autres agents ne semblaient pas suivre l'échange silencieux qui avait lieu entre leur directrice et le lieutenant de la LAPD quand Hetty pris à nouveau la parole, s'adressant cette fois à l'assemblée.

« Le Lieutenant Deeks va remplacer Mademoiselle Anderson, comme Agent de Liaison. »

Il fallut un moment pour que l'équipe assimile l'information, et G et Sam réagirent les premiers alors qu'Hetty s'éloignait.

« Hé, mais c'est qu'on a un nouveau bleu !

-Je ne suis pas un bleu, j'ai déjà des années de boulot derrière moi ! répliqua Deeks, faussement outré.

-Pour nous, t'es un bleu, Deeks. Être un Agent, ça ne s'improvise pas c'est toute une routine qui s'installe…

-Ouais, et ce sera pas facile, loin de là…

-Arrêtez, vous ne me faites pas peur.

-C'est vrai qu'avoir passé la phase de recrutement par Hetty est la chose la plus terrorisante, commenta Sam, alors que G ouvrait de grands yeux.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier… Elle sait être terrifiante, quand elle le veut…

-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu à l'œuvre avec son coupe-papier… Beaucoup de suspects ont directement avoués rien qu'à son évocation… »

Les plaisanteries durèrent un moment, puis Neil et Eric décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner dans leur antre. Callen et Sam, qui semblaient ne jamais se lasser de faire tourner Deeks en bourrique, finirent par mettre le cap sur la salle d'entraînement, en promettant une intense remise à niveau au blondinet, qui accueillit la menace en riant. Seule Kensi, qui n'avait pipé mot, resta en compagnie de l'Agent de Liaison, interdite. Deeks lui coula un regard, puis s'avança vers elle, les mains à nouveau enfoncées dans ses poches, devenu beaucoup moins sûr de lui…

« Salut…

-Salut, lui répondit-elle, alors, tu vas bosser ici, hein ?

-Eh ouais, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion à ne pas manquer pour t'apprendre les ficelles du métier ! » répliqua-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Kensi éclata de rire, et la tension sembla se dissiper, à la plus grande joie du blondinet. Il voulait réussir à mener une conversation avec la jeune femme, sans qu'elle ne prenne la poudre d'escampette ou qu'elle ne fuit son regard. Il voulait retrouver la Kensi qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

« Je suis contente, lança Kensi de but en blanc.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu es le type de partenaire qu'il me faut. »

Comprenant la portée de ses paroles, Kensi senti ses joues s'empourprer, et elle détourna le regard, légèrement honteuse alors que Deeks se mettait à rire, en s'asseyant sur le bureau, à côté d'elle.

« Je ne te pensais pas si directe, rit-il.

-Je, je… bredouilla-t-elle, en sentant ses joues rougir de plus belle.

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire » lui lança-t-il, redevenant sérieux alors que Kensi semblait de plus en plus gênée. « Je suis sûr que notre partenariat marchera très bien, ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune femme relevait la tête, parce que, toi aussi, tu es mon type. »

Kensi lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en biais, et Deeks ne détourna pas le regard. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme senti son rythme cardiaque s'affoler alors que les prunelles bleues de son interlocuteur ne la lâchaient pas. Deeks sembla hésiter, mais voyant que Kensi ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha un peu plus, et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle se laissa immédiatement aller contre le torse du jeune homme, sentant la tension accumulée depuis leur discussion à l'hôpital la quitter, et elle soupira alors que Deeks la serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui. Un sourire épanouissement naquit sur le visage du blond alors qu'il sentait sa partenaire nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Il en profita pour humer le parfum de ses cheveux à plein poumon, et il senti la tête lui tourner. Etait-ce donc à ça que correspondait l'expression « ivre de bonheur » ?

« Merci… chuchota la jeune femme, alors que Deeks lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-De quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-De m'avoir ouvert les yeux. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, beaucoup de vos questions ont trouvées leurs réponses dans ce chapitre! Je ne sais pas si cette façon de clore vous plaira ; Chris enceinte, Deeks qui débarque... Pour le fait que G et Sam soient proches de lui, c'est que je ne les voyais pas le refouler parce que les circonstances de son arrivée et de leur rencontre sont différentes, mais ils le charrient quand même! Quant à Deeks et Kensi... On va dire que chacun pourra s'imaginer ce qu'il veut quant à leur relation... ;) Mais, un petit épilogue reste à venir... D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! :D<p> 


	18. Épilogue

Salut! Voilà donc le tout dernier morceau de cette fiction... Le mot de la fin... Ah, ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ces lignes! Je me revoie postant le prologue, il y a plus d'un an... Ah, je deviens émotive moi! :')

Bref, je vous laisse lire la dernière partie de l'aventure de nos petits camarades de LA... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas...? Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et si...<strong>_

**Épilogue ;**

« _Deeks, Raven se trouve à deux rues de toi, Sam et Callen vont l'intercepter, essaye de le coincer !_

-Reçu Eric. »

L'Agent accéléra le pas, sa main sur son Beretta, prêt à intervenir. Alors qu'il pivotait dans la rue indiquée par l'informaticien dans son oreillette, il remarqua une tignasse brune, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« _Maintenant ! »_ retentit la voix de Callen dans l'oreillette de tous les autres agents.

Deeks se précipita au devant de leur suspect, arme au poing, alors que Sam et G débouchaient chacun d'une ruelle, à toute allure. Raven, qui pila net en voyant trois hommes lui foncer dessus, écarquilla les yeux et tenta de faire demi-tour, mais il s'écrasa par terre sous un plaquage de Sam.

« Toujours obligé de faire dans le spectaculaire, hein ? le railla G alors que son équipier menottait leur suspect.

-Et toi, toujours aussi lent ? répliqua Hanna, ce qui eut pour effet d'offusquer Callen.

-_Bien joué les gars ! »_ leur parvint la voix d'Eric dans leurs oreillettes, depuis l'OPS.

Deeks rengaina son arme et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de les ébouriffer encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il emboita le pas des deux autres alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs véhicules. Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la rue principale, ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau celle qu'il avait aperçue quelques instants plus tôt.

« Et alors, Kenz', on ralentit ? commença Callen alors que la jeune femme se retrouvait à leur niveau.

-Le partenariat avec Deeks ne te réussit pas on dirait que tu te transformes en flic et lui en véritable agent de terrain !

-Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes retrouvés aux prises avec un convoi de gamins perdus ! grommela Kensi en désignant son costume de groom, j'avais bien dit que Callen passait mieux dans l'habit que moi !

-On a tiré au sort, Kenz', et tu t'es retrouvée à devoir jouer les grooms. Saches que, si s'était tombé sur moi, je serai arrivé en temps et en heure sur les lieux !

-Il dit ça mais il a été très lent, chuchota Sam à l'intention de la jeune femme, qui souriait, ne l'écoute pas ! »

L'équipe se mit en route dans la bonne humeur, malgré Kensi qui pestait à propos de son uniforme qui la dérangeait, et qui grommelait qu'elle devait toujours jouer les garçons d'étages dans l'hôtel où se cachaient leurs suspects. Néanmoins, le trajet jusqu'au centre des opérations fut assez court et les jérémiades de Kensi cessèrent donc rapidement.

Callen et Sam étaient partis au hangar à bateaux interroger leur homme alors que Deeks et sa partenaire se chargeaient de remplir les papiers administratifs et de faire leur rapport à Hetty. A peine furent-ils de retour au bureau que Kensi se précipita vers les aires d'essayage pour reprendre ses propres vêtements et enfin retirer son attirail aux couleurs de l'hôtel. Nell, qui descendait transmettre les dernières preuves concernant leur individu à l'Agent de Liaison, haussa un sourcil en entendant Kensi pester et Deeks lui fit un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête et d'articuler silencieusement « Ça va passer ». La petite rouquine hocha la tête et repartit en direction de son antre, de sa démarche sautillante alors que le blond se plongeait dans le dossier qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Cela faisait six mois que le jeune homme avait commencé son travail en tant qu'Agent de Liaison pour le NCIS. Les premières semaines avaient été vraiment éprouvantes pour lui il lui était impossible de se trouver en présence d'anciens collègues de la police sans que ces derniers ne lui jettent des regards meurtriers, ou ne l'insultent ouvertement. De son ancienne équipe, seul Gregory lui adressait la parole, du même ton bourru habituel, s'étant fait à l'idée de la trahison de Ryan. Toutefois, bon nombre de leur collègue n'avait pas voulu l'entendre de cette façon et Deeks restait, malgré tout, très détesté au sein de la police. Comme l'avait dit Mackins à Hetty, O'Connor avait quand même réussi son coup, faisant de Deeks la bête noire des enquêteurs. De plus, son passage comme Agent de Liaison au NCIS avait été interprété comme un passage à l'ennemi, surtout quand bon nombre de flics apprirent qu'un Agent du NCIS s'était lui-même infiltré dans leurs rangs pour envoyer O'Connor en prison. Le coup avait été très dur pour Deeks, même si se doutait que tout ne deviendrait pas plus facile même après avoir quitté son travail dans la police. Toutefois, l'équipe avait été derrière lui, du début à la fin, ils étaient là, constamment avec lui, lui remontant le moral, et l'intégrant volontiers dans leur rang. Sam était celui qui le charriait le plus facilement, levant sans cesse les yeux au ciel devant les remarques du blond, mais toujours avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Nell l'avait tout de suite adopté, rendant Eric un peu grincheux à l'égard de Deeks, mais cette brève rancune fut très vite oubliée, et les deux hommes s'entendaient maintenant très bien. Callen, de son côté, était égal à lui même vis-à-vis de Deeks, mais il le traitait comme un membre à part entière de son équipe, et le jeune homme avait trouvé en lui un ami à l'écoute lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé accablé par la rancœur de ses anciens collègues. Plusieurs fois, G lui avait proposé de venir prendre un verre, avec Sam et lui, après que le blond eut été assez malmené lorsqu'il avait affaire à la LAPD. Quelques fois, Deeks acceptait, et il passait une excellente soirée en compagnie des deux hommes, lui permettant de comprendre qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où s'intégrer pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Quant à Kensi…

« Monsieur Deeks, j'ai appris que Messieurs Callen et Hanna avaient eu des réponses avec Raven. Félicitations.

-Merci Hetty, répondit Deeks en se redressant sur sa chaise alors que Kensi revenait, vêtue convenablement cette fois.

-Les preuves sont suffisantes, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin, vous pouvez rentrer, j'ai prévenu les autres.

-Merci, répéta Kensi.

-Rentrez chez vous, mais soyez à l'heure demain je pourrai très bien avoir à nouveau besoin de vous affublée de cette tenue qui vous sied tant, Mademoiselle Blye… »

Kensi déglutit alors que la petite directrice leur tournait le dos afin de masquer son sourire. La jeune femme se tourna vers Deeks, un air affolé sur le visage. Air affolé qui se transforma bien vite en un air scandalisé en remarquant que l'home se moquait d'elle.

« Deeks, gronda-t-elle alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de masquer son hilarité.

-Excuse-moi, mais si tu avais vu ta tête…

-Et toi, si tu voyais la tienne en sachant ce qui t'attends… !

-Oh, allez, Kenz', je plaisantais… Kenz' ! » s'exclama Deeks alors que la brune attrapait son sac et filait vers la sortie la plus proche.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Deeks avait réunis ses affaires et se jetait sur les talons de Kensi, en continuant de crier son nom sans réussir à masquer son hilarité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé, à la voir offusquée de la sorte. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, c'était certain…

Il la rattrapa devant l'ascenseur, et après un bref coup d'œil derrière eux, il mêla ses doigts aux siens. Il sentit sa partenaire frissonner, mais il remarqua que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un petit sourire alors qu'elle répondait à la douce pression qu'il exerçait sur ses mains.

Oui, l'adaptation au sein du NCIS avait été facilitée par l'équipe, mais le fait de se retrouver auprès de Kensi tous les jours avait grandement fait pencher la balance. La jeune femme avait le don de l'apaiser, quoiqu'il arrive. De la voir entrer dans son champ de vision le faisait redevenir serein, oublier le moindre de ses soucis. Elle avait su être là, d'abord lorsqu'il avait du affronter le regard de la LAPD pour la première fois après son entrée officielle au poste d'Agent de Liaison. Elle avait été là, derrière lui, quand il avait senti le regard brûlant de Tamara et des autres, lorsqu'ils passaient sur une scène de crime impliquant la LAPD. Elle était parvenue à lui changer les idées quand il ne faisait que ressasser du noir, elle avait réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Deeks savait qu'en acceptant la fonction que lui proposait Hetty, il jouait quitte ou double, six mois plus tôt. C'était tout, ou rien. C'était être intégré, ou se retrouver à nouveau seul contre tous. C'était avec, ou sans Kensi… Et il avait tout eu, mieux encore que ce qu'il aurait pu rêver. Il avait trouvé un foyer, des amis, une équipe, et Kensi, sa Kensi… Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux que ce que le NCIS lui avait apporté.

Un peu plus loin, masquée derrière la balustrade des escaliers, Henrietta Lange observait ses deux agents. Elle avait déjà été le témoin de petites démonstrations d'affection de leur part, alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls, et à chaque fois, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être quelque peu attendrie. C'était si rare, dans ce monde où le crime et l'horreur étaient ce qu'ils côtoyaient principalement, de trouver quelqu'un capable de nous faire oublier le reste du monde, pour quelques secondes. C'était si rare de trouver quelqu'un pour qui vivre devenait une obligation, une raison de se lever, de continuer à se battre, de rendre ce monde meilleur. Et l'amour qui unissait Deeks et Kensi était de celui-là, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire. Ils pensaient que rien ne se voyait, et, ma foi, à juste titre puisque Callen, Sam, Eric et Nell n'avaient rien remarqués. Quoique, cette dernière commençait peut-être à avoir des doutes… Toutefois, la petite directrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter la tendresse qui émanait du regard de Deeks lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Kensi, ou de la délicatesse avec laquelle la jeune femme écartait les mèches rebelles du front de son partenaire après un entraînement. Chacun de leurs actes envers l'autre respirait l'amour, et il lui en arrivait d'en être subjuguée, et pourtant, elle en avait connu, des choses, au cours de sa vie.

L'ascenseur arriva et le couple s'y engouffra, les doigts toujours entrelassés, et le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Kensi posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Deeks et se dernier sourit. Oui, ici il avait trouvé son foyer, il en était certain. Et s'il acceptait la nouvelle proposition d'Hetty, celle qu'elle lui avait faite récemment, et où il ne lui resterait plus qu'à signer, il pourrait en faire pleinement partie, officiellement comme officieusement. Oui, et si…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Et voilà, le mot tant redouté est écrit... Je vous avoue que ça me fait bizarre, de me dire que je ferme, une bonne fois pour toute, la porte sur cette histoire... Dire au revoir à la team LAPD, que j'appréciais, chaque membre à sa façon... Puis à mon p'tit Deeks, si seul, enfin, je me suis débrouillée pour lui trouver une petite famille pour l'accueillir quand même!

Enfin, quand je vois que j'ai écrit toute cette histoire sur un coup de tête, ça me fait bizarre de voir qu'elle a pu prendre un sens, que ça se suit, que les personnages ont pu trouver une petite place dans l'univers de NCIS pour un moment...!

Pour en revenir à la fic elle-même, j'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas... Je voulais à la fois laisser ouvert, qu'on se dise qu'ils continuent tous à enquêter, faire pareil que d'habitude, leur petite routine, mais aussi ouvrir sur des possibilités de changement, enfin je me comprends!

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, vous qui êtes ici, à la fin de cette histoire! Savoir ce qui vous a plu, déplu, quel personnage vous avez préféré, détesté, votre moment fétiche... Pour savoir ce que je pourrai améliorer dans une prochaine fiction, ou juste comparer avec ce que je pense moi concernant vos préférences! ^^

Et pour fini, un grand merci à LegMa, BONES-NCIS, Minniehina, Resha Tsubaki, WRCT, Arthemisdu44 et SFgirl, Gwenesti, Virginie06, Emichlo, TinhinaLeonor, Imaza Jones, Skelette, Elodiable, Darkwinrius, Marguerite Roxton Jones, Enidan, Poupoulle, Jlukes, Lyli, Crazy'Leou et Coyotte63 pour leurs reviews tout au long de cette ficiton, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs n'ayant pas de comptes mais ayant laissé un commentaire sans donner de pseudo! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu dans le silence, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci aussi aux personnes ayant ajouté cette fiction dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes!

On se retrouve bientôt! ;)


End file.
